Bride of Spike
by SilentShadow15
Summary: In the Aftermath of The Times They Are a Changeling the ponies still didn't believe they were good exiling Thorax to the Badlands, with Spike exiling himself, Spike discovers his strength he finds a new purpose, Equestria's Apocalypse. But Spike offers to stop if he gets something in return, a Bride. can a mare soften a cold and hardened heart that is dead and change his ways.
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath and Exiled

Inside the Crystal Empire was in an uproar, a changeling revealed itself to be in the castle and Crystal Guards were running around like crazy trying to find it. a pink and mixed mane and tail Alicorn, named Cadance was pressing orders hard.

a unicorn with lilac colored fur and a purple and aquamarine streaked mane and tail and Persian blue eyes, she was Starlight Glimmer "It is bad that a changeling is here, but isn't this taking it too far?" she asked.

"If one changeling is here, more will follow in a swarm" Cadance said her purple eyes showing concern, then a lavender fur colored alicorn with a dark blue mane and tail with pink and purple streaks and purple eyes, she was Twilight Sparkle.

"True but Starlight has a point, this is getting out of hoof" Twilight spoke her mind.

"I understand but I don't know what to do" Cadance replied, with a Shining Armor showing much concern as her.

"I Do" a voice spoke, they turned and saw a leg height size dragon with purple scales and green spines on his head and back and tail, green ear frills and emerald eyes, he was Spike, hero of the Crystal Empire and he was standing next to a Changeling named Thorax.

Everypony but Shining Armor gasped, Shining just glared strongly at the Changeling. The Crystal guards approached the two while spike stood stood 5 feet from them.

"Spike what are you doing?" Shinning asked with fright in his voice through his fierce gaze, unlike last time Spike stood strong.

"What I know is right" Spike replied with stern gaze.

"Get away from that thing" Shinning ordered as the guards approached closer, but Spike just stood infront of Thorax.

"No" Spike said with strength in his voice "He's not a thing, he's a changeling and his name is Thorax and he's my friend" he said, then everyone in the room gasped in shock and had different expressing, some were in shock, some were in disbelief and some had mad expressions and some had betrayed looks, the famed hero of the Empire a friend with one of their Enemies.

Spike nodded his head at Thorax with a smile and got serious again and stepped forward, as a tune was playing and the area dimmed.

A Changeling Can Change

 _"Would you say I'm a hero"_

 _Glorious and brave_

 _If I told you something you wouldn't believe?_

 _That sometimes I'm scared_

 _And I can make mistakes_

 _And I'm not so heroic, it seems_

 _But if day can turn to night_

 _And the darkness turn to light_

 _Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?_

 _No two ponies are exactly the same_

 _No two snowflakes ever match their design_

 _And I thought I was strong_

 _But I was nothing but wrong_

 _When I forgot to be friendly and kind_

 _But if day can turn to night_

 _And the darkness turn to light_

 _Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?_

 _Would you say I'm a hero_

 _Glorious and brave_

 _If I told you something you wouldn't believe?_

 _This changeling, it seems_

 _Knows the real me_

 _And would stay by my side 'til the end_

 _So if day can turn to night_

 _And the darkness turn to light_

 _Then why can't we imagine_

 _Just why can't we imagine_

 _"Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?"_

Spike finished and looked to see their response, some were still in shock but then they glared.

"The bug brainwashed Spike the Brake and Glorious, get him" a Crystal guard barked and three charged, Spike new he had to get Thorax out of here and he clenched his fists and then breathed and blew his green fire at them who jumped back to avoid the flames.

"Spike what are you doing" Twilight spoke in shock, this was the first time he used his fire on somepony.

"Just giving a warning" Spike replied and then he turned to Thorax who was in panic "Run away as fast as you can!" he yelled, Thorax turned and bolted.

Shinning Armor and the Guard charged but were stopped when Spike breathed a waist chest high green fire wall infront of them.

"If you want to get to Thorax, Your going to have to get past me first" Spike declared firmly, then his eyes glowed brightly as and blew more fire at the Guards approaching trying to get Thorax, but then something happened instead a green stream, a stream of blue flames jetted out of his mouth the stream was twice as big than the first times and heat left a burnt hole in the hard crystal floor, Spike was not expecting the force and got tossed into a pillar, out.

* * *

Few minutes later Spike woke up, in a room and walked out, then he walked into a room with Thorax in cuffs and a magic ring to block his magic.

"And if you ever try to come into Equestria, you will be executed on spot" Cadance hissed.

"B-But the Badlands aren't meant for anyone, the harsh environment will kill me" Thorax begged "please give me away to prove I'm good as Spike said" he said.

"Enough your kind almost ruined Equestria and be thankful for our mercy" Twilight glared "Now get out" she gritted with her horn sparking menacingly approaching.

"Leave him alone!" Spike spoke in the same voice he used when he was temporarily the Dragon Lord getting their attention, they saw him glaring at them and he stood between Twilight and Thorax.

"What magic is this, the insects magic is blocked?" a guard spoke.

"because I was never brainwashed, my actions before were my own" Spike told them making them gasp in shock "Oh would you stop gasping" he said.

"Why Spike, your our friend" Twilight asked sadly.

Then Spike thought of something "I was never a friend of yours I was just a assistant and a servant" he said "You exile Thorax fine but he's not going alone, because I'm going with him" he said firmly "as a member of the Royal family, I hereby Exile myself to The Badlands" he said as he breathed his green fire and jumped in after grabbing Thorax and disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions answered

The Badlands, these lands were flat and immense with hot sand and scorching sun and it was not a place made for any creature besides the desert creatures. Then green flames appeared and Spike and Thorax being shot from them and landing on the hot sand.

Spike looked back and saw the green flames he used to travel with vanished, he helped Thorax up and the two walked.

"Why did you come with me? Spike, they will look for you here" Thorax spoke up.

"Because your my friend we have to survive in this land together" Spike told him "And the ponies will not come here so we will be safe" he said

"Lets find shelter" Thorax said.

"yeah lets" Spike replied as the two looked as they walked through the hot bearing wasteland.

then hours later they came across a cayon with a cave "That cave will work" Spike panted, the two went in. inside the cave it was shady and cooler and then they went deeper and it got cooler and damper, the two slipped and fell down a tunnel and fell out into a place, where it was hidden, had a lagoon.

"I don't think we want to drink that" Thorax told him.

"Don't worry I read survival books" Spike assured him, then He went to a rock and dug with his claws making it into a bowl. Spike scooped up some water filling it and breathed fire on the rocks underside boiling it.

"And the cool cave will cool down" Spike smirked, a few minutes later the two drank the water fast.

"We need some food" Spike spoke "There must be something" he said, then a small but meaty mole came out of a hole and Spike cooked it with a steady green flame.

"I don't normally eat meat but I'll eat anything to get our strength back" Spike said, he ate the small animal hungrily, then the bones were left Spike brushed them to the side.

"Thats better" Spike sighed "Your turn" he said, then Thorax focused on the friends he made in the empire while Crystal Hoof and Spike feeding off the Friendship.

"Now lets get some rest" Spike said, they lied down close to stay warm and fell asleep.

* * *

3 days later since the two have been exiled they have been in The Badlands staying alive.

The two were sitting on the ground, Spike was sitting with his legs crossed, Thorax had a question on his mind ever since he breathed a different color fire he was wondering if he's dragon friend knew.

"hey Spike" Thorax spoke.

"Hmm?" Spike answered.

"I didn't ask before because I didn't know what to make of it" Thorax spoke.

"Whats that?" Spike asked.

"Well, back when you defended me" Thorax started.

"Yeah what happened because I blacked out?" Spike wondered.

"I was going to ask you, because when you breathed fire at one point, blue flames came from your mouth" Thorax told him making Spikes eyes widen.

"It was blue" Spike said confused.

"Yeah" Thorax replied.

"Weird, all my life I have never once blue flames" Spike said "I didn't even realize i was breathing blue fire I just remember blacking out and waking up" he told him.

"Up to you being thrown into this Tartarusish place" Spike frowned, then clenched a fist.

Then Thorax's eyes widened as Spike's eyes glowed a solid green and a small torrent of wind with small stones whirled around the dragon and purple sparks danced across his fist.

"Spike" Thorax called snapping him out of it, Spike blinked and the phenomenon vanished, the wind disappeared and the stones fell on the ground and his eyes changed back to normal.

"what?" Spike asked.

"how did you do that?" Thorax asked.

"what, all I heard was you say my name?" Spike said.

"Hmm?" Thorax pondered "Think of what Cadance and the others were doing and look" he said, Spike thought and he frowned and the breeze and stones whirled around him and he's eyes turned to a solid green, but the breeze seemed to grow into a bigger torrent of wind as it whirled around.

Spike looked at a claw and saw the purple electrical energy surging around the palm and claws, he was so surprised he jumped back from his sitting position and on his feet, then the weirdness vanished again.

Spike then looked and his claws and focused and electrical energy danced across both of his claws, he touched the torrents together, there was a crackling sound as the electricity connected, then the swirling wind returned and stones floated around, then a massive surge of power and energy rushed out, it made the cave floor to split 5 feet long and all around him and the cracks glowed neon, then the cave walls around them began to crack.

Then Spike stopped focusing and the unexplained energy and force disappeared "This is freaky, I'm going to see if Ember or Torch know about this" he said

"I wont be long" Spike said, he breathed his green fire and stepped in and vanished.

* * *

Spike appeared with a flash of green fire in the Dragon Lands, he was approached by two dragon guards.

"I'm here to see Ember or Torch" Spike spoke.

"Wait here" one ordered and left while the other stated to keep an eye on Spike.

"So hows the Dragon Lands these days?" Spike asked.

"Can't complain, things are different Ember is doing a good job, you made a wise choice passing the scepter" the second guard spoke evenly but didn't smile. Then a strong gust of wind blew out and Torch landed on the ground 5 feet from Spike.

"Whats your business little Dragon?" Torch spoke in loud voice so Spike could hear him.

"Ember busy? although I shouldn't be surprise being a Dragon Lord and all" Spike spoke up.

"She is but I can be of assistance" Torch spoke with the same loudness.

"But can we talk somewhere more private something has turned up" Spike wondered gesturing at the dragons walking or flying around.

"Fine but this better be good" Torch spoke said before grabbing Spike with two claws and flew off to a place away from the Dragon Lands and dropped Spike gently on the ground.

"Well what is this problem?" Torch demanded. Spike then realized what ever happened in the cave was only a fraction but now he could go all out, he focused and then torrent of wind whirled around him stronger than in the cave and stones around infront of Spike got swept up in the torrent twirling with the wind, then a surge of power and energy exploded from the dragon, the ground cracked and then electricity surged around his claws and sparked around the dragon, then transparent energy formed Spike and crackled and grew bigger into small bolts of purple lightening, but then Spike felt something blocking the full excess, he closed his eyes and looked deep, lavender and gold energy bonds seemed to be wrapped around what looked like him, with a powerful yell the bonds shattered like glass, then a massive blast of energy exploded outwards ripping up the ground and flying away as the force blew them away.

Spike's eyes opened up, they had turned to a solid glowing neon green and energy sparked from it, then balls of green fire appeared from his claws the fire was brighter and hotter, the normal green fire was white with green flames circling around them. Spike focused and the energy and phenomenons turned off and his eyes turned back to normal, he looked up at Torch who at the first time in his life had a shocked look on his normally frowny face.

"I thought I recognized your colors the first day we met" Torch spoke.

"And another thing that is weird like those freakish phenomenons" Spike said, Spikes iris's glowed as he breathed hard and with a roaring sound a ball of blue fire shot out of his mouth, hitting a large rock, it exploded into pieces of black rocks which fell apart into ash. Then suddenly a purple and green sphere spreaded over him before pressing into his figure, then solidified then few seconds later, it cracked and exploded unleashing a blinding flash, then the flash stopped.

"What in Bahamuts wings?" Torch spoke baffled, because Spike looked different. Spike looked more like teenage dragon than a baby, he was tall as his pony friends and muscles appeared under his scales, his neck was two inches longer and looked more reptilian and thicker and his snout looking more like a dragons, while some snouts on dragons were rounded or narrow Spikes was both, his tail limber and long and thicker, his spade pointer.

His spines were longer and more had come out completing his neck, back and tail. His scales were slightly darker his spines were slightly lighter and his scales were stronger and harder, thicker. Spikes legs were angled back slightly below the knees, but no wings yet.

"That was weirder" Spike said, his voice sounded more grownup like a teenage dragon's "What is happening to me?" he asked.

"It seems your abilities has awakened" Torch spoke regaining his composure.

"Do you know what dragon I am" Spike asked.

"I do, not only do you have the hottest fire breath but you can do things no dragon can do, Your a magic dragon" Torch spoke "I knew your father" he said.

"Who was he?" Spike asked.

"He never did have a name, he just was named The Dragon Lord" Torch told him.

"My father was the Dragon Lord?" Spike said shocked.

"A very fair but firm Dragon Lord" Torch replied.

"I wish I knew him, that and if i had a mother" Spike said.

"Well your father was a bit of a type A to relax or slow down but word had it, when he passed the Dragon Lord title to me since me and him were close, it said he met a dragoness and settled somewhere but he never said where, but then they just vanished I sent a sentry out and when he found them, I'm sorry for this but they were killed" he said softly for once making Spike's eyes widen with shock and pain.

"by a sickness" Spike asked.

"You think one of the most mightiest dragon's like me or your father or any dragon could be taken down by a meek sickness?" Torch said incredulously "no, they were killed by an angry alicorn" he said.

"who Nightmare moon, Discord or Sombra" Spike asked.

"Neither, it was the one, the teacher of that purple pony" Torch said, Spike's eyes widened with angst as his body shook, then Spike's magical powers were spiking as the angst turned to anger, how could Celestia do that?, take his parents away from him, her! the pony he saw as his mom, then Spike remembered Twilight back when she was a Unicorn, when he asked, she had a look like she knew what happened, but she lied!.

"Hey knock it off" Torch hissed "You want to the other dragons to know about you right now?" he asked, Spike breathed and the magical spike died down.

"And it turns out, the alicorn killed them before they could give your egg a fire stream to give the egg life" Torch said "But now thats not a problem" he said.

"the sentry would've brought your egg here to give you life, but that winged pony took it with her" Torch said.

"Well thanks for the heart warming tale" Spike snarked "What can I do? and will I ever touch the clouds?" he asked politely .

"Well you can use your magic to conjure wind and earth, and everything fire related" Torch said "From small camp fires raging infernos and pyrokinesis" he said.

"And you also can seem to control lightening but don't do any of those here right now" "You can probably make things with a blast of magic if you imagine, either a shield or fixing something" "Even manipulate Lava and magma from volcanoes" Torch told him "come with me young one" he commanded.

Later Spike was with Torch they were deep in the bowels of the Embers palace, Torch picked up a parchment rolled up and let it fall. Spike caught it.

"You must read about your father, he made this when he was learning about his magical powers" Torch said "About flying, you can fly without them but your father grew his wings when he fully grew, yours will emerge when your dragon magic is fully awake but I would practice your abilities so you can control them better" he said.

"Thanks Torch" Spike spoke before heading out "One more thing" he said stopping and looking at Torch "Did my father or mother look like me by any chance?" he asked.

"Well your father looked like you, all your scale and spine colors and ear frills but you have your mothers eye's because your father's were sapphire blue" Torch told him "And if you want my advice, be careful about ponies, especially of that white winged unicorn" he said.

"I see, well see you around" Spike waved and flashed out with his green fire.

"bye son of Dragon Lord" Torch said with a tiny grin.


	3. Chapter 3 aftermath of Exiled Spike

After Spikes exile, the guards spreaded the story that Spike the Brave and the Glorious sided with an enemy, it shocked Ponyville all the way to Canterlot. Citizens couldn't believe it, a famed and noble dragon, a Traitor.

Cadance had told the Crystal ponies and the shocking news, stunned them with disbelief. the ones most shocked were the Mane 6 and Starlight and Discord.

the ponies would argue and say Spike was a traitor or he was brainwashed, these event's all happened when the Crystal Empire sent the paper.

hours earlier.

 _Ponies in Ponyville were doing their things until the mail came._

 _Rarity's home and work, Rarity was working when Sweetie Belle came in with a paper in her magic and looked rather bother,_

 _"Why Sweetie Belle why you look so distraught?" Rarity asked, Sweetie showed her the paper and she gasped with disbelief._

 _on the front was_

 _Spike's statue with black paint with big bold words saying_

 ** _Traitor_**

 _another picture with Spike standing protectively in front of a Changeling and breathing fire at the Crystal Guards_

 _the words said._

 _ **friend or enemy**_

 _"Shocking news stuns Crystal ponies, the famed hero that Crystal ponies idealized is actually A Traitor, the facts are vague but Spike the Brave and Glorious sides with an changeling and helps the enemy escape"._

 _At Rainbow Dash's home she readed it with shock._

 _"Not possible" she said._

 _In_ _Pinkie's home_

 _"Noway" she spoke mane deflating._

 _at Fluttershy's hut Discord was holding her as she crying with horror, Discord was just as shocked, somedragon he goes with for guys night betrayed his friends by siding with one of their enemies._

 _finally at Applejack's farm, she locked herself in her room, she was saying over and over "It can't be so, just not possible, must be ah mistake" one point a lone tear slid down her face from the shock and disbelief from what her little sister showed her._

They all met up in gloomy moods waiting for Twilight and Starlight

later the train arrived, Twilight and Starlight walked off with sad looks, the mane 5 were immediately in their faces.

"Twilight please tell us it ain't true" Applejack pleaded, Twilight just looked at them with tears falling down.

"It's true Spike sided with a changeling and when we exiled the changeling, he exiled himself" Twilight replied with grief in her voice, Then a flash appeared and Celestia and Luna appeared.

"Canterlot is in dismay, what happened?" Luna demanded.

"Spike has turned against us, he sided with a changeling" Twilight replied "We thought it was brainwash but when we blocked the insects magic, he defended it saying "His actions were his own"" she said.

"This is most troubling" Celestia replied.

"Something weird happened when Spike, breathed his fire at the guards they turned into blue the power from it knocked Spike out and left a huge burn't floor where he breathed at" Starlight spoke up, Celestia processed this, and her face turned way below her normal white face, it turned a ghostly white as she gasped with terror and she stumbled back and slumped against a wall heavily.

The 7 ponies and Discord looked at her with, because they have never saw fear in the Solar Alicorns eyes, but they were filled with terror in her eyes.

"Whats wrong I know Spike turning against us is horrible, but why so spooked?" Twilight asked her mentor.

"Blue fire, then that means Spikes abilities has wakened, that means terrible things will acre" Celestia got out "Where is Spike now?" she asked.

"He's in The Badlands" Twilight spoke sadly.

"Why in tarnation is he there, in that place of all the places he would go, why is he' there?" Applejack demanded.

"Yeah why is Spikey in that awful place?" Rarity asked.

"We exiled the Changeling to The Badlands and Spike went with him" Twilight told them.

"If Spike is with a Changeling then that means, the changeling must of made Spike see and unlock he's mystical power, it's twisting Spike into an enemy and with Spikes natural abilities and the changelings illusions, they will be a threat nopony can stop" Celestia explained.

"I don't know why your suddenly so petrified but why would you think Spike as mystical powers?" Rainbow asked.

"Because he is a rare and powerful race of dragons, Spike can breath the hottest fire which is blue, Spike's a Mystic Dragon but has both magic and mystic powers" Celestia said.

"How powerful?" Starlight asked.

"A minor god like Discord or like you and Luna?" Fluttershy asked.

"Luna and I are Diarches were ageless since we are tied to the sun and moon, Discord is a demigod and is immortal, Spike is a minor god and is also immortal" Celestia told them.

"ho Nelly" Applejack gaped.

"my goodness" Fluttershy gasped the other mares were stunned by this.

"We need to find that insect and destroy it before Spike's mystic and magic is awake fully" Celestia ordered.

"I'll do it" Twilight said grimly "The bug warped my little brother and friends mind, it will pay" she said.

"but do make it painless and quick" Celestia told her.


	4. Chapter 4 A Friend Falls and enemy rises

Spike was in The Badlands in his and Thorax's hideout/ shelter, Spike had returned from The Dragonlands and they were reading the scroll.

 _"From all the powerful and fierce race of dragons, there's a race that stands above all the rest, the Mystic Dragons. these dragons can control the elements of the world._

 _Fire, earth, wind, water, and metal with their mystical powers. But fire is the element they have the most access to control and manipulate, from controlling embers to massive bonfires and infernos. They can summon lightening from the sky or launch it from their claws and mouths, make huge thunderstorms. able to control water from lakes to oceans and manipulate wind from breezes to hurricanes. ability to create magnetic fields and control metal._

 _A Mystic Dragon is also a rare kind of dragon not only their stronger, faster, and durable than a normal dragon and can breath the hottest fire but their immortal and are minor gods._

 _Advantages;_

 _The more they use their mystical and magic powers, the more they rise like a battery being super charged._

 _weaknesse's;_

 _another mystic dragon, a eclipse and a solar sword. a eclipse will take away their mystic powers another mystic dragon or solar sword can end them"_

 _mystic abilities_

 _Geokinesis_

 _Aerokinesis_

 _Hydrokinesis_

 _Pyrokinesis_

 _Geo-Phermokinesis_

 _Magnekinesis_

 _Electrokinesis_

 _The mystic dragon can also use more than one at a time and combine them._

 _Magic abilities_

 _Phytokinesis_

 _weapon creation_

 _dynakinesis_

 _ability_ _to forge things with a blast of fire or energy by thought_

 _real like illusions_

"Hmm?" Spike thought and stood up, He focused and a torrent of wind swirled around his body and he move it to his arm and did a slash with and arm and the wind turned blade like as it sliced a rock in half, then he breathed a stream of fire and made some movements with his claw and the flames copied the movements and he shaped them into a ball then split them in half and launched them at the sliced rock obliterated them.

then Spike did a movement concentrating on the ground and a small wall of rock sprouted from the ground in front of him, then he made spheres of wind wrap around it with a grunt they tightened and it crumbled into pieces and then moved the pebbles over to him which wrapped around a clawhand and a forearm and solidified and turned three times the size of his normal hand and forearm, then stopped the rock fell apart in pebbles and fell on the ground and using his power he put the earth chunks back where they were and fused them back together.

Spike then went out as Thorax followed. He then walked out of the cave and looked at the blue hot sky, then focused and the sky over him to a 7 foot radius turned dark and thunder sounded and lightening flicked before crashing down and Spike caught the lightening with his clawedhands and directed it with a strong wave with his arms and the bolts slammed into a large rock with incredible force with a thundering boom, it destroyed the rock.

He then launched a blast of magic at large pillar of rock and it turned into a volcano, then Spike placed his claws on the ground and visualized the magma in the lava channels and then caused a channel to forge with his earth manipulating ability and redirected the magma in it and Spike stood fast and raised an arm and lava erupted from the vent, then Spike focusing he made some movements with his arms and moved his feet gracefully and the lava running down it swept up into a comet and launched it at a rock turning it into melted rock and then, he directed the lava coming out back down. the two pushing forces caused the ground to split open with large cracks as lava burst out, then Spike let out a force of energy and power making the ground to where he stood crack as the glowed neon green and Spike's eyes turned into a glowing solid neon green and purple bolts of lightening flashed out as transparent waves of energy pulsed around Spike's body, then he launched the bolts into the still dark clouds and they flickered with purple lightening, the sky turned into a blackish greenish, then the purple bolts slammed into the ground, with each thundering boom, leaving scorch marks on the hot sand and dust covered ground.

Then let out a blast of energy at a standing rock and it turned into a silver colored steel hunk and, Spike made it shift and grow into a jagged sharp foot long spikes, then he focused as he turned the power down and made his power to put the area back to normal, even the scorched ground, the sky was once again blue and bright.

Then Spike and Thorax walked back into the cave speechless.

"That was" Spike started.

"Awesome!" Spike and Thorax cheered.

"I'll go see Torch about my prowess as soon I know I have better control over them" Spike said to no one.

* * *

a few days have past and Spike had been practicing using his mystic and magic power, the control was better each time he practiced, he got to the point where he could use them as tricks and pranks, he also remembered fighting skills he readied in some books about combat and swordsman and other styles of weapons, like spears, spear with a sword on the head, battleaxe and trained himself to fight, he picked up on them quickly.

"I think I am ready" Spike smirked, he had become strong, swift, fast and deadly.

"I'll bet, I thought it would take longer, a week or two" Thorax pointed out.

"Thanks for that statement" Spike said flatly "I'll be going to see Torch, I'll be back soon" he said.

"Remember to stay hidden" Spike warned him "unless it's an emergency" he said, as he flashed out with flame teleportation.

"He truly is a one of a kind friend and I wouldn't change a thing about him" Thorax smirked.

* * *

Spike then flashed into the dragonlands asked a guard to see Torch, Torch landed infront five minutes later.

"What is it?" Torch demanded.

"I looked at the scroll and readed about my father and got more control over the power" Spike told him.

"I see and I sense there is more on your mind" Torch raised a brow.

"It's just I just want to know what my father was like, was he like me by any chance?" Spike asked.

"From what I heard about you from Ember your a celebrity in the Crystal Empire and you have many friends" Torch said.

"Well I have only two friends really Ember and Thorax" Spike told him.

"Still more than your father had" Torch said.

"I thought you were his friend?, you said you were close?" Spike asked.

"Aye but not that close to form a friendship but we had mutual respect for another" Torch replied.

"Oh, than my father didn't have close friends, so basically he was alone" Spike said.

"Yes until he met your mother" Torch said "If you want to know then see" he said gently putting a glowing claw on his forehead, Spike had flashes through his mind, he saw what looked like him but had sapphire blue eyes, he was Spike's father it showed him how he was always by himself, isolated from the others. then it showed him passing the Dragon Lord title to Torch, then vanishing then Dragon Lord met Spike's mother where Spike's Egg came from. Then it stopped and Spike stumbled back a couple of feet.

"He didn't even think of making friends, or did the other dragons, no offense were scared of him by any chance" Spike asked.

"It was both actually but mostly he didn't want anyone too close to him" Torch told him

 _"Kind of like me"_ Spike thought to himself.

Then Spike went rigid as he felt something, then he remembered something that Thorax told him, he said since he stopped feeding on love and friendship since Spike made him his friend they shared a bond that they would feel it flutter if something bad was happening.

"Thorax" Spike said with fright his head snapping around to where the Badlands were and then he felt the bond fade away.

"Whats wrong?" Torch asked with a rare show of concern.

Then Spike breathed his green fire and ran into it and disappeared.

"What got his tail?" Torch asked no one in particular.

* * *

Spike's green flames appeared in the cave for his fire teleportation and he came running out and the flames disappeared.

"Thorax?" Spike said looking around but he didn't see his changeling friend in the cave and then he sniffed the air and gasped as he felt a 5 minute old lavender scent inside the cave and Spike ran out of the cave.

Spike was meet'ed by the harsh sunlight and heat.

He looked and didn't see anyone "Thorax!" Spike called and looked and he gasped, to his left on the ground was a dying Thorax with a blast mark on his chest. He ran up and slid on his knees to his friend.

"Thorax get up" Spike ordered, Thorax groaned weakly and opened his eyes "I should've brought you with me I'm so sorry" he said.

"nothing to be sorry for Spike, I'm just glad I met you" Thorax smiled weakly "Promise me something" he said.

"Anything" Spike answered.

"Free my siblings from my evil queen, please swear it" thorax told him.

"I'll try I promise" Spike vowed.

"Thank you, don't forget who you are" Thorax smiled "Spike the Dragon" he said, then breathed a last breath and closed his big solid blue eyes and was still.

Spike couldn't believe it his friend was gone taking away by one of his old friends, then clenched his fists as his power spiked,

the sky turned dark and thunder rumbled, Spike's fists danced with purple sparks then arched along the outline and across his body as a torrent of wind whirled around with a strong gust blowing sand and dust around, then he stood up and roared with anguish at his lost the land mas of the cave started cracking as a explosion of power formed around him in a sphere and his eyes glowed solid neon green dancing with sparks and flames, then half of the land mas and a pillar of rocks ripped apart in small rocks.

Then Spike stopped it as his eyes showed the rage of a inferno, then He controlled his anger and dug a grave for his friend.

"Good bye my friend" Spike said, then his rage returned and he got away from the grave sight and then focused his power and then a torrent of energy rippled around him in a 360 and he coiled his legs and erupted from the ground flying with a trail of green fire like a rocket, then he made himself go faster, quickly hitting supersonic, to Ponyville.

* * *

Twilight teleported back to Ponyville the mane 5, Starlight Glimmer, Celestia and Luna and Discord were waiting, Shinning Armor and Cadance arrived when their sister and sister in law went to confront the creature on her own.

"it's done" Twilight said to them.

"Was it painless?" Celestia said seriously.

"Yes" Twilight answered

"Our little brother is now free from it's clutches" shinning armor sighed with relief

"But Spike wasn't there" Twilight told them.

"Where was he?" Luna asked, then before anypony could say anything a sonicboom was heard in the distance, they looked to see if Rainbow Dash was doing a sonic rainboom in victory.

"Thats not me, I'm still here" Rainbow dash spoke as the looked at her, they all looked a neon green supersonic comet approaching Ponyville before it crashed on the street with ground shaking thud leaving a two deep crater on the street the dust faded and in it was.

"Spike!" they all cheered and rushed over to greet him but then they stopped three feet when he looked up, because they did not aspect to see the look in his eyes, they were filled with, rage.

Spike looked at them and his eyes landed on Twilight, a deep snarl tore from his throat as his eyes glowed with fire and stood up, their eyes widened as the saw he was as tall as his former pony friends and looked more dragonish.

"Spike whats wrong I thought you would be thrilled to be freed from that creature's hold" Twilight asked worried.

"Was this on your own?" Spike hissed his voice altering back and forth to a demonic and his normal voice.

"Partially but Celestia ordered one of us to get rid of it and how he took you, I choose to do it" Twilight said, Spike's eyes widened as he looked at the solar alicorn, so it wasn't enough she killed his parents but sent her former friend/ sister to kill his friend, his rage flared up even more.

Spike bared his teeth and let out out another snarl, they backed up as they saw his eyes flashed a solid neon green before turning back to normal "I see" he spoke in a demonic voice before it change back his normal voice, then he felt a hoof touch his shoulder, he looked it was Twilight.

"why are angry the changeling is gone, you should be relieved?" Twilight asked confused, Then Spike grabbed her foreleg under her hoof of the hoof on his shoulder and pulled the hoof off, Spike narrowed his eyes at the lavender colored alicorn.

"That changeling was my best friend" Spike spoke in a low voice and his brow furrowed as his grip tightened and the bones in Twilight's foreleg started to crack "And you just killed him" he gritted, then swinging he slammed a fist in her face hard, sending the pony flying back into a wall of the building making it crack from the impact, they looked at this with shock, because Spike has never hit anyone before.

"Spike what has gotten into you!?" Celestia demanded, then they backed up even more when Spikes claws erupted with whitish green flames then molded into fire balls, then Spike threw the first ball of fire at Twilight who made a shield deflecting it off, then another slammed into the shield with much harder impact making it crack since Spike threw that one hard, then shot two more at the same time at her making it shatter like glass, then Spike with a roaring sound he blew a blast of blue flames at her with his mouth she dodged to the side, the flames hitting where the alicorn was just standing, then Spike breathed a stream at her again, Twilight took off with the jet of blue flames following her, then launched a blast of whitish green fire from his clawedhand.

Then Spike snapped around to the solar alicorn with a hideous glare "How about the fact you sent that brat to kill Thorax" he snapped at her "or the fact you took another thing I held dear" he hissed.

"What are you taking about?" Celestia asked.

"Don't deny for a minute what you did many years ago, I know what happen you killed my parents!" Spike yelled with his anger growing still.

Celestia was just quiet "Does the name Dragon Lord ring a bell?" spike snarled, making Celestia's eyes widened with shock.

"The good drake you killed in cold blood!?" Spike barked, then Spike's anger hit it's limit his eyes flashed solid neon green which sparked with green flames and purple sparks, then a breeze whirled around him as a let out a growl of rage as chunks of the ground were ripped up and turn into pieces and flew around the drake in the torrent of wind then purple sparks of lightning which surged around his body, then the sky turn dark and thunder crashed as Spike levitated off the ground with the energy and wind getting stronger, then a transparent pulse of power washed out forming a close sphere around the dragon as purple lightning flashed around.

"You will pay, with your life!" Spike yelled and thrusted a fist at her and wall of rocks ripped from the ground hitting the solar princess in the chest sending her flying back on the ground, then the others tried to stop him but Spike acting fast stuck out a clawedhand at the water tower the metal sunk inwards and cracked as water leaked, then burst open as he sent a huge controlled comet of water at them knocking them back, then the ground cracked and opened up the ground with a spread of his claws, the pony's and Discord grabbed the edge to keep from falling then Spike closed his claws into fists and the huge hole closed up trapping them tightly, just their shoulders and heads were out.

"Don't try to stop me" Spike hissed, then flew at Celestia and swung a fist at her, the solar pony raised a shield and Spike squinted as some he ripped up from the ground chipped off and flew around his fist which turned solid and grew three times the size of Spike's normal fist and slammed it into the shield bursting it like a balloon and the threw another fist which launched a solid blast of wind shaped like a fist slammed into Celestia's front knocking her back badly winded, then glared at Twilight who launched a blast of magic at him.

"Sorry Spike but this will not harm you just subdue you" she said, then Spike conjured up a fire ball and thickened into a thick shield which blocked the blast and made a down gester with a claw lightning flashed and shot down at Spike Spike stopped it spinning and launched the lightning at Twilight who blocked it with a dome of magic, the force of it shattered the dome with a thundering bang but Spike was flying at her with a jet of green fire around him and punched her in the stomach making her double over and gasp with pain, then Spike grabbed her by the fur on her chest and threw her hard on the ground making small hole, then landed next to her with a light thud.

"To think you or Celestia knew friendship, you know nothing" Spike snarled "Think what you and her have done and pray this is the last time you see me"

"Because I'm no longer a friend or brother to anyone, we are enemies" Spike he hissed as he let out bright flash of fire disappearing.

minutes later the sky turned blew again and the ponys were freed from their traps.

"Princess Celestia what was he talking about?" Twilight panted.

"When I banished Luna I lost control, I was angry at myself for not being there for her and I heard two dragons living in the Ghastly Gorge and they attacked me and I, killed them but the aftermath I learned they were protecting a egg, that egg was Spike" Celestia said.

"You killed his parents?" Shining gasped.

"I was guilty what I did and took his egg to keep it safe" Celestia said "But his egg was dead because it wasn't touch by fire so a tried to hatch it and give it life but it was only half but then the spark was completed by Twilight which restored Spike and his egg".

"I just wish I could turn the time back and stop myself" Celestia sighed sadly "Now he is filled with rage and heartbreak" she said.


	5. Chapter 5 Equestria falls

5 Months had past since Spike left claiming he was no longer a friend, but an enemy, his former friends been trying to find him but Spike didn't want to be found, it was like he had disappeared and left no trace.

They were having a meeting about it "It has been months since Spike left and there is no trace of him anywhere" Celestia said "Meaning he doesn't want to be found" she said.

"So there is nothing we or you can do" Twilight said.

"He will return when he is ready" Celestia told her pupil "But we will just have to keep trying" she said.

later they returned to their homes

a week later, The mane 6 Celestia, Luna, Shining armor, Cadance and Flurry heart were trapped upside down in slimy glowing cocoons, Queen Chrysalis was gloating to Starlight since Discord Trixie were captured to and defenseless, then Pharynx walked up to the her.

"Where is my brother, thorax the last time I saw was he was heading to the Crystal Empire?" he demanded.

"Learning about friendship he proved that if you make friendship instead of taking it you don't need to feed anymore" Starlight told him.

"Oh ridicules" Chrysalis gagged "I still have the throne meaning your powerless" Queen Chrysalis hissed, then the wall next to her burst open and a heavy blow to the face sent her into the throne cracking it, Starlight looked and she gasped what she saw, It was Spike, Spike was tall as Celestia and his muscles had grew to, then to her further shock Spike had a pair of Dragon wings had grown on his back, he had more spines that had come through in the past months, they were an inch longer and pointy as a dagger but the tips were curved slightly, but the difference was his eyes the very eyes that were once filled with life warmness and brightness, they were still green but they were cold and empty and lifeless.

"maybe she is but I'm not" Spike spoke in a normal voice, but it was a bit cold

"If it isn't the Dragon of Twilight Sparkle, you've grown and changed" Chrysalis said getting up.

"You have no idea" Spike said, He looked to the Changelings approaching, Spike stood as tall as he could and breathed a puff of smoke and blue flames from his nostrils, and bared his fangs which had turned sharp and more like dragon teeth, white and razor sharp, letting out a puff of blew fire from his fangs flaired open his wings were match the length of his body, the wings were purple and green, the limbs were green the webbing was purple and let out a loud and scary hiss, his eyes glowing.

"Halt!" Spike spoke in a strong voice, it sounded more demon and beast like, low but deep and just plain frightening, the changelings stopped moving in their tracks with a screech with fear, then Spike got out of his defensive stance.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen good" Spike spoke strongly "Thorax wanted to learn about friendship and he did, I befriended him and he didn't need to feed since he learned to share love and friendship and he really changed" he said.

"And if he were here right now, he would say it's true" Spike said "Thats what he wanted for you to be free, from that crooked queen" he told them pointing at Chrysalis "Reach inwards from the love and care you share and you will never be hungry again, this is a promise" he told them

The changelings closed their eyes and started glowing and the changed from bad to good, then Pharynx focused to and he changed to, then the Changelings freed the prisoners, they gasped at Spike's changes especially his eyes.

"It's over Crissy" discord gloated.

"I still have the throne as long as it stands your magic less" Chrysalis gloated.

"Well I can change that" Spike spoke, then turned to look at the Throne and then stuck out a hand firmly at the bottom the ground started to shake with an earthquake and raised it up and the bottom of the stone cracked and traveled upwards then Spike spreaded his claws quickly and the throne fell apart and Spike did a down gesture and the throne collapsed onto the ground

"No, thats not possible it blocks magic, you shouldn't have any" Chrysalis said angrily.

"Thats true, but this is not magic, for I used my Mystic powers to destroy it" Spike told her "There is a difference between magic and Mystics" he said "So your throne is defective to me" he told her.

"You all will regret this when I return" Chrysalis said angrily, then she saw a firefly fly past her and she clamped her mouth over it in anger and swallowed it "Like a firefly spell will stop me" she said, looking at the ponys and Discord before flying away.

Then vines sprouted from the ground from nowhere quickly and snared the Queen quick as a whip, She looked and saw Spike holding out a light green glowing clawedhand and her gaze filled with shock.

"That was my magic actually" Spike frowned at her "For as long as you known them when have they ever did a firefly spell" he said, Then he made sweeping move with his arm a gust a wind slope like a wave and threw the former queen back and Spike caught her by the back of the neck.

"And there is not going to be a third time" Spike said, his face was changed before it was plain but now it was set and hard as stone "Say hello to Thorax for me or maybe you wont, since he is in a better place than your going to be heading" he hissed, then narrowed his eyes and looked at the queen as Spike was trying to look for something, then Chrysalis started to feel hot on the inside, then she started panting and sweating profusely, then she groaned wordlessly as her shell cracked and flaked off and then screamed with pain as her body started smoking and whitish green flames sprouted from the cracks, then her hide started to turn darker as it burnt and caught on fire.

"You shouldn't eat things you don't know of, that fire fly was actually an ember inside a piece of metal shaped of a firefly, if you were not so closed off, you would've known" Spike said

seconds later Spike used his pyrokinesis to destroy Chrysalis from the inside out, she was just a burnt husk, then tossed the corpse on the ground which broke into pieces.

"You'll never enslave another again" Spike spoke to the pieces, he turned to the changelings ignoring the others "Your free now and Pharynx was it?" he said with a neutral voice.

"Yes" Pharynx answered.

"since you are Thorax's brother it's fair for you to be the new leader" Spike told him.

"I'll try to make him proud" Pharynx said.

"You better" Spike replied, then turned to fly away.

"Wait" Pharynx said, Spike turned back "Do you know where in the Crystal Empire he is so I can reunite with him and say I'm sorry I didn't look after him him like I should've" he said, Spike then looked directly at Twilight and the Crystal rulers and Celestia and theirs eyes widened when a cold smile spread-ed on his lips.

"Uh why is he looking at you like that?" Rainbow dash asked still a bit freaked and shocked they all were, Spike just destroyed Chrysalis without a second thought and without hardly emotion, just cold anger.

"Oh they didn't tell you?" Spike asked with fake surprise "why did you think I said to your former messed up queen "say hello to Thorax for me?"" told him.

"Thorax, is dead" Pharynx gaped "How did this happen?" he demanded, Spike looked at Twilight and the Crystal rulers again.

"Why don't you ask them?" Spike said pointed with a claw finger, the leader of the changelings looked at the four ponies.

"What did you do?" Pharynx demanded.

"Well the thing was-" Twilight began nervously.

"We kind of banished him" Cadance spoke.

"Kind of" more like you did" Spike spoked "You shouldn't lie it's bad for your image" he said.

"Where did you banish my brother?" Pharynx frowned.

"Well" shining started.

"The Badlands" Spike told the new leader, making the changelings gasp in horror.

"I swear if he died because you banished him there alone" Pharynx said.

"Oh don't worry he wasn't alone" Spike told the leader "I went with him, so he was fine we both were" he said.

"He was fine until i left him in the cave we were staying in, I should've brought him with me when I went to the Dragon Lands" Spike explained.

"It Wasn't your fault" Pharynx said.

"I know but when I came back he was gone which meant when he saw somepony he ran" Spike told the changeling leader "And I got out of the cave and saw Thorax dying" he said "He was killed by her" Spike told them pointing to Twilight Sparkle.

"You killed my brother?" Pharynx hissed.

"under that wretched brat Celestia's orders" Spike said with his anger growing slightly, the new developed changelings hissed at the five ponies and started moving towards them.

"My brother wouldn't hurt a thing and you killed him, there is no place for you here" the changeling leader hissed.

"If I were you I wouldn't let them live or have the others try to get help to take you out" Spike told them, he turned to leave.

"Your leaving us?, again with them" Rainbow demanded.

"Uh yeah " Spike told her simply.

"Please Spike, we are sorry for what we did and what I did to you, but please stop them" Celestia pleaded.

"Yes please for give us" Twilight spoke.

Spike turned around with his face back to hard as stone and cold eyes "You should've thought of that before, now you will pay for your sins, besides I think you can handle things from here" Spike said coldly then flashed away with a flare of green fire.

"Oh didn't see that coming" Discord said and flashed them all out just as the changelings charged.

"That was too close" Twilight said "But atleast we are out"

"lets git out'ah here, before they git us" Applejack spoke and Celestia teleported them out.

* * *

The group returned at the entrance of Ponyville.

"Spike left us to be killed" Fluttershy whimpered "that can't be Spike" she said.

"It's terrible to except but Spike is truly no friend to us" Celestia said "but I will try to find him and change his mind" she promised, then she convulsed as a charge of purple streams of lightning slammed into her from behind knocking her forward.

"No need to try and find me, here I am" a voice spoke, they looked to see who struck the solar alicorn, it was Spike who's face was set hard as stone and purple sparks still surged across his clawedfingers which was still out stretched but then he put it down.

"I thought I made it clear we weren't friends?" Spike said coldly "Or was my reactions too subtle?" he asked.

Then Spike's power began to fester "Then let me be clear as a I can" he said "stop looking for me, you think i didn't notice you ponies trying to find me" he hissed.

"That is the nicest I'm going to be" Spike told them.

"Your time in isolation has closed you off" Shining Armor said.

"Oh your going to lecture me about me being closed off, who was one of the bunch that wanted Thorax gone not giving him a chance" Spike said coldly "What is worse my so called betrayal or the fact I opened a door nopony would dare open?" he demanded.

"we fought he brainwashed you" Celestia spoke said who had recovered, Spike shot them a look.

"If Thorax brainwashed me don't you think you would've felt the magic link that was me, flutter?" Spike said with a slight snarl "You probably noticed the link you and Sparkle had is now gone but that was because when I taped into the full access it shattered it" he said "Thats why part of the reason you couldn't find me either" he explained.

"So you left us because your friend was killed?" Rainbow dash said with low tone "We were your friends and you left us for dead with our new enemies" she demanded.

Spikes eyes flared with fire "you are not my friends" he said in a beast and demon like voice "I was never a friend, I was used, pranked on and pushed aside, and your confused why I wanted to leave?" he hissed.

"I if there was one of the few realizations of being alone in my self-exile taught me, I don't need anyone" Spike said coldly.

"Spike I'm sorry for what we did" Starlight glimmer spoke "But we tried to fix it but you ruined it, we could've had allies" she said.

"Yeah you would've if Celestia didn't have miss murderer over there to kill Thorax" Spike snapped "and you of all should've been more open about a former enemy turning good" he said "And thorax told me he was different from the very beginning trying to find a friend, like me" he said.

"If my power allowed me to turn back time, I would stop Twilight from killing Thorax in a heart beat" Spike hissed "Over the years ponies said Changelings or dragons like myself were monsters, but then I saw it and I said to myself "ponies are the real monsters"" he said.

"Except you crossed that line when incinerated Chrysalis" Twilight reminded with a glare.

"Yeah Me, Celestia and you have one thing in common, the three of us take lives" Spike said.

"Which you didn't show remorse" Rainbow dash snapped.

"Shuddup! you stay out of this" Spike shot back.

"Uh you said before "one of the few realizations" what did you mean?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"I did say one of few, i guess I can explain a bit" Spike said to her " the others were, I had power to make changes and make my own place in this world, the other one was I realised there was always a void empty" he said, said as his eyes glowed solid neon green as tapped into his mystic powers and the energy and power pulsed out him as turned into solid eerie white and spiked powerfully then the energy gather in his claws and thrusted his claws up forcefully he shot the energy into the sky it made a noise like a gun going off, then eerie wind started blowing and a shadow spreaded across Ponyville then all over Equestria, the world turned dark gray and stopped living and things turned lifeless, ponyvile's luscious grass and flowers dried up and trees lost their leaves and the light that faded away left a gray background.

The ponies and Discord looked at this with shock at the sight of the once colorful Equestria was now a dark and gray world and the one who caused it who they thought was a friend or a brother or son.

"This is bad, very very bad" Rainbow said all she could say, the others couldn't talk from shock, they looked at Spike who was hovering 10 feet off the ground with raw power surging around him and his eyes glowing solid neon green, who had a cold expressionless face like he didn't care what he just did.

"What have you done?" Celestia gaped at the dragon.

"fulling my purpose" Spike responded with beastlike and demon like voice, this time it resonated and it didn't go back to his normal voice "You see all of creatures have a part or purpose" he said, you gestured to the mane 7 "You bunch in charge of fixing friendship problems" he gestured three alicorns "In charge of order over the day and night, and love, Yuck" he gestured to discord "Chaos and mischief" then he placed a claw over his chest.

"Then there is me, who didn't really have a real part, til now that is" Spike said.

"And whats that stopping life from blooming?" Rainbow dash sneered but nervously.

"over the years I asked myself over and over there was never a creature who brings the end or the final devastation of the world or what bible or other times call it, the Apocalypse" he spoke making the group gasp in horror at the word "that was the only void that remained unfulfilled" he said .

"which brings me to my final reason" Spike said "I have taking that roll" he smirked coldly.

The group looked at the dragon with horror, Spike had revealed that he filled a void that indeed that was never recorded or filled, then they all became aware, Spike was not a friend but a enemy and possible Equestria's final destruction.

Then he lowered to the ground and landed "But first I'm going to make the ones pay for the death of my friend and done to me" he hissed, his eye landed on Celestia.

"Starting with you" Spike hissed, then made a step forward as he tapped into his power, then made some movements and wind started building around his forearms and pieces of stones started moving around his wrists and shot his arms forward and the rocks melded together into two pairs of fists which were shot out a high speed because the wind propelling them at Celestia.

The solar alicorn recovered from her shock and disbelief and blocked with a shield of magic shattering the rock fists.

"fell for it again" Spike sneered made jerked his arm up and a basket ball size pillar slammed into her underbelly sending her flying up and Spike made a strong gust of wind the knocked her back into a building, Then he made a wave of his hand and a wall of rocks coming to the side grabbed Luna and Cadance into a wall then he blast it with a ball of magic turning it into metal trapping them against the wall.

Spike's eyes narrowed as he started walking menacingly at them, then energy started building inside of Spike as he glared and the gray sky turned black as thunder rumbled, then purple sparks flickered around his body as magic and mystic energy molded together with the sparks and Spike launched bolts of purple lightning into the clouds making the black and heavy clouds flicker with purple bolts, the clouds turned black and dark green.

Then he made a comet of water grab Fluttershy, pinkie and rarity and turned it to solid ice, then Rainbow Dash charged at Spike swinging but Spike ducked under a swing and blocked another and punched her in the face and kicked her back on the ground, then launched a blast of magic hitting the fast pegasus creating a blanket of metal around her then lifted it up by controlling the metal and tossed her back into Celestia who was charging forward sending her back on the ground.

Spike then ran at Shining who launched a blast at him but Spike dodged to the side and using his magic he created black vines and new grass stretched and grew larger capturing the Unicorn and pulling Shining on the ground, then turned the grass into metal since Shining was a strong pony. He then looked at Twilight who cast a magic blast at him but Spike launched a blast of mystic energy and magic stopping the attack with a loud crackle, then breathed a jet of blue flames at the lavender alicorn who blocked it with a dome of magic when the flames stopped Spike was gone.

"Twilight look out!" Starlight called, Twilight looked and saw Spike coming down with a foot which was swirling with wind and glowing with mystic energy, the kick slammed into the shield shattering it with a boom, then punched Twilight in the face, then grabbed her by the horn, and threw her to the side through a house.

He looked at the last ones still in play, Starlight Glimmer, Applejack and Discord.

"Want to see more" Spike said coldly, then mystic energy started pulsing around him stronger and he narrowed his eyes "like what all of Equestria will be like" he spoke.

Then Spike let out what sounded like a snarl clenching his fists, the ground started to tremble and crack with an earthquake, he looked at Ponyville and the shaking and the cracks traveled to the village buildings started to shake and crack and pieces fell off, then Spike made purple lightning bolts fall from the black and dark green thunder clouds slamming into buildings setting them on fire, spike made a circle movement with his arms and claws, the wind swirled around and four tornadoes on each side of Ponyville landed ripping up the ground and buildings, then he merged the tornadoes together into one massive right in the middle, buildings were pulled out of the ground and ripped apart from the tornadoes might, pony's screaming in fright and running around.

Then Spike threw his arms to the side's with a yell and the village was torn to pieces, the mystic made storm and disasters stopped. the once proud village was no more just rubble and smoldering fires and pony's running or flying in terror.

The group looked in horror and shock, the once village where their friendship were made, had fallen to the ground, only chunks of buildings remained.

Spike just smirked coldly "look alive and see what Equestria is now, because it is going to change" he said before teleporting away with a bolt of lightning. the group looked at Spike but only to find out he was gone.

"It's gone, Ponyville is gone" Fluttershy whimpered in Discord's chest while he held her close.

* * *

Celestia had recovered and started to free the trapped pony's that rose against Spike but failed.

They plopped down on the ground after they checked to see if the pony's were okay, scared but okay. the only place that was not touched was Sweet Apple Acres.

"We have to stop him" Celestia spoke shutting off the glum and defeated mane 7 and Shining Armor, Discord and two alicorns state.

"what was that sister?" Luna spoke.

"We must stop Spike" Celestia repeated "Equestria is at risk with him on the loose" she said

"We have to take him down" Celestia said with a stronger tone.

"But how is so powerful he took us down and made Ponyville fall in seconds" Rainbow said broodily "It won't take long for Equestria to brought to it's knees" she said.

"We will find a way, we always do" Twilight spoke with renewed spirits.

"But it will not be easy, with a being like Spike it will take alot of effort" Celestia said "We must prepare, Cadance get all your your guards while Luna and I do the same" she said.

"Yes Aunt Celestia" Cadance said before teleporting herself and Shining to the Crystal Empire.

Then hours later a 10,000 centurion of Guards from Solar Lunar and Crystal guards, they were covered in armrod and held spears, Shining was in his Royal guards armor had arrived with 100 of Royal Guards, so the total was 10,100 guards.

"Okay thanks for all showing up, Equestria is in terrible danger the Apocalypse is over us all so spread out all over Equestria and protect it" Celestia spoke passionately "You fight with everything you were taught and we will stop the Apocalypse" she said.

"But do not underestimate this enemy" Celestia warned "Now go and defend" she ordered. The guards were transported to different areas of Equestria.

"Twilight you and your friends be ready we do not know how powerful Spike really is, but something tells me we don't want to know" Celestia said.

"We won't underestimate him like we did in Ponyville" Twilight said strongly.

"But where is he going to attack?" Rainbow asked.

"That's why I sent guards all over the place, I don't know" Celestia replied

* * *

Spike was in a wide open space looking at a hovering disk deciding where to attack next, then decided to flip a coin and decided by making a silver coin with a dragon head and wings on the sides with a small blast of magic .

"Heads: it's Manehatten, wings:go somewhere else I desire" Spike smirked coldly, he flipped it front of his face and caught it "Heads, means Manehatten" he said before his eyes glowed solid neon green and flashed out with a flash of green fire.

In Manehatten a flash of green fire appeared 10 feet above the City and Spike appeared, he looked at his surroundings then clenching his fists tightly and grimacing the dark gray sky turned black as his mystic powers grew and he snapped his hands into the sides focusing on buildings close they shook and cracked, he slowly raised his clawed hands and pieces of the buildings broke off and metal beams were ripped right out of buildings and wrinkled out of normal shape, he made a upwards motion with his hands and the ground shook with an earthquake that split open the street and lower parts of the buildings cracked all the way up and he made a huge sweeping movement with his arms and a massive wave of water from the ocean slammed into the city with such force it knocked over buildings like dominoes, Spike brought a clawedhand back and the water followed the movements then he threw the arm forward turning the water into ice the ice shattered and splintered buildings into pieces, he then brought lightning bolts from the skies the crashed into abandoned carriages into rows and different directions destroying them with thundering boom, he then opened the ground open more and exhaled and made a upward motion and lava erupted to the sides and crashed into buildings burning bricks and setting stores on fire.

He let out a yell of fury and buildings were shredded to bits and metal was ripped out of place and crinkled, he made a wave and lava was swept against the buildings with a force of a tsunami and made a big comet of water hit the lava and with steam and a hissing sound the lava turned solid and black and ripped apart buildings

Then he heard some hoofsteps on the east side of Manehatten getting closer and he looked and saw Solar guards, he smirked.

"Things just got exciting" Spike smiled coldly and shot off and landed 10 feet from him.

"Spike what are you doing here?" One solar guard spoke in confusion, Spike just lifted his head with a gaze hard as stone and glowing solid eyes, he then walked forward, he then conjured up a weapon of different elements, a pole of pebbles formed a spear and solidified and a rod of metal formed attached to the spear then he made a footlong sword from fire and lightning and fused with with the pole and spun it around in a circle and in a battle stance.

"Draw your weapons monsters" Spike demanded as he launched a blast of mystic energy from his weapons blade hitting a Solar guard in the chest plate knocking him backwards into a wall ten feet away, out. Then Spike ran at full speed at them with a beastlike battle cry closing the gap in seconds and swung with his sword which was block by a spear, but spike's weapon was charged with electricity making it like livewire which shocked the guard and he kicked him back with a kick, the blade flashed and sparked like a lightning bolt the blade leaving burnt black slashes in their armor and painful cuts and punched another in the chest sending him flying into a building and he stabbed his spear in the ground and kicked guards with his legs all the way around and jumping and slammed the blade on the ground hiw own strength cracked the ground badly and unleashed a shockwave of mystic energy fused with lightning the blew several off the hooves a buildings wall, out.

Spike slammed his pole in one's face knocking him back and kicked him into another sending them both back, he whirled his weapon around cutting through spears rods with the sword part and then whirled the spear in the air and torrents of wind formed around he swung his weapon in a arc the wind slammed into a bunch blowing the back, he then raised his weapon at the sky which thundered and flashed with lightning, then he slammed the blade on the ground a blasts of lightning slammed around Spike making a shockwave that knocked them rest into walls, out and injured.

Then he dismissed his weapon which faded away in the elements it was made by, then Spike flared his arms to the side buildings started being ripped apart and metal again being ripped from place, Spike yelled with anger and the whole city was broken into pieces flying in arcs.

"another place gone" Spike gleamed and then laughed with malevolence, he then closed his eyes spreading his senses outwards and his eyes snapped open

"Ah mother, you make my time as the apocalypse all too fun" Spike chuckled cruelly "Since mother is still in Canterlot, I should do something to lure them somewhere to get them out of the way" he thought.

"How about a place she likes, like Pollywood" Spike said, he then then sunk into the ground like it was water and then traveled east through the ground. Seconds later he sensed he was getting close, he then grimaced and the ground shifted and cracked. on the surface of Pollywood, on the outskirts the ground trembled with an earthquake and a volcano ruptured through and it erupted with lava and black ash and smoke, Spike then emerged from the ground and he glared at the city of Pollywood strongly and zipped three from it with his speed and thrusted his arms out wards and growled and the ground cracked all the way through the city, he got the sense Celestia had guards all over that evacuate Equestria.

"Good news for innocent bad news for them but first lets give them a scare first" Spike smiled cruelly, then he closed his eyes and found where they were, he made the ground crack in front of them.

The Solar and some Lunar guards were keeping on guard when the ground shook infront of them and stumbled back just as a lava monster appeared from the ground and let out a big loud thunderous and city shaking roar that had the guards screaming and running out to the west of Pollywood.

Back with Spike he was roaring thunderously, it turns out the roar that scared off the guards was actually Spike's that he fused wit the lava monsters he stopped effects and laughed uproariously.

"Now then" Spike smiled darkly he grimaced at the magma and made the ground split and made the magma travel all over the city and got low and shot up and snapped his hands up at the sky with a yell and lava erupted through the buildings and hardened thanks to Spike, the lava that ruptured through and hardened tore apart buildings and pieces big and small were stuck in the hardened lava.

"That will get her attention" Spike spoke then flashed away

* * *

With Celestia and the rest.

"These is getting boring, where's the action?" Rainbow Dash said getting impatient.

"Relax sally, besides you got tussled down in a second when y'ah tried to scrap with our ole Apocalyptic buddy" Applejack warned her "Ya really want to find out when ya get em really worked up" she asked.

"Red alert!" Pinkie Pie spoke, as her tail was wagging up and down "Pinkie sense is going off meaning someplace is getting hammered" she called.

Celestia conjured up a screen with different places of Equestria "Where?" she asked scanning.

"there" Twilight said and they all gasped when they saw Manehatten, the city was leveled.

"Ooh a felt one to" Discord said as another showed Pollywood, which was replaced by jagged spikes of hardened lava and balls of hail hammering Solar and Lunar guards.

"no" Celestia gasped and teleported them all away, just as Spike flashed where they were just standing who was smiling cruelly.

Pollywood Celestia just beamed Discord, Applejack and everyone else and saw the destroyed city of Pollywood and injured Guards thanks to the hail.

"Okay If Pollywoods here, where in Tarnation is Spike Ya'll? " Applejack asked, Everyone was thinking when thunder sounded in the distance.

"Uh that way" Pinkie Pie pointed, they all whipped around and looked.

"no" Celestia and Luna at once and beamed everypony back to Canterlot.

* * *

The ponies and Discord were beamed back to Canterlot where they gasped when they saw Spike standing there with a cold and cruel smile.

"The gasping is getting really annoying and old" Spike said in a beastlike demonic and resonating voice "How you like my work so far?" he asked with a cold smile.

"You crossed the line this time" Celestia said firmly.

"Just remember you crossed the line first, always remember that" Spike retorted "But lets not dwell the inevitable" he said and conjured up a sword out of thin air and touched it with his fire powers and his mystic energy, then he made a sword gesture to know he was ready.

"Lets see who'll win an old lady or the son of a dragon lord" Spike challenged.

"Your out numbered 1 to 12" Discord reminded.

"That is true" Spike agreed "But you know full well I can take you all down in a heart beat" he said "So I will call a aid in combat" he said, then he snapped his clawedfingers and five 7 foot tall rock monster with glowing solid eyes burst from the ground.

"Attack!" Spike ordered forcefully they moved fast, one struck Shining armor in the face knocking him back and another swiped Cadance away. Spike then turned at Celestia and charged deflecting blast off his sword and jumped and kicked as Celestia made a shield dome deflecting his atttack, his free clawedfist glowed with mystic energy slamming it into the dome shattering it and slammed another in Celestia's face and slammed the hilt's sword in her head and kicked her back several feet.

Then Celestia started running to the castle and Spike jumped over in front of her stopping her "if so powerful you are, why leave?" he asked in a low tone as his sword glowed brighter.

Celestia conjured up a battle axe with her magic and swung which Spike stepped in and blocked by the shaft and ducked under a swing and swung at her head which she blocked, Spike then conjured up a blunt bludgeon from behind her and swung.

"Sister look out!" Luna called, Celestia turned and blocked the attack but the caught a fist to the jaw that sent her to the ground. He blocked a blast from Luna with a thick shield of magic that formed on his arm, he blitzed at her with a blur and slammed a fist in Luna's jaw, then chopped Luna's horn off with his sword and then blast her back with a purple bolt of lightning slamming her into a wall then trapped her against the wall with a giant hand from the ground.

He turned back to Celestia and shot a whitish green fire ball from a clawedhand at Celestia who was getting up hitting her in the chestplate knocking her back and then made a tornado under her that swept her up then stopped it, he blurred closer as she fell right into a powerful punch slamming her through several buildings.

Spike then focused and made fist size hail form in the black stormy sky then set them flame, then brought his hands down and made the burning whitish green hail fell hard damaging buildings and smashing windows and setting carpets on fire and forced the fire to burn bigger, then brought down big rock size of whiteish green flaming hail which destroyed parts of buildings, he looked in the distance more burning hail fell setting the field on fire.

Celestia stirred from the hit and gasped as Canterlot was being destroyed, building being destroyed and set on fire by large chunks of burning hail.

"Spike you monster!" Celestia cried out with horror then charged with a streak at Spike but Spike charged back and swung slamming a fist in her approaching hoof making a shock wave the blew out remaining windows, then Spike made daggers appear from thin air and launched them at her which got stuck in a wall of magic which Spike broke through and slammed a kick in her chest slamming her into a buildings wall cracking it grabbed her by the head and threw her back to the hooves and hoof and foot infront of the others.

"Twilight you keep him busy I need my armor and my solar sword" Celestia told her student and started to fly but Spike jumped and grabbed her rear hoof and dropped throwing her on the ground.

"I don't think so" Spike hissed and brought his sword down which he made grow wider and larger and brought it down which Celestia blocked with a shield of magic swung again with a harder swing which cracked the shield, then made a metal fist form around his fist and wrist and slammed it hard on the shield puncing through it and stood over Celstia and slammed a blow in her face grabbed her by the neck and threw her through a building and into antoher wall which spike flew at her with a blink and kicked her through it Twilight teleported infront of him Spike just charged at her and swung slamming a blow at her horn base which cracked to the tip and fell to pieces and kicked her back into a wall.

"Shouldn't have gotten in the way" Spike hissed then caught her hoof she threw at him "Without your horn your nothing" he said coldly as he punched her left and right across the face then grabbed her by the chest and threw her back.

Twilight grunted with pain as she hit the ground, Spike landed with a thud 3 feet from her, with a low snarl. He looked and saw the others just finished breaking his rock monsters which fell to pieces, they looked like the finally did it.

"break all you want" Spike said "I'll make more" he smirked evilly and snapped his claws and 8 appeared but these time the rock monsters spat out lava balls at them, then with them unknowing their stomachs opened then he made a gust of wind that blew them in the holes and he sealed them up making them with bars so they could see.

"Don't worry I'm not that cruel, yet" Spike said, he then blast the monsters and turned them into metal monsters.

"There you shouldn't break them now" Spike smirked coldly, he turned to Twilight "and another part of my revenge, is to make you feel the pain I felt" he said.

"I felt when you killed Thorax" Spike snarled, he turned to his creatures "by tearing away everything you love, Destroy them" he said then the creatures sunk their stomachs inwards, getting tighter and tighter.

"Spike stop please, Stop I'm sorry" Twilight pleaded.

"Silence!" Spike barked as thunder rumbled he then stuck out a hand out with a motion and a sphere of wind appeared around her and made the wind stronger suffocating Twilight, he then lifted the sphere up to his face with a lifting gesture with his hand.

He then made a blade with fire "Good bye old friend" he said coldly, then just as he was about to swing.

"Spike the Dragon!" Celestia's voice thundered across, he told his creatures to stop, he looked and saw Celestia in her armor and glowered at the solar sword and then tossed Twilight at one creature's mouth which swallowed her up in the cage, she gained her air back.

Spike glared as he made armor appeared around him self, the armor covered his upperbody and lowerbody and shin and wrists and parts of his tail, the armor was dark gray and silver strips on the sides and and another sword but with mystic energy and fire.

"Your reign is stopping here and now" Celestia stated firmly.

"Oh I barely begun" Spike smirked, then he closed his eyes and focused and his power appeared around him in sphere of mystic energy and raw transparent energy, the sphere started spiking like a plasma ball and the air crackled as Spike's power was reaching it's peak, then focused on the last places in equestria, he then growled and yelled as he used his power to destroy equestria by controlling metal poles of the planet and the other elements, in 5 seconds.

Celestia just looked with terror at this, Spike smiled cruelly and coldly as he made a massive bursting flash of mystic and magic, then the destroyed equestria changed, the ground became split as lava and water formed spikes, and black crooked plants came through the ground and grew 5 inch thorns, then volcanoes broke through the ground where buildings were, then slanted towers of of the earth grew out and turned to metal grew vines with 4 inch thorns wrapped around them and water turned to lava, then made meteor size burning hail fall from the sky slamming into the ground exploding and turning into spiky spheres of ice and slammed into rumbled.

Then made lava zigzag's and made them solid through the patterns of the cities, Spike then concentrated on the last place Canterlot and with a yell Canterlot was shredded into arcs and the the castle collapsed and then a lava burst from where the castle was high in the air and turned into a castle of thick obsidian and parts of it turned to metal for extra strength.

Then a massive surge of eerie energy and whitish green energy pulsed as the sphere of mystic power around him grew larger, then shot upwards a pillar of energy and mystic energy exploded with blue electrical energy spiraling upwards around the energy pillar, then a feeling suddenly went through Spike, a feeling of wickedness as a maniacal laugh tore through his throat.

"Wuahhahahahaahahah Ah hahaahaaa!" Spike laughed, as the clouds all over turned heavy and black green with purple lightning flashing. Then he looked at Celestia with a evil and cruel smile.

Celestia shook the horror off and glared at Spike, actually a creature that looked like spike but to her, she just saw a monster and a demon "You shall pay demon" Celestia charged at Spike, Spike just stood there and blocked a swing of her sword with his, the two were locked in a battle between two powerful creatures, a dragon vs alicorn, a mystic vs mage, beast vs beauty, might vs magic, son vs. mother.

Then Spike swung a hard downwards swing which Celestia blocked but the strength and impact sent her to her knees where Spike blasted her back with a burst of mystic energy, then made a paralyzing move to her upper back and slammed a blow at her forehead making her useless and slammed a heavy blow to her jaw, down 7 feet back and not getting up.

"NO!" the others cried.

Celestia just looked weakly at him "Whats wrong falling and can't get up" Spike said with a cold smile and chuckled cruelly.

"don't worry you will regain your walking ability in a few minutes, but lets see how you like it when your banished" Spike said narrowing his eyes at the rest "all of you" he said with no emotion, then let out a loud angry roar as a massive glowing transparent neon green dome slammed into Celestia and the others, the rock creatures were broke into pieces as the others were thrown out into the distance.

* * *

With Celestia and the others they were flying through the air, then they landed in a flat and gray area, the only place That wasn't touch, yet in the changes that Spike made.

"No" Celestia said regaining her ability to walk, as she tried to go back but crashed into a wall of 3 inch thick vines infront of her all the way to the glowing dome Spike made from his magic and mystic power, the Dome was 10 buckball fields away and the dome was thick but transparent.

"No" the others cried.

"Equestria" discord started in shock

"Is gone" the others finished in tears

With Spike was just looking out in the distance with a cold smile, then another wicked laugh escaped him.

"Wuahahaha heheahhahahaaa!" Spike laughed "Equestria is mine" he said throwing a clawed fist in victory.


	6. Chapter 6 Spike's defeat

hours later after Equestria fell Celestia was pacing back and forth horrified of what happened to the once luscious Equestria was now a twisted and mutated place of terror.

"What do we do?, Equestria is gone and hope is lost" Celestia spoke "the whole world is in Spike's grasp" she said, then a splash of cold water hit her face snapping her out of it.

"Pull yourself together" Discord told her as he made the cup of he was holding vanish "Now what do we do" he asked.

"We can't do anything, since that dome is in the way" Celestia replied.

"Then we break it down" Rainbow said cockily, then flew off into the distance and blasted forward quickly building up speed, she went into sonic rainboom right at the dome.

"No Don't" Twilight warned, too late for Rainbow, the rainbow maned Pegasus smashed into the dome and a shock of energy slammed her right back.

"Whoa that's shocking" Pinkie Pie spoke the rest just looked at her with a 'Really' look at the bad joke "what, I joke when I'm terrified" she said.

"Thats why, that shield is keeping us out" Twilight told her.

"But how can we take it down" Fluttershy asked.

"lets try blasting it" Cadance said, soon discord, Shining Armor and the four alicorns blasted high powered magic blasts at the dome but they just washed over it a deflected, they increased their blows until they were spent of energy, then Starlight and Rarity blasted the shield.

With Spike he could sense from the crackling sound his dome was being hammered but he scoffed "Don't they know it's futile, lets give them a surprise" He said. He then concentrated on the dome, the dome absorbing the blasts then with a shout launched them back.

The ponies stopped firing, then they heard a crackle and looked and saw the blasts surging in a circle and turned solid and surged.

"Uh guys might i suggest something?" Discord said as their blasts fired back at them "RUN!" he yelled they ran as fast as they could the blast slammed into the area they were just standing making a thundering boom, the impact made a shockwave that knocked them off their hooves and threw them forward, when the dust cleared, a massive part of ledge they were on was blasted to pieces and smoldering with flames and smoke.

"Okay that is ah negative on blasting it" Applejack gaped.

"Is he trying to kill us?" Starlight said.

"what do you think?" Rainbow snapped.

"If we can't touch it or even blast it then its not going to be taking down" Celestia said gloomily.

"But there has to be a way" Rarity said "Spike will do dreadful things" she told her.

"Tell me something that's more _dreadful_ than Spike twisting and mutating Equestria, in a leaving nightmare?" Rainbow dash snapped, then a flash was seen from the dome which made them look and they saw Equestria it's normal self.

"no" Celestia gasped.

"What is Spike doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"He made a illusion to attract the other ponies back" Celestia said.

"What would he gain from that?" Twilight asked, the others were thinking except three because they were there before.

"Control" Starlight spoke.

"Order and being recognized" Luna said.

"Respect" Discord finished.

"How do we fight an enemy that knows our strengths and looks like he knows what to do, because each enemy we fought, their plans were either half cocked or they didn't plan" Pinkie Pie asked, Applejack was pacing around when she saw something, she walked over to it.

"Whats this?" Applejack spoke then her eyes widened "Uh folks, ya'll need to see these , the walked over and their eyes widened.

"Thats because Spike did plan" Twilight gaped, on the ground where they were thrown to, was sketches of their faces of who was the biggest threat and which ones to go to first.

"Now it makes sense why Spike attacked Celestia and the stronger ones first" Shining asked "And why he turned rock into metal on some of us, because we would break them" he said.

"There strategies and he trained himself for combat" Twilight said.

"and he threw us out out of Equestria because and trapped us out because we were a real threat to his plans" Discord said.

"It would seem like that" Applejack spoke "I hate to admit it but that Dragon knows what he's doing" she said.

"Maybe Spike doesn't know what he is doing he might be lost in his mind" Fluttershy spoke.

"I wish it were that thy case, but this is far from thee truth" Luna said.

"Fluttershy does have a point, the loss he went through must of changed something in him" Applejack said.

"Don't you get it, we all have our share of bad things but it's not enough to have us change into the apocalypse" Twilight told the two.

"None of it would've happened if Ya'll trusted him about the changeling" Applejack pointed out "All of this could've been avoided" she said.

"Perhaps but still Spike is an enemy and a threat to Equestria and like any threat" Celestia said.

"We must take him down" Twilight finished.

"But how?" Rainbow asked with little patience.

"We need to figure it out and quick" Cadance said.

"I'm Cadance surely you can see Spike has a troubled heart, I mean you can sense the conflict or warmth of a ponies heart" Fluttershy tried.

"Normally I can sense but I didn't sense a thing from his, I didn't even feel it coming when we were trapped in the cocoons or even when I'm a foot from him" Cadance told her "and a sense no warmth or life in his heart" she said "His heart is dead and cold" she told her.

"Well it is beating since he is alive" Discord said since he has really good hearing.

"But it is cold and dead as a rock" Cadance finished "that is why he's eyes were cold and lifeless" she said

"and when I fought him I looked into his eyes and I saw Darkness and hatred, also a creature who 100% knows what he is doing" Celestia spoke "I know when I see a hesitated glint in their eyes they are in a bad spot, but I saw no ounce of that in his eyes" she said.

"But what do we do?" Luna asked "He must have a chink or Achilles heel" she said.

"We must stay together and trust each other or Spike might divide us" Celestia warned them.

"She is half right, but I'm going to do worse, I'm going rip the friendship you seven share apart" a cold resonating voice sounded, they turned and saw their greatest enemy standing 5 feet from them with cold smirk.

"You!" Rainbow snarled and charged at Spike, Spike just slammed a punch in her face knocking her back and then he made a swipe with a arm and a solid blast of wind blew them back, Spike put the same dome around Equestria around himself deflecting blasts back at the attacker making them jump back.

"Ah Rainbow Crash if only you knew what Rarity thought of you" Spike tisked.

"Yeah I'm awesome" Rainbow boasted.

"Your correct, awesome" Rarity said halfheartedly.

"Now I know why you were chosen for generosity, your not honest like Applejack, she says what is on her mind, not always the best but Honesty is better than generosity" Spike said "You should read this Rainbow and see what she feels around you" he said tossing a piece of paper to her hooves she picked it up and gasped and glared at Rarity.

"That is what you think of me, a obnoxious showboater" Rainbow spat _"Sometimes I wish Rainbow would grow up about her boasting about being a Wonderbolt, sometimes she acts more like a child than a adult mare_

 _Rarity Belle"_ she readed out loud with anger in her voice.

"I don't think that or wrote that" Rarity tried.

"Uh that defense Ain't true actually" Applejack said "I can tell when ah pony is lying and yah just did" she said with a frown making Rainbow angrier.

"Rainbow thinks of you as a prissy fussy snob" Spike readed from another page.

"And might I add, a shallow backstabbing social climber" Rainbow dash hissed at Rarity.

"Actually that is actually a nice way of saying to what you called her" Spike said "Lets just say the word you said would have parents covering the colts and fillies ears it was used around them" he said making Rarity gasp appalled and glared at Rainbow.

"I should've added a foulmouthed arrogant mare to the list" Rarity hissed.

"And Fluttershy and Pinkie what do you want to know what the other said and vise versa" Spike smirked, he held up two pages and gave them it with a breeze he conjured up, they gasped.

"A wild partyalcoholic boar" Pinkie Pie shrieked "What!?" she said outraged.

"a wimp and thats putting it lightly" Fluttershy gasped

"How dare you!?" they said glaring at each other.

"Oh and Twilight what was that you wrote about Starlight and Starlight the same?, about _'sometimes I think Starlight might go bad again so I've been keeping a careful eye on her when we she is studying and make sure she doesn't try to change fate again" "It has been a week being Twilight's student_ _and I wish she was a bit more active, she is a good teacher but it is annoying when she is always reading or when I always bump into her when she has her nose muzzle in a book when she is walking, and it bugs me how lazy she acts at times just sitting on her rump and having her assistant do her own chores for her"_ Spike spoke looking at the pages.

The teacher and the student glared at each with bared teeth, the 6 mares got into a heated arguement with another what they didn't like about the other.

"I wish I wasn't made an element to be with a backstabber like you!" the 5 all said.

"I should've stayed in my old village away from you" Starlight barked.

"Wish granted" Spike said with a cold smile then yelled letting out a blast of mystic power sending them scattering in different directions, then he looked at the three alicorns, Shining Armor, Discord and Applejack who were left.

"There goes harmony, that's why you should be honest and help those areas instead of hiding and keep secrets, now their going to face their consequences alone" Spike said "and if they ever do cross paths they will have to earn the others trust again" he said coldly with a wicked grin.

"Now with harmony gone, i'm getting rid of love and friendship and light" Spike said with a low tone and drew a sword and moved forward.

"It doesn't have to be this way" Applejack tried.

"Oh but it does, as I understand the apocalypse means the final judgement of the world or in this case, ponies" Spike said, then his eyes glowed slightly "and her judgement and twilights is decided" he said "and their final judgement, is death!" he snarled at the last part.

"But worry they won't be alone, because Cadance and Shining Armor are going to" Spike said with a low tone "For not listening to me" he said with a glare.

"Spike I know y'ah you would nev'er Do this" Applejack tried, Spike just looked at her with no emotion.

"What you thought you knew about me" Spike said "I buried it with Thorax and if the ones that banished and had Thorax killed because they didn't think I was telling the truth then, they don't know me at all" he stated.

"We had-" Shining started.

"No choice" Spike scoffed "You did, you choose wrong" said, he then pointed at Celestia with his sword and the other two

"She had the choice of leaving my parents alone, Sparkle had a choice of ignoring Celestia's order and leaving Thorax alone, those two had the choice to listen to me, but not one of those four did" Spike gritted his teeth at last part.

"Now I'm making my choice, a chance for my own vengeance" Spike said with glowing solid green eyes, that burned with fire and mystic energy.

Celestia charged drawing a battle axe, she swung Spike just raised a clawedhand and the ax blade shattered like glass making her gasp with shock.

"Your powers are weak old mare" Spike sneered, she swung again with a sword Spike just lazily stepped to the side, then he caught the blade and yanked it out of her magic, then tightened his grip hard and the blade shattered he grabbed her by the throat picking her up then slammed a fist in her stomach hard knocking her back a dozen feet.

"You'll shall pay for this madness" Luna declared with a glare and charged with a sword but Spike dodged slightly and grabbed the sword by the hilt pulling it out of the magic then snapped it across his knee with little effort.

"Whats happening dear sister" Luna asked in shock.

"I don't know, this never happened before" Celestia replied in equal shock Spike just smirked cruelly.

"Feel a little powerless?" Spike said with a cold smile "That is because your out of range where your power is strongest and you two are far from the range points of the sun and the moon" he said "Meaning your far south to the point you can't draw strength from the sun and moon" he smirked, then he chuckled maliciously.

"No" the two stated.

"Ohh yes" Spike smiled wickedly "Lucky for me my power comes from within" he said "Of all the enemies you faced not one of them tried to get you out of range from your power, there plans were half done only taking over a small part of Equestria and play around, I don't play I plan and strategize and execute" he claimed.

"Thats why I'm successful and they failed" Spike said "and from Equestria, I Want It All" he grin savagely as a glint in his eyes appeared.

"And no one will stop me" Spike glared.

"In time somepony will triumph and you will fall, like I did" Discord warned him "Evil never wins" he said.

"Perhaps they will but it will take 100 years for that dome to come down and if you do return, I will always throw you back out and you will always start from the beginning" Spike snickered.

"And honestly, you can't defeat any problem with out harmony" Spike said "Or love" he narrowed his eyes and conjured and threw a two daggers at Cadance.

"No!" Shining Armor yelled and pushed her out of the way and the dagger jammed in his shoulder and back leg making him groan in pain.

"Predictable, I knew you would take the hit, love made you weak Shining Armor" Spike said "attachments and _love"_ he spat at the word "Are weaknesses" he said.

"Your a monster" Cadance cried with tears as she checked on Shining Armor who couldn't stand on up on his legs since two were out of commission.

"Oh I'm worse than a monster, I'm the apocalypse" Spike corrected with a cold smile, then vanished with a flare of green fire.

"Hang on babe" Cadance said pulling the daggers out and healed his wounds with her magic, he stood back up shakily.

"We need to find the others where ever they are" Celestia said.

"But how we don't know where they were blasted to?" Discord asked "and what of the dome, if what Spike said is true then Equestria will be like this forever" he said, then the dome started to expend higher bigger and wider, then group back up till they stepped off a slope and into the water where they swam to shore quickly, they looked and jagged Spiky rocks ruptured through the gray ground then vines sprouted and turned into metal wrapping around the formations which grew 2 inch metal spikes, then metal towers ruptured through some of the formations and formed bowls on top that lit with cyan flames, metal rigid spikes sprouted through as the rock turned into metal, the stream they just just fell into seconds ago turned into a stream of lava, then tall massive thick walls of rock covered around the outside of the dome and rock spears sprouted and turned into metal spears.

"It's his greed over again" Applejack gaped.

"Spike is a dragon and a dragon's greed only grows" Discord told her.

* * *

Later the group left to find the other elements bearers, then hours turned into days, when they say a familiar face, it was Rainbow Dash who was weak and shaky, Cadance placed a spell that returned Rainbow back to normal but she fell alseep.

"Wait here" Discord said, then he teleported away.

they waited day for a few days when Discord came with unconscious Fluttershy, he went back out a few days and then another day was almost over when Discord came with Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"I'll go this time" Cadance told him and teleported out, then came back 5 days later when she came with Starlight Glimmer. She then came back after 4 days with Twilight Sparkle, all of them were weak and shaky.

"Now we can heal and replenish them" Celestia said, it took half a month but they found the bearers, then Discord and Cadance cast a spell that brought them back into normal state just tired.

"do you think they forget the wedge between them?" Discord asked.

"They have to for all our sake's" Celestia replied.

they woke up an hour later and the 6 mares eyes widened when they saw the other making the them glare.

"Whats she doing here!?" the 6 demanded.

"We will discuss this later but for now eat" Celestia ordered Discord made a buffet appear making their stomachs growl the got huge platefuls of what the wanted and ate them but the 6 mares sat way away from the other, eating with glares.

later after sitting in silence Celestia brought them together "Okay listen it's understandable your mad at the other for keeping those secrets, but what is worse your petty grudges or the fact Equestria is in Spike's claws and the others inside the dome are in danger?" she questioned sternly, they thought of it.

"Look you can stop being the bearers if you want but can't you do it after our greatest threat is stopped?" Celestia asked.

"I guess I can if she won't be in the way" they 6 said at once.

"Good but for Equestria's sake you best be putting your new feeling aside" Celestia said sternly.

* * *

Spike was looking at the ponies from a castle he made by merging it with Canterlots it was massive it was 5 stories tall 4 inchs thick of thick obsidian and metal, that gleamed and glittered in the half low sun since Celestia couldn't raise it and lower it being so far out, that had came back thanks to Spike's illusion, they were cowering in fear at the new world and Spike's new position.

"What are you going to do with us?" A pony asked with fear in his voice.

"Nothing if you stay faithful" Spike said jumping down in front of him.

"Your not going to kill us are you?" a mare asked.

"What a brave roach you are, you know your powerless, you wouldn't dare rise against me" Spike said even tone but there was no warmth "And if you continue to stay faithful and not get in my rule you may stay in my empire" he said, then his eyes went dark "But you rise up I will not hesitate to strike you down" he said to emphasize his point, he made a bolt of lightning crash down from the sky and blast a rock monster obliterating it with a boom.

"Now pretend it's a normal day and caring on your days" Spike said before vanishing with a lightning bolt.

outside the dome

The group was walking for weeks when they came across the stream of lava "Okay things look worse than before and the dome is twice as big" Rainbow dash stated with disbelief.

"Yeah and it will be even harder since there's walls and sharp spikes in the way" Twilight stated, then Discord teleported them in front of the dome.

"Watch your step or your fried" Discord warned them all "Now the easy part was getting to the dome, the hard part is getting it down" he said. they struck the dome with everything they had blasting it or bucking it or hitting it with their front hoofs or bashing into it.

after awhile they stopped worn out, they didn't even crack the spots not even a bit of a crack.

"It's no use the dome is too strong and thick" Twilight groaned.

Discord then spun like a top drilling into the ground and appearing on the other side of the dome "Why didn't we think of that before" Twilight gaped.

"I guess if your the smartest doesn't mean, you have common sense" Starlight sneered.

"Really we haven't been here for a day and your getting in my face, about common sense, where was your common sense when you went bad and enslaved your own village?" Twilight snapped back.

The two growled at each other

"Enough!" Celestia ordered "and follow Discord's lead" she demanded.

The two huffed and one by one they went into the hole and out the end, then walked onward, of course the breach didn't go unnoticed.

Back with Spike, the dragon was meditating when he sensed a disturbance, his eyes opened and his brows furrowed.

"It seems we have a breach" Spike said with a low voice, he flew to where he sensed it.

The group was reaching the wall when they heard a sonic boom and something approaching from the North.

"Well thine plan didn't go unnoticed" Luna stated to Discord.

"I didn't have a plan I just thought a way to get in and improvise" Discord retorted, Then Spike landed in front of them cracking the ground.

"Well you found a way in but I still sense a rift" Spike said with no smile "I give you one chance only, swear you will stay out of my way of my rule you may stay in my kingdom" he said.

"We will never lead you" Twilight snapped.

"Then get out" Spike said with eyes flaring "or face my wrath" he hissed as thunder rumbled and the ground cracked as Spike clenched his fists "You think you saw my full power well your mistaking" he said "I only using half" he smiled coldly.

Starlight Glimmer launched a power blast at him Spike just narrowed his eyes and caught the blast in his palm and squinted, the blast was fired back slamming into Starlight knocking her into Twilight sending them back several feet "Really your as strong as Twilight and that was it?" he said, He them fired a fair quite amount of mystic energy shot them through the dome as it rippled like water and back on shore at the otherside of the stream of lava.

Then lava erupted from the stream in a slope and turned black and solid and with sharp spines at the top 4 inches long and some were 7 feet long and at different angles, then the dome shimmered as another layer appeared behind it and then a floor like the dome connecting with the door so nopony or Discord couldn't come through again.

"Well that failed" Pinkie Pie moaned.

* * *

Spike shook his head "Simpletons" he said with a scoff, then flew back after he made the holes close up with a squeeze of a claw.

The group hours later were climbing up the hardened lava wall blocking the slope, soon they arrived and careful not to get skewered or jabbed with the spikes then they slid down and the otherside breathing heavily.

"Um Celestia why are you and Luna look so weak?" Fluttershy asked with worry.

"It's Spike's doing he tossed us away to the south away from the sun and the moon, so the longer were away they weaker we get" Celestia said "Spike doesn't mess around and won't miss a step to his strategies " she said.

"He improved his defenses and the dome" Shining stated and looking at the ground which was just like the dome now.

"Well digging is not going to work" Discord said, then he touched it with his dragonleg and it rippled making him step back with surprise.

"Or maybe it won't come down because only dragons can go through" Discord said "Fortunately my leg is a dragon's leg" he smirked then reared back and slammed a kick in the dome a layer shattered into pieces, then the other dome which was destroyed to.

With Spike his eyes widened with shock as his dome's were destroyed "Impossible" he said, he snapped his clawedfingers and rock creatures appeared.

"Guard my empire because your life's depend on it" Spike ordered, the rock creatures had metal armor seal over their parts and they moved out "They think i will be stopped, they still don't know how to stop me" he said, then he made dragon soldiers form and grow from metal parts and their eyes glowed green.

"Go to everypart of my empire and protect it" Spike ordered, the metal dragon soldiers just stood there blinking making his eye's twitch "Why are you still standing there?, move!" he barked in a grim tone at the last part zapping them with jolt of purple lightning making them bolt away.

* * *

The group was on the march through the mutated Equestria when rock creatures from the ground came through and grabbed two ponies, one grabbed Rainbow and Rarity, another grabbed Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, a third grabbed Twilight and Starlight, then green flames appeared under the creatures and they were teleported away.

Celestia made a Telepathy link to the guards left and summoned them 8,000 Solar, Lunar, And crystal guards appeared.

"Thought there were more odd" Discord scratched his head.

"While you were away some tried to stop that monster that was bringing the end, but they failed and he locked them away" A solar guard spoke.

"Where?" Celestia demanded.

"In the bowels of his fortress bound with metal restraints from what a spy told us" another spoke.

Spike was listening from high up in the sky with his superhearing and his eyes snapped open with fury "I will not stand for this" he hissed and turned back to his domain and had the soldiers find the spy, it didn't take long they could smell deception and the brought two spies actually Bonbon and Lyra, he stood in front of them furiously with glowing iris's.

"I will tolerate traitors in my kingdom" Spike hissed "Guards seize them" he barked two rock creatures grabbed them and swallowed them up as bars formed in their stomachs.

"Crush them" Spike ordered, his creatures started to sink in their stomachs when three rock creatures appeared with 6 mares making him smile wickedly "stand down" he called the creatures stopped.

Traitors and trespassers what will I do?" Spike asked himself "I know, I don't have to" he said.

"You won't get away with this" Rainbow Dash spat.

"Looks I did" Spike smirked coldly.

"Yeah honestly Dash, think before you talk" Rarity said making Rainbow dash growl and bump her into the wall and soon the two were getting into a full blown tussle, Spike then merged the two others with the one and soon the rest were fighting the other.

"They can kill each other" Spike said with evil grin, he sensed another threat coming 1000 yards away "Hmm?, I been itching for a brawl" he said and flashed away.

* * *

The three Alicorns, Discord, Applejack and Shining and the 8000 guards were on the march when a flash was seen and on top of a cliff was Spike glaring at them but had a grim smirk and cold eyes.

Spike clenched his fists as he taped into his mystic powers, lightning flashed and the cliff cracked and a transparent surge of mystic power so strong it blew dust and pebbles around him in a circle a sphere of mystic energy formed around him then lightning crashed down hitting Spike the lightning sparked and coiled around Spike's body and limbs and his eyes glowed white with lightning and his eyes turned solid neon green and glowed with fire and Spike jumped down making a shockwave that ripped up the ground and blew a dozen back, the charged forward and swung with sparking and mystic energy empowered fist slamming into a chest of one zapping him back he swiped a clawedhand and the ground split and rocks and dirt and wind slammed into a bunch knocking them back and he grabbed one with a lightning grab that shocked the guard and threw him to the side and kicked on in the stomach the force and the bolt knocked him back he jumped high and landed in the middle of a 2 dozen blowing them back with jolt of lightning and mystic energy.

He then launched whitish green fire balls at them hitting their armor and knocking them down and back, he then conjured up a spear with a sword on the top and blocked spears of a bunch the throwing his weapon up pushing theirs away from him then made a blast of wind blowing them back. He swung his weapon around summoning a gust of wind and with a swing launched the blast at a bunch blowing them back, he then kicked one in the chest and uppercutted another back, he dug his clawfingers into the ground and using just his dragon strength ripped a huge chunk and threw it at Shining Armor who destoryed with a powerful blast but it was a distraction, Spike was soaring at him and plowed a punch in his face sending him back into a black treee with 3 inch long thorns on the branches knocking him into the tree.

Spike then let out a roar with a explosion of lightning and mystic energy that blew the rest away, then turned to the 6 left with a dark look.

He stormed forward with growl and gathered whitish green fire in a free clawedhand that crackled with sparks and mystic energy, with a yell he brought his sword at Celestia who dodged but a big blast of his mystic fire lightning blast slammed into her knocking her into a rock formation destroying a part of it, then he thrusted out a clawhand outstretched and with slight twitch of his clawedfingers and a down motion the formation cracked and fell on top of her.

"Celestia!" Luna said, then a lightning blast struck her sending her back "Be more worried about yourself" Spike hissed, he turned to Cadance, Discord, and Applejack.

Celestia emerged from the pile of rocks and flew at Spike launching a blast, but the dragon dodged.

"Keep him busy I need to find a weakness if he has one!" Celestia called.

"Where are you going?" Spike demanded and grabbed Cadance and threw her viscously into Celestia making them fall to the ground with a painful groan.

Then Discord launched a blast at Spike but Spike blocked with dome of mystic energy and made the ground shake with a slight hand swipe, the ground slanted up making Discord loss his footing and Spike blew him blast with a blast of wind.

"Stay out of this" Spike ordered "I don't want to end up hurting you" he said "You of all should know about being judged for being different all your life and having power to change that" he said

"True but that path that I was on and the path you decided to take will make you alone" Discord told him getting up.

"Hahahaha oh heheha" Spike laughed fiendishly "Please I can do what ever I want, I don't need anypony" he said.

Spike then left the scene with a bolt of lightning, Luna turned to Celestia "time for a change of strategy" she spoke.

"What are you planning sister?" Celestia asked healing herself.

" Spike is far too strong and We know his hatred for you is immense so we can use that for an advantage, where I will look for something that can help" Luna said "And with you just in his sights" she said.

" he wont be focused on anything but me, good but risky plan but only plan we have" Celestia agreed.

* * *

Spike was standing on the balcony of a tower when he felt a force growing power getting closer

"Celestia" Spike growled, then the sun rose brightening a bit of the darkened and mutated world but only slightly. Spike then made his armor appear on himself and his eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps land behind him.

He turned around menacingly and glared at the pony "Celestia" he hissed seeing the solar Alicorn with her own armor and held a strong glare to.

"all of this for what?" Celestia demanded.

"For what any creature wants" Spike said with no warmth "To be seen and known, I have been in your and the others shadows but no more, Equestria stands in my shadow" he said.

"Besides I haven't harmed a pony in my rule, well I was about to but only because will tolerate spies or trespassers in my domain" Spike said glaring at the distance at his captured "and it's like I said to them, You stay out of the way of my rule you may stay in my kingdom but if you rise up I will strike you down" he hissed.

"You have let yourself to be corrupted with hate and darkness to the point you became the very thing we all thought you would help us to stop" Celestia glared.

"Oh please that was my weaknesses blinding me about the truth about Equestria, but I moved on and unlocked my power finding my purpose" Spike huffed "I have brought order and security to my empire" Spike stated glaring at the distance.

"Your new empire?" Celestia's eyes widened with shock and anger "You destroyed what I built and twisted and mutated it in your sickened way" she spat, making Spike's anger and frown increase.

"Don't make me kill you" Spike threatened, the words stinging Celestia's heart and her breath leaving her like she just got hit in the stomach.

"Spike I bring light and friendship to Equestria to spread light and laughs to the world" Celestia spoke then glared "Your world is filled with terror and darkness" she snapped.

"If your not with me then your my enemy, as I stated before" Spike said with cold and grim voice.

"Only someone filled with hate and evil deals with absolutes" Celestia sighed, then drew a solar sword "I'll do what I must" she said.

"You will try" Spike snarled before drawing a battle sword the blade glowed with mystic energy and power making the blade glow with a neon green fiery glow, then jumped high spinning to face Celestia and clashed the mystic empowered sword into the solar sword making a crackle sound, the two engage in a battle to determining the fate of Equestria once again, either turning it back to it's normal and luscious glory or remain mutated and dark.

Spike increased his speed of his swings not letting up pushing Celestia back, then dodge a strike and kicked Celestia in the side slamming her into a wall of his castle cracking it, then grabbed her by the head turned and threw her across the balcony and through the railing and jumped after her and slammed punch in her stomach slamming her on the ground leaving a hole in it then struck her once in the face with a free clawedhand grabbed her by her armored chestplate and flung her through a pillar of rock.

"Come on is that the best you can do?, but then again you have others fight your battles for you" Spike demanded, Celestia let out a angry scream and launched a massive blast of energy which Spike blocked with a shield of mystic energy and blocked several swings with his sword and dodged "That's much better" he smirked savagely.

Then blocked another and pushed her back before slamming punch to her chest sending her flying back she then tackled her at a high speed through lava structures and formations and slammed her on the ground making a crater then lift her up and slammed a punch in her stomach before backfisting her he jaw knocking her down then kicked her through a twisted spiral of ice shattering it.

* * *

Back with the others the were trying to free the other girls "Did Spike do that Y'all? Applejack asked.

"No those 6 started to pummel the other" Bonbon answered from her own prison.

"Okay listen up you 6, this problem between you developed must end or it will end us all" Cadance stated firmly "Focus on the good times and accept your flaws" she said sternly.

seconds later the talked and started to get misty eyed and grouped hugged in the cage.

"I'm so sorry" they said.

"Now lets get out of here and stop the Apocalypse" Cadance ordered.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

With Spike he just blocked a blast with his sword then blocked a swing of a hoof and grabbed Celestia's foreleg and side of her armor his grip sunk in the metal turned and threw her to the side. He launched a blast of blue fire from his mouth, Celestia putted up a dome of magic but the force moved her back hard into the castle door cracking the hard stone, the dome cracked rapidly and Spike threw a whitish green fire ball surging with mystic energy slamming through the dome and hitting Celestia in the chest hard sending her through the doors and several walls and into a pillar cracking it bottom to the top.

Spike used his speed to close the gap quick then backclawed her across the room and into a wall leaving a hole. he jumped across with a downwards swing which Celestia blocked then knocked Spike back with her back hooves, he sprang back up and swung which Celestia dodged and Spike's fist slammed through the thick wall he let out a groan and a yell the wall cracked and Spike ripped out a massive 12 foot chunk from the wall and threw it at her then flew and smashed through it tackling Celestia through another wall.

"Hmm prisoners had escaped no problem" Spike frowned no problem then his eyes glowed solid neon green and he focused on a bunch of metal dragon soldiers "Prisoners have escaped tear them apart" he ordered as Celestia slammed into him.

with the group they it took awhile but they were free "Were free" they cheered, there victory was cut short when a bunch of roars were heard, they looked a saw 12 dragon guards made out of metal flying fast, their green eyes turned red and they breathed green fire making them dodge and run for cover.

"Great dragon soldiers made of metal" Rainbow groaned "What else?" she grumbled, then a metal pole in behind them grew metal limbs and wrapped them around them and pulling them back trapping them.

"You had to ask?" Twilight gritted her teeth

* * *

Spike blocked and parried a swing and used his strength to push the solar sword back, Celestia pushed back with her own Spike grabbed the magic covered hilt with a free clawed and twirling the sword in a circle Celestia's sword flew from the magic grasp then Spike grabbed her by the throat making he choke then forced her to the ground and the sword burned with green flames which she tried to keep from moving with her magic then just as the edge was about to touch her neck she kicked him off her Spike lost his own weapon but he stood up jumped and slammed his clawed feet into her chest and slammed a punch in her face knocking her into the wall.

Spike then called his sword back with a breeze of wind to his clawed hand and jumped frontally kicked Celestia through the wall with a room with a crystal covered table, Celestia got her own sword back and parried a bunch of heavy and fast swings.

The two launched a massive attack Celestia sent a beam of energy as Spike sent a massive bolt of lightning thats tore through the roof the blasts slammed into another the kickback knocked the two duelers on their rumps

Then they snapped up and clashed blades again and Celestia launched a blast just as Spike launched his own blast with mystic energy and wind the two attacks hit each other and stopped the other, the casters used their will and mental power to try to over power the attack to the energies exploded knocked both back with the shockwave, Spike slammed against a wall and Celestia slammed against the table hard Spike was up a second later charging and slammed a slash which Celestia blocked but the impact slid off and sliced the table in half, then the blade flashed with Purple lightning and swung the blade with angry roarlike yell sliced through the solar sword and a chunk of the armor leaving a cut on Celestia's chest the bolt slammed her across the room and through the wall and out of the castle.

the group was trapped with the dragon soldiers guarding them when Luna popped up stealthy next to them.

"I found something" Luna whispered to them before her magic surrounded them freeing them and teleporting away.

* * *

Celestia slammed on top of a hardened lava on a lava pound in Ponyville that cracked and moved away she scrambled to the middle of it Spike landed on another and jumped on hers and sliced which she blocked.

the two attacked again and again high low and middle cutting off the others attacks, then they locked blades grimacing in each others faces, Spike pushed her back almost to the edge and the two locked eyes, a pair of pony eyes filled with regret and sorry the other a pair of green dragon filled with hate and rage.

"I have failed you I see that now and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Spike" Celestia apologized.

"I should've known better to trust ponies, Torch warned me about you he knew you would try to stop me from unlocking my power" Spike agreed with anger in his voice.

"Spike using your power for evil and your own selfish gains" Celestia replied.

"For my point of view you ponies are evil" Spike barked back.

"Then you are lost in a world of hate and devastation you truly are the apocalypse!" Celestia shouted back.

"This is the end for your light, _mother"_ Spike snarled in a dark tone, the two engaged on the hardened lava.

the group arrived in Ponyville and saw the two battling on top of the lava pound their swords swinging wildly.

"You know for all the battle's Tia has taking she never was pushed to her limits" Discord voiced, seeing The Solar Alicorn was panting and winded

he then slammed the in her forehead stunning her, then made a coil of magic and mystic energy wrap around her throat and made a pinch movement with his claws the Solar Alicorn found herself choking and he lift her up by the coil and sunk the coil tighter making her eyes widened and hardly breathing then he punched her in the chest denting the armor and kicked her off the lava chunk and on the thin metal grass the grass stuck to her armor like a porcupine.

"Ahhahahaaaa ohhaha" Spike laughed wickedly "Thats a good look, porcupinelestia" he cackled before jumping off the chunk to and landed 3 feet from her.

Then suddenly he felt his power leave him rapidly, he looked at his clawedhand the surging mystic energy fizzed out.

"What the fraggnard?" Spike he spoke, he looked and through the blackish greenish clouds he saw something and his eyes widened. up in the sky was the moon just covering the sun making an eclipse.

"You were challenging foe Spike, but you made one mistake you should've burnt thy scroll" Luna told him with stern gaze "We know the first two aren't going to work since you have battle strategies and fighting skills and your the only mystic dragon around, it's option three: an eclipse" "without your mystical powers your just a normal dragon, and not just your mystic power your strength and other abilities to" she said.

"Meaning your weak" Rainbow dash hissed and flew at him at full speed but Spike's clawedhand wrapped around her throat stopping her, she placed her hooves on the claw trying to pull it off but it was tight.

"I maybe weakened but I'm still a dragon" Spike snarled and headbutted he in the face knocking her out and down. then breathed out a stream of whitish green fire since he couldn't breath his blue fire right now.

He then blitzed at Luna who's horn was still glowing and grabbed her face and horn then forcing her horn to the side and moved the moon away unblocking the sun and threw Luna to the ground and moon moved behind the horizon, Celestia got up gasping and holding her throat with a hoof from the mystic choke.

Then Spike turned his mystic powers on full blast blowing them off their hooves "You think you can deafeat me one of the most power race of dragons well your mistaken!" his voice said in a demonic beast like and resonating voice.

Then Celestia's and Luna's eyes glowed solid yellow and white "Ah finally using your full power good" he said smiling evilly "I wanted a reason to use mine and you just gave" he told them, then he closed his eyes and focused on his power and with a humming sound was heard faint at first but grew louder as the power and energy grew.

"his energy his growing rapidly" Twilight said backing up.

"I sense it to" Starlight said with worry backing up, then Spike eyes opened his eyes they were glowing solid neon green bu then they glowed brighter and cyan fire and mystic energy swayed around the edges and overflowed, then Spike's body started to grow, he got to a height of 7 feet tall his neck got more like a grown dragons, his limbs body and tail grew longer and more dragonish to, he fangs got longer pointer and his talons and claws grew longer and a blinding flash glowed making them close their eyes when the light faded they gaped at Spike's changed he was taller and bigger and limbs tail and neck and snout were longer, his spines were curved and dagger like and longer, he was hovering off the ground and he lowered to it.

"Wow that was, tingly" Spike voice had changed to it resonated more "Now I'm ready for round 2" he said and blitzed at the sisters, he moved so fast they didn't seem him to he was right in their faces decking both in the face with two punches making them fly back 20 feet crashing into a formation knocking it over.

"His strength increased as well as his speed" Luna spoke shaking her head as they darted forward, Spike blocked magic blasts with a shield of mystic energy and magic, he launched a blast of fire from his claws they dodged it obliterated massive obsidian structure with a boom.

He then caught a solar sword by the blade with a glowing and empowered clawedhand and grabbed a foreleg when Celestia tried to hit with it's hoof gripping tighter the armor caved in like tin foil and bones in her foreleg cracked, he forced her on her knees keeping his foot on the sword.

Celestia let a dozen beams of energy of the sun from her horn hitting the dragon but he just stood there still as a statue glaring at her with bright glowing solid neon green eyes.

Then his hearing picked up movement and he grabbed Luna by the neck lifting her up who started zapping him to but still nothing then Spike slammed Luna into Celestia sending them back 12 feet back, the two launched the biggest blast of record blasts, Spike just shot out a hand and magic and mystic energy surrounded the blasts strikes and they stopped in a instant, then he directed at Cadance and Shining who blocked them but the magnitude shattered the shields on contact and hit the ground a hoofstep from them that blew them off their hooves and the two crashed into a building 30 yards away injured and weak to stand.

Celestia looked at him with wide eyes "How can you contain that much power?" she asked her, Spike just glared at her not saying a word then smirked coldly and her eyes widened with terror, more terror than when she found out Spike was a mystic dragon.

"No please not that" Celestia gasped voice cracked with terror.

"Whats wrong with her now?" Starlight asked.

"Spike has risen to a level Celestia fears more than a mystic" Discord said.

"Whats that?" Twilight said concerned.

"an Ultra Mystic" Discord said "with a big U. M." he told them.

"Whats an ultra mystic?" Fluttershy asked.

"a Ultra Mystic is when a mystic masters his other powers his own power grows to levels near limitless" Discord told her.

"Great" Twilight said.

Then Luna and Celestia held hooves and fused together turned into a 7 foot tall alicorn whit fur with a sun cutie mark with a black splotched blob and a crescent moon, and black and white wings, the limbs were white and black feathers and fire red mane and tail with black strips and swayed like flames.

"Really combined powers?" Spike spoke "If you can hardly defeat me when your separate then your not going to defeat me now, like this" Spike hissed as his pupils under his glowing eyes turned into razor thin slits and he grew bigger and taller till he was 30 feet tall, looking more beast than mystic, scales were thicker and harder than before, his spines grew wider longer and sharper.

He then let out a massive roar that shook the ground, then smacked the 7 foot alicorn across ponyville and into a crooked building breaking it.

Spike's just a mindless beast we can take him" Starlight said charging but Spike smacked her with his tail knocking her back

"I'M NOT MINDLESS, I CAN USE POWER AND MAGIC TO MAKE ME GROW" Spike spoke in deep gravely voice "Although it's a combination of both can't do it without both" he said.

Then a blast stuck him in the chest, he looked and saw the alicorn, then flew with both hooves outstretched but Spike caught them with his massive clawed hands and the Alicorn was immensely strong but Spike had near limitless strength at his side and pushed back but the Alicorn used her magic to increase her strength.

"The field is almost even Spike" Celestia's and Luna's voice came from the alicorn's mouth, Spike just looked at them with a hard gaze.

"You may have enhanced strength" Spike told them in a deep demonic voice "But all that makes you two is a very strong mouse" he hissed then let go of her hooves and grabbed her shoulders slamming her on the ground and threw her with a claw into a tower of obsidian 10 feet next to him destroying it, then grabbed her back hooves with massive clawedhand and slammed her repeatedly on the ground leaving a big hole then slammed her on the other side then threw her on the ground hard skidding to a stop leaving and trench and metal grass that snapped as the alicorn past through cuts everywhere and the two unfused badly injured and not getting up.

"I'll get them to safety you deal with that beast" Cadance ordered her and Shining teleported out. Spike glared at the 7 and shrunk to 7 feet, then he charged at them.

* * *

Cadance and Shining Armor were in Spikes castle

"Jeez he couldn't have made it brighter" Shining Armor spoke.

"Lets heal them and help Twilight" Cadance said.

back with Twilight and the others everyone but Applejack, fluttershy and discord were on the ground with pain.

"I was hoping this wouldn't come down to this" Twilight said and then with a flash the elements of harmony were on the 6 mares.

"You ain't thinking" Applejack gasped.

"There is no other choice" Twilight frowned "It's either stop Spike now or Equestria remains this way forever and with Spike ruling with an iron claw" she said.

Applejack and Fluttershy sighed "There ain't no choice is there?" she said "Fine" she agreed.

"Starlight is still out, one of us has to restrain him" Twilight said.

"Can't be one of us" Rarity replied.

"I'll do it" Discord said "But first" he spoke then he made the moon move in front of the sun, Blocking Spike's power again.

"You?" Spike hissed.

"You forget a bit about me" Discord said "I have a dragon leg and I can lower and raise the moon and the sun" he told him "Another mistake you made" he said.

Spike growled and charged at Discord with a blind rage and attacked him, but Discord was nimble and flexible and dodged and wrapped around him like a snake and swung at him with a claw which Discord's arm wrapped around it like a rubber band trapping it Spike tried to bite him in the face but couldn't.

"Now!" Discord called, Spike's eyes widened as he looked and saw the mane 6 powering up the elements of harmony and and a beam of rainbow colored beams went into the sky and came crashing down, one had a tear falling a pair of emerald green orbs.

"I said you will fall if you want down this path" Discord said sadly.

"NOOOOOO!" Spike yelled, he growled "I Hate you, I hate you all!" he screamed as he was turned to stone. The light faded away and energy traveled over Equestria turning it back to normal and bright, buildings regained their normal structure grass was green again, the ground was normal and water was water again and then blue sky was back.

"We did it!" Rainbow cheered.

Applejack walked up to the frozen statue of Spike still at 7 feet tall, he was turned to solid stone, the stone was dark gray and cold. Discord opened his eyes he was still wrapped around Spike and unwrapped himself.

"Good bye old friend" Discord sighed sadly and a teary eyed Fluttershy comforted him. Applejack just looked at Spike's statue form with a tear sliding down her face.

"Forgive Me'h" Applejack said as she touched the cold statue with a hoof and walked away.

* * *

"They did it" Celestia said "They have stopped the apocalypse" she smiled at the normal Equestria.

"It was a difficult task but we have stopped it" Luna said "But for how long?" she asked with mild worry.

"I have the sense what Spike could bring would give Nightmare Moon nightmares" Celestia told her.

"believe me every time our nephew was close or infront of us, she would scream at me "Run"" Luna replied "Especially when he went Ultra Mystic" she said, making Celestia shiver with fear at the word.

"Lets hope this is the last time the Apocalypse is released" Celestia stated.

But back with the statue of Spike, the statues eyes glowed a faint green before fading away.

* * *

 **This was not the actual story this was a tale of why Spike choose to become the Apocalypse, the real story starts next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 1

Prologue

In Canterlot's Castle the stain glass windows showed images the enemies the Bearers of Harmony defeated in the pass, one was Discord, the other was Nightmare moon, then it showed a window that was recently magically put up that was always empty, the image was a Purple colored drake with a green under belly, frills and spines and a pair of cold and lifeless emerald colored eyes, weird energy sphere was surrounding him with the symbol of the Apocalypse on the top of the picture

 _"Long ago" a female's voice spoke "In Equestria there was a unimaginably powerful Dragon with a cold dead heart and a dark soul who brought the end of Equestria and remolded it into place of terror, Devastation and darkness, it was a long battle but my faithful student and her friends stopped the powerful creature"_

 _"The creature that who's image is on my castle's window would bring a tear to my eyes, but not because the dragon brought the Apocalypse but it was done by a creature my student who thought was a brother and I thought was a son, his name was Spike" the voice continued "He's story was told far and wide sending shivers of terror down their backs at the mention of his name" she said._

 _"The Elements of Harmony defeated Spike turning him into a statue as dark and cold as his heart, Equestria was turned back to normal what we told all of Equestria about Spike's defeat and we stopped the Apocalypse , but the story we told was greatly premature" she said._

* * *

a orange mare with a blond mane and tail, with emerald eyes with apples on her flanks, she was Applejack, she had finished saying her farewells to her a friend she had lost, she was walking away when the statues eyes glowed green faintly, then the stone started to crack and the stone eyes broke away revealing two cold dragon eyes that glowed with fury before the stone fell off revealing Spike at 7 feet tall he stood tall and shrunk down to the size of Celestia.

Spike looked at his claws clenching them with wonder if he was free, he was.

"I need to get out of here so I can plan" Spike said before vanishing.

Celestia and Luna handed infront of the 7 mares "is it done Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"Yes Spike will no longer be a threat" Twilight sighed.

"Good where is he?" Celestia she asked.

"Over there" Rainbow Dash gesture with a hoof "trapped in stone" she said.

"But why was his statue darker then Discord's then he was encased?" Rarity asked.

"Because Discord still had light in him but Spike did not, the stone is a reflection of whats inside and since Spike's Statue, what color was it?" Celestia asked.

"Dark gray and cold as a glacier" Discord told her.

"That explains a thing or two" Luna said "the darker and colder the statue is the colder and darker the one trapped" she said.

"but where is he?" Celestia asked with a puzzled expression.

"What are talking about he is right there?" Twilight asked.

"Well I see the stone but no dragon" Luna said, they turned and saw broken pieces of stone but Spike was not there.

"That is not possible, he didn't have his mystic power's" Discord said.

"It is possible because one of you didn't want him to be turned to solid stone" Celestia said.

"Don't look at us we blasted him" Rainbow dash told her.

"Luna will be traveling into your dreams to find out who was responsible" Celestia told them "I think you guys should get some rest, it was a long struggle" she said.

"We will" they said before walking to their homes.

* * *

 **Can you guess who let Spike go free?.**


	8. Chapter 2

The Dream and a Mistake

Applejack was sleeping in her bed but she couldn't very well, she kept on twisting and turning

 _In Applejack's dream, she was cowering in fear as a darker version of Spike appeared with a evil smile, the scales were dark purple, his spines were dark green his eyes glowed solid neon green with his power._

 _"Whuahahahahaaahaaaaa!" Spike laughed wicked and uproariously_

 _"Stay back Ya'h varmint!" Applejack barked before running._

 _"Now is that anyway to say, to the one you let free" Spike chuckled evilly "I will return one day and when I do Equestria will burn, just like before whuahahahaaaaaa hahaaaa!" he laughed "and I am coming, for you" he said._

 _"See what will become of your friends and all of ponykind" Spike smiled vilely and the scene flashed to a new one making her gasp in shock, the rest of the Element Bearers with thousands including Celestia and Luna and Discord, dead "They did warn you there was no warmth or good in me, you should've not have let me go, that was a callateral mistake" "and now Equestria will pay the price" he said before cackling, before he faded._

 _"No, No Noooo!" Applejack cried._

Applejack bolted in a upright position with a gasp and a cold sweat from the bad dream panting, she got her breathing undercontrol she went back to sleep. Applejack went back to sleep having another dream but it was happier, In this dream _Applejack was in a church in a white dress with a light green on a sash and end of the dress. her family was their, she lifted her hoof and placed it in a purple clawedhand making her gasp and looked at a happier version of Spike with the warmth and life and kindness he had before._

 _"You look beautiful A.J" Spike smiled "more so than Rarity why did I fall for a fake who hides behind makeup and eyeshadow but you don't have to, your naturally and rustically beautiful" he said, before the dream vanished._

Applejack woke up again with the sun starting to rise "Time for work" she said before she got ready for the day and put her hat on before heading out. she started bucking trees apples fell into baskets.

Then Rainbow Dash came up to her "Celestia and Luna are looking for us, they need us" she said.

"Alright be there in a sec" Applejack replied, an hour later she had finished her chores and washed up and headed back out. Applejack met the others in Twilight's castle.

"What's this meetin about?" she asked.

"Celestia didn't really say but she just said it was important" Twilight told her, then a flash appeared and Celestia and Luna and Discord appeared before them.

"Sorry for the sudden order of demanding your presence but this is a matter that is direly important" Celestia said.

"What is it Princess?" Twilight asked.

"I found the one responsible for letting Spike go" Celestia said "Luna explain" she told her.

"When you mares were asleep I released a spell upon that would reveal the pony who let Spike go by giving them nightmares" Luna explained.

"I slept fine" 6 mares said at once.

"I know, but one of you did not, leaving one question on mine mind" Luna said then turned to Applejack with a stern look along with Celestia "Why did you let Spike go free?" she said, the others looked at her with shock.

"we all fired even me'h nothin happened" Applejack defended herself.

Celestia looked at her with stern face "Maybe it didn't work because you didn't want it to" she said "The elements only work when the bearer wants it to work, but seeing how it failed, you didn't want it to" she said.

"So why did you allow Equestria to fall again, Why?" Luna asked

"there was just a part of me'h that couldn't do it" Applejack said "and the other part hoping in the slightest that there is something in him that can be saved" she said.

"Have you forgotten what he has done?" Rainbow narrowed her eyes "He plunged Equestria into darkness, twisted it into his own vile Empire, He tore our friendship apart, and above all he tried to kill us" she said.

"Sorry to cut in but during the battle I noticed Spike had never once attack me or her" Discord said "when he did it was to keep us out of the way, but only when I stopped him was when he tried to attack me" he said.

"And he'h never did harm a pony in his temporary rule, the only place he barely touched was Sweet Apple Acres, the only place really damaged was the trees" Applejack said.

"Do you two hear yourselves you overlooked one essential detail" Starlight said "He's the Apocalypse"

"I know and what he'h did is inexcusable but I didn't over look he never kill mindlessly" Applejack said "He killed that bug Queen so she wouldn't come after us again" she explained.

"And believe what Spike unleashed was far more chaotic than I would go and i haven't forgotten the look in his eyes when he tried to kill me" Discord spoke

"What he did with Chrysalis was revenge, he showed us how far he would go" Celestia spoke with a stern gaze "and with you Discord he just showed you he lost all sense of reason to let you live" she said.

"And from dear Applejack's dream Spike was even darker and stood among of thousands of, dead ponies among us and the ones who stood against him" Luna said.

"You mean to say he might kill us all and Applejack released him" Twilight said worried.

"Well only a dream but yes" Luna told her "But we don't want to find out for sure what I saw was either a false tale or a vision of a darker and eviler Apocalypse" she said.

"How can we find him?" Starlight asked.

"Well we can't since he can use his power to cloak himself" Celestia explained.

"Applejack your a fool to allow this to happen" Rainbow Dash said with grave disappointment.

"She showed compassion which is harder than showing no mercy" Celestia said softly before her voice turned stern again "and unimaginably foolish, you have let the greatest threat to roam free" she said.

"So he is still out there planning Faust knows what? and we can't find him" Twilight said with fright imagining the terrible things Spike could do since he could be twice as wrathful.

"We must be very watchful because it will not take long for him to attack since his wrath and hatred are twice as immense" Luna told them "But don't cause a panic" she said.

"It will not take long for him to stay hiding" Celestia said "Twilight you and your friends be ready" she said.

"Um Celestia sorry to rain down on your parade" Discord said making a cloud that rained on Celestia much to her annoyance "But something tells me he might be more careful and have more planning" he told her.

"I bet a giant cake he wont" Celestia scoffed.

"Okay a giant cake is on the betting table" Discord shook her hoof.

* * *

Spike was high in the mountains that was excluded from Equestria.

"hmm?" Spike thought "I can't underestimate or make another misstep again, I just need the right moment to attack" he said, then he sat down on the top of the mountain he was standing on, then he thought of something.

"I know what to do" Spike smiled wickedly, then he looked down at a clawedhand and his eyes widened, he smiled again "That could help tremendously" he said


	9. Chapter 3

The Trap

Far and wide Luna and Celestia sent their guards to track down Spike but they were having no luck, weeks later they still couldn't find him, even when they sent the Wonderbolts and contacts all over but no sign.

"Well Celestia looks like I won the bet" Discord smirked.

Celestia begrudgingly went into the kitchen and made a giant cake for Discord and gave it to him.

"Princess I'm sorry but we can't find him" a guard told Celestia, then it was a day away from the Gala and unknown to them they were being watched, the figure left without a sound and teleported back to the mountains, the figure revealed itself it was Spike.

"This ability to camouflage is going to be so helpful" Spike smiled with satisfaction "And the Gala is the perfect time to attack" he said, he then made a later and focused and faded from view and teleported out again, Spike appeared in front of Derby the mailmare and did another trick he learned, he looked deep into her eyes and his own pupils turned light pale green and her eyes turned the same color.

"You will give this letter to Celestia a few days before the Gala and will not tell a soul you've seen me" Spike spoke strongly.

"I will give this later to Celestia and will not tell a soul I've seen you" Derby replied.

"You will tell her it was a nice stallion asking for help" Spike spoke.

"I will tell her it was a nice stallion asking for help" Derby said

"Better get a move on" Spike said again.

"I better get a move on" Derby replied

"Ciao" Spike said.

"Ciao" Derby said before taking off with the letter, Spike then went to Trottingham

* * *

Next days before the Gala Celestia and the others were decorating, when Derby crashed through the doors infront of the hooves of Celestia.

"Hello my little pony what brings you here early" Celestia smiled helping her up Derby handed a letter to her, Celestia lifted it to her face with her magic.

"Hmm it seems the citizens of Trottingham need something that demands my, Luna, Cadance, and Discord help" Celestia spoke.

"Must be something big to have three princesses and Discord's help" Twilight said "And during the gala to on a short notice" she added.

"We will make it short and be back before the Gala starts" Celestia said.

"What if it Ain't short?" Applejack asked.

"Then start the Gala without us" Celestia told Twilight.

"Of course" she replied, Celestia teleported herself and the three Alicorn's and Discord out.

the four Teleported to the outskirts on a hill of Trottinham "So It seemed odd that a letter was giving to us hours before the Gala" Cadance spoke.

"i agree but we must attend" Celestia agreed.

"Who sent thy letter?" Luna asked.

"It didn't have a name, it just said "need help in Trottinham" Celestia told her "But what?" she asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with this" Discord voice they saw him looking at something bellow the hill, they looked and they gasped as they saw, Trottinham was destroyed, buildings were crushed and on fire, white hot flames and black smoke was everywhere, the ponies seemed to have evacuated.

"Trottingham is destroyed" Celestia gaped.

"Something is funny about the fire" Luna voice "It parts of it look to have some green" she said.

"Well it looks like a Storm is coming" Discord said looking at Black clouds with a really dark green mixed in.

"Hmm I haven't been to Trottingham but this place have very funny storm clouds" Discord said.

"We haven't either" agreed the others as they got closer to the small town.

"Has anypony or a Discord else get the feeling of chills running up your spine?" Cadance asked.

"Same feeling, I don't like this, Don't like it at all" Celestia replied, then she looked at the clouds and saw something flicker and thunder crashed and then a purple lightning bolt flashed across the distance.

 _"Purple lightning"_ Luna said with puzzlement.

 _"black and dark green clouds"_ Discord said in his head.

 _"Whitish green fire"_ Cadance said in her mind as she was close enough to see green mixed in.

then it hit them like a lightning bolt and they became instilled with terror and every instinct was telling them to _"RUN!"_

"We need to leave now" Celestia said with fear in her tone, then something slammed into the ground making the ground tremble and crack heavily and a big and strong hand grabbed all 4 in a tight grip and A 30 foot Spike in beast mode had them in a clawedhand and had a viscous and predatory smile on his face.

"Hello long time no see" Spike said in his monstrous voice before a wicked laugh escaped his massive mouth "Wuahhahahaaaaa ahhahhaaaa!" before he tightened his grip hard enough to make them black out.

"I like seeing terror in my enemies eyes, it feels great and gives me a sense of amusement" Spike smiled evilly before he vanished with his capture.


	10. Chapter 4

Gala Interrupted

Spike was back to his normal state he was scheming what to do next

"Okay part 1 is out of the way: draw Princesses and Discord out, 2: put the two big threats away: Luna and Discord, 3: put the other threats out, work in progress" Spike checked off "4 wait for the Gala to start and 5th and final: Get Twilight's attention" he said

"Just need to wait" Spike said, then he heard some groans "Lets great our guests" he said and flashed out.

the three Princesses and Discord woke up with a groan, they looked to be in some type of cave with metal bars infront of it they glowed lightly with mystic energy.

"Please Spike you know I have a dragon leg" Discord said, he then tried to lift his leg but couldn't. they looked and saw heavy duty metal around it he which was barried into the solid ground.

"Great that plan is gone" Luna sighed then, they felt a dark and evil presence and Spike stepped out from the shadows of a ledge he was hiding in with a face set and hard as stone and a small cold smile was on his lips.

"Oh I know, I made a couple mistakes but I'm not repeating them, I overlooked both You and Luna" Spike grinned wickedly "Hehhehehe" he chuckled "This time there will be no one to stop me" he said.

"The Elements of Harmony will stop you again" Celestia glared.

"Please I'm prepared this time, unlike then I'm not leaving a step out" Spike said.

"We can still use telepathy to summon our guards" Luna glowered.

"Thought of that to, your cell I enchanted blocks everything magical about you, even Telepathy" Spike explained "And even if you did, I would make this whole gorge fall down on top of them and you 4" he said.

"Were in the Ghastly Gorge?" Cadance said.

"Hey the Love Fairy has a brain that works" Spike sneered "Where was that when you exiled me and my friend" he said.

"Your still hung over that, We did not Exile you, you went on your own" Cadance retorted.

"Oh no I'm over that now" Spike said.

"You don't have to do this, you saved us and never took a life" Discord tried.

"Oh please I don't care about any of you, what I did wasn't for Equestria or you" Spike spat "I did it for one reason that was to honor Thorax's final words" he said.

"I didn't kill because I don't want that hanging over me" Spike said "I only inflict that fate for those who are disloyal and rise against me" he told them.

"If I were you 3, I would reconsider your faith or if Twilight doesn't accept my demands" Spike said "You will parish" he said with a dark tone.

"What about me" Discord asked.

"I have nothing against you, even though I'm mad enough to tear you a new one but you did It on your own will, while Celestia told her to do it" Spike said honestly "So I'm letting you live, those three on the other claw are not so lucky" he smiled grimly.

"But that all depends on Sparkle if she listens to my demands which are 98% of a chance she will she do anything to keep her precious mentor alive" Spike hissed "Speaking of which Time for my final stages of my plans to unroll" he said before flashing out.

"I hope miss Apple farmer is right that there is something in him worth saving" Discord said to himself.

* * *

The Princesses and Discord haven't been back so Twilight did what Celestia wanted and opened up the Gala and kept an eye on it. Her friends were dresses nicely Shining Armor was in a Royal guard suit.

"Still nothing from Cadance and the others?" Shining Armor asked.

"No" Twilight replied.

Spike had arrived he pressed against a wall camouflaged, when a pony opened the door to go in he climbed on the wall and over the door way and climbed up to the ceiling camouflaged to stay hided for now, he scanned over the over 30 ponies dancing or talking or eating treats, he found the Element Bearers they seemed to be talking, he used his hearing to hone in.

"Man Soarin is coming, is my breath smelly?" he heard Rainbow speak.

"Same with Cheese Sandwich" Pinkie spoke.

"Just wish Discord was back" Fluttershy sighed.

"Fancy Is coming to" Rarity spoke, everyone expect Applejack was talking about a pony they liked.

Spike raised an eyebrow as she went over to a stage, he listened closely "Hmm whats this?" he said to himself.

"Uh beg my pardon" she spoke "Can ah borrow this?" Applejack asked somepony gave her a microphone which she took it holding it with the crease of her hoof.

"Pardon me Y'all" Applejack spoke "Can ah ha'v your attention" she spoke loud enough to hear, the ponies looked at her the ponies the other Element Bearers were talking about arrived looking at her.

"You all want to know why I'm here, I'm here to tell about a good friend I wished I knew better" Applejack spoke, he held out a picture with a picture of Spike when he was still little and happy.

"What trick is this?" Spike said with a bit of shock in his voice.

"A little guy who parish'ed but ah think is always there" Applejack spoke "Um band do Ya mind?" she said looking at the ponies who had instruments and they played a sad but heartfelt tone.

Then no pony expect what Applejack did next, she started singing infront of a entire crowd.

 _"Ave Maria, maiden mild  
Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer  
For thou canst hear amid the wild  
'Tis thou, 'tis thou canst save amid, despair_

 _We slumber safely till the morrow  
Though we've by man outcast reviled  
Oh maiden, see a maiden's sorrow  
Oh mother, hear a suppliant child_

 _Ave Maria_

 _Ave Maria gratia plena  
Maria gratia plena  
Maria gratia plena  
Ave ave dominus, dominus tecum_

 _The murky cavern's air so heavy  
Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled  
Oh maiden, hear a maiden pleadin'  
Oh mother, hear a suppliant child_

 _Ave Maria_  
 _Ave Maria"_

Spike was abit baffled but then he remembered it was his weak and shameful version of his former-self she was singing about not the one he is now, that thought made his anger rise and his claws sunk into the castles concrete ceilings.

"Ugh sentiment" Spike gag'ed to himself, then the ponies clapped and shed tears even the other mane 6 were touched by the song. Spike new he needed to act and put his final steps of his plans into place, he focused and taped into his mystic powers.

The sky blackened and turned a dark black and dark green and purple lightning flashed and grass started grow taller and turn into metal.

"Um never heard of metal grass growing here before" Scootaloot spoke.

"Oh no" the mane 6 spoke then something crashed on the floor cracking the marble floor, it was Spike who had turned visible.

"Ooh yes" Spike smiled wickedly.

"Wait Spike I thought you were dead" Sweetie belle spoke.

"My demise was greatly exaggerated" Spike grinned "I'm very much alive" he said before letting out his wicked laugh.


	11. Chapter 5

The Demands

The ponies were confused and stunned as The dragon Applejack just said was dead was standing before them with a pair of cold and dead eyes and a frightening look on his face, plus his mad laughter was making them more scared by the minute.

Spike stopped laughing and looked at them all with a cold stare "It is good to be back" he said.

"You made a big mistake coming here Spike, Celestia and the others will be here and you'll be sorry" Starlight glared as the mane 6 braced them selves ready to defend the others.

Spike and the others waited, Spike looked at a imaginary watch. He then smirked coldly and gave them a cold smile "It turns out that is not going to happen" he said with a cold cackle.

"What have you done?" Shining glared.

"Nothing yet, for the moment" Spike said "I should" he frowned slightly to himself.

"And the only thing I'm sorry for is allowing you sorry spineless pathetic traitors to live" Spike said with a dark look "Oh and Applejack nice pipes by the way" he said halfheartedly and no warmth making the said pony blush with embarrassment that he heard her.

"Where are the Princesses, monster" Rainbow spat, Spike glared and lifted a clawed hand focused and a cord of wind wrapped around her throat and he tensed his fingers and Rainbow started choking, Spike glared.

"Choose your next words carefully or they will be the last words you utter" Spike hissed with a cold tone.

"Let her go!" Soarin called and charged Spike caught him by the throat and threw him to the side and smashing through a wall, then just as Rainbows eyes were rolling up he let go and air rushed into her lungs making her slump to the floor gasping.

Then he made a swipe and solid blades of wind formed and sliced through Starlight's, Twilight's and Rarity's horn. Then he marched to Twilight with a dark glare, Shining and Flash stood in the way.

Spike just knocked Flash away with a swat of his arm and grabbed Shining by the horn hard enough to crack it then slammed a fist in his face sending him crashing through a treat table.

"Don't get in my way again, final warning I'm giving you" Spike hissed then he stood tall infront of Twilight menacingly.

"If you want your precious _Mentor_ alive I suggest you listen up" Spike he said grimly "I just want a word" he said.

"So you can kill me or my friends" Twilight demanded bracing on the ground.

"If I wanted to I would've done it all ready" Spike glared "Just want talk" he said.

"Not happening" Twilight spat.

"Very well but are you willing to put your gusts in danger because of your stupidness" Spike said as he used his power to block doors windows with metal grass wrapping around it, then Spike clenched a fist curling it up slightly, the castle started to crack with huge cracks in the concrete.

"Let me be clear it will not take much for me to bring this castle down on top of you and the others, so if you value you and the guests life's I would listen" Spike glowered grimly.

Twilight looked with shock if she refused to listen her and the others were dead "and another reason to listen" Spike smirked, he made a glowing energy sphere with Celestia and the others.

"Celestia!" Twilight called, Celestia and the other captured pray looked.

"Twilight don't listen to-" Celestia started but she and the other two screamed with pain as Spike launched a volt of purple lightning from his clawedfingers at the sphere.

"Silence!" Spike snapped as thunder crashed "Your not in any position to make comments" he said.

"Now will you listen or watch your mentor die, with your sister in law and Luna?" Spike demanded.

"Where is discord?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't worry I have no intention to harm him, just want him out of the way on the side lines" Spike told her.

"Now will you listen or?" Spike narrowed his eyes as he made the castle crack more and pieces started falling and Spike focused on the sphere and sharp rocky spikes sprouted from the floor of the cave at a rapid rate and almost touching Celestia, Luna And Cadance vital areas.

"Wait" Applejack spoke stepping forward, Spike just looked at her with an ice cold eye and looked at her and watch her walk up to Twilight.

"I suggest we listen to what he'h has to say" Applejack advised to Twilight.

Twilight looked at the falling apart castle, the ponies in panic and her fellow princesses "Fine we will listen" she said.

Spike stopped his attacks and the cracking stopped and the spikes redraw-ed through the ground and made the sphere vanish.

"What do you need Spike?" Twilight asked.

"It's not what I need, it's what I want" Spike spoke "I have a few demands that may benefit you aswhile, which does leave a bad taste in my mouth" he said.

"How will your demands help us?" Twilight Demanded.

"You want me to stop causing devastation to Equestria" Spike said "I want something in return, you owe me that much" he demanded his voice growing dark at the end.

Twilight frowned but said "What are your demands?" she asked.

"1: I want to be left alone, 2: I want my own land where I can have my fun and not have the like's of you after me" Spike said.

"Those two are reasonable" twilight said "We will look into it" she spoke.

"And finally: i'll give your precious princess and Discord back and will leave Equestria untouched" Spike said then he a cold smile grew "i'll give you all five for the price of one pony, or more specifically a mare, A Bride" he said.

The room went dead silent at that "So your basically putting Equestria's fate in the hooves of one mare" Twilight frowned.

"If you want to be tactical, yes" Spike said "But think of the positive which you ponies are about, I get what I want and Equestria is safe" he told her.

"I'll even put things back to normal and the places I attacked back together" Spike gritted his teeth.

"Even if a mare did except which is 99.9 not going to happen" Rarity said "Why would she want to be with demonic beast like you" she spat.

"That title would have moved me to tears, if I had any to shed" Spike said with no expression at the name calling "and I may be a demon but atleast I'm not a vain fussy weak and bratty pony" he said "Your one of the worst ponies I wish I never met"

"and for Equestria's and your sake, you better hope a mare does come forward" Spike said "I'll give you 2 days and if I'm pleased with my first demands I'll give an extra day and until midnight" he said.

"That hardly gives us time" Twilight gasped.

"Then I suggest you don't sleep till you figure it out" Spike frowned "Time is not on your side" he said, Spike turned to leave.

"Spike I know what Twilight and Celestia did is unforgiving but why all of Equestria" Applejack demanded.

"You still don't get it, I want to be respected and if I wont have it I will cause terror" Spike glared "I stated before you don't know me, you never did and you will probably never will" he said before teleporting out with a bolt of lightning crashing through the window of Twilight ascending to Alicornhood out of spite.


	12. Chapter 6

The Denial and Advise

Celestia and the others were in their cell with singe marks on her and the other Princesses and Discord had falling asleep standing up when Spike flashed in front of the bars.

The Princesses glared at him, Spike looked at the snoozing discord, he made a ball of ice cold water in his Clawedhand and threw it at Discords face making him gasp and sputter

"hahahaaa" Spike cackled " oh the look on your face was priceless "Oh hohoo"

"With that aside, I went to have a word with Twilight and if she's smart she'll listen" Spike said.

"What did you say?" Celestia demanded.

"Like I would tell you" Spike frowned "The only creature I would tell is Discord but he would spout" he said.

"I Pinkie swear I won't" Discord replied.

"Okay I asked for my own land where is off limits to you, unless I invite you which will probably be never" Spike told him "I also asked for a Bride because it would be nice someone to talk to" he said.

"You think a mare would want to be with you?" Cadance scoffed "After what you've done?" she said.

"You started this flame and now it will burn all of Equestria to the ground and now no one will stand in my way" Spike said "And I told them, for your sake's you better hope a mare comes forward or you can spend the rest of your times thinking about what you've done to me, in Tartarus" he said.

"I would say see you there" Spike spoke then he smiled cruelly "But I don't die" he said.

"What about me?, I only did one thing personal to you?" Discord asked.

"I'm getting tired of repeating myself" Spike muttered "I'm just benching you so your out of the way so you won't stop me" Spike said "and if you do stop me again, I might have a change of heart" he told him.

"what heart?, you don't have one it's just like you, empty and dead" Cadance said, she then slammed against the wall when a bolt of lightning zaped her, then made a coil of wind around her stomach and throat and tightened them almost sinking her stomach inwards and almost unconscious.

"While that maybe true but if I did have one, I would change it in a heartbeat" Spike hissed while giving her a cold and grim look, then let her go making her gasp for breath and hold her stomach "be thankful for me showing an ounce of mercy but if I didn't no mare would accept so I have to be more calm" he said.

"Your basically doing this for yourself by showing mercy, to spare yourself" Celestia hissed.

"Oh yep, like I said the only one I care about is me" Spike said "I don't know why I even bothered asking for a bride it would make me weak again" he muttered.

"Sentimentally was my biggest weakness" Spike spoke.

"Oh and Fake mother, you want to know why I brought you to the Ghastly Gorge?" Spike asked with no warmth or emotion

Celestia looked at him "doesn't this bring up memories?" he asked again no sign of emotion "This is where you slaughtered my parents" he said "How do I know?" he said.

"While you were busy sending guards after me helping with searches, I snuck'ed into your castle and room and found it in your dairy" Spike said.

"That was private" Celestia barked

"Not to me, besides if you didn't want any one to find out, you shouldn't have written it in your dairy in the first place" Spike tisked with a cold smile

"goodbye this is the last time you see me" Spike said. "Because I will be honest when every I see you three, I get this urge to kill you three so I'm staying far from you" Spike said with a dark tone before flashing out with a flash of green flames

"This was all my fault if I wasn't near this Gorge, I wouldn't have killed his parents and Spike wouldn't have turned evil and become the Apocalypse" Celestia said her sister and niece hugged her.

* * *

Two days had past with Twilight and her friends, they have searched for a place for Spike to reach his demands, she had got little sleep trying to find a Bride and a land for Spike, but no mare stepped forward, their fear for Spike was too great.

"I hope Spike is pleased with the results" Twilight said.

"How do you please a enemy who has become the Apocalypse?" Rarity scoffed.

"By surrendering to his demands" Starlight told her.

Twilight sent a blast into the air making a explosion and a sparkle of lights.

Spike was hovering in the air with his mystic powers activated and his eyes glowing, he tapped into his Ultra Mystic form and focused on Los Pegasus and Manehatten and made storms twice as powerful than before shredding buildings into pieces and splitting streets, ponies ran in terror screaming and running.

When he heard an explosion Spike stopped destroying Manehatten and Los Pegasus looked and saw Twilight's signaling she wants to talk "Hmm cutting it close" he grumbled, he turned off his powers and returned to normal size.

Twilight's signal faded out and Spike blasted with a sonicboom and landed infront of them making a thunderlike boom and cracking the ground.

"Cutting it close don't you think, just about to have fun" Spike smiled cruelly.

"Your fun and our fun are two different things" Pinkie Pie scowled.

"Different perspectives" Spike said "Now did you make a wise choice?" he demanded putting a hand on his hip.

"We found you a land at Celestia's and Luna's old castle" Twilight said "And you won't be bothered if you stay on your side" she told him.

"Only if you stay on yours" Spike glared "If am bothered and you come on my land, the deal is off Bride or no" he said "Speaking of which, who is my Bride and your hope of Equestria safety?" he asked.

The mane 7 started to sweat "Um, sadly no one excepted that demand their fear for is you is too strong" Twilight gulped, Spike frowned and the sky blackened and sent several bolts of lightning crash down with a slight hand gesture the lightning exploded several homes and stores to pices and ponies running out screaming, the thundering noises made them 7 mares flitch and a massive bolt of lightning slammed into Twilights castle obliterating with a massive and thunderous boom.

"What did you do that for?" Twilight spat.

"That was a warning, i give you until sundown" Spike hissed the mares gasped in shock.

"you said an extra and until midnight" Fluttershy said with shock.

"If I was pleased but denial gives me displeasure" Spike said "that is nice I'm going to be" he said with a low tone then flashed out and the dark clouds vanished.

"I will be waiting in Starlight's Cave at the end of day and night falls and no one" Spike said then smiled evilly "Goodbye Princesses and bye Equestria, then I will come after you, Twilight Sparkle" he told her and zipped away with his speed enhanced by his powers disappearing in a thin streak.

* * *

Spike zipped in front of The Ruins

"Hmm needs a fixer upper" Spike muttered then eyes glowed solid neon green and launched blasts of magic and mystic energy.

Applejack couldn't sit still she kept seeing the dream with a darker Spike and a ruined Equestria never to be restored, but the other dream made it feel better a nicer and kinder Spike with the warmth back in his eyes and heart.

"Arg" Applejack grumbled, she headed out and ran into Fluttershy who was going home.

"Applejack what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked.

"i need advise and a answer to this dream I keep having" Applejack told her "Maybe we should give Spike a Bride" she said.

"You heard Twilight no one came forward" Fluttershy said, Applejack stayed quiet and was seemed to be thinking about something, But Fluttershy seemed to read her mind.

"Your not thinking?" Fluttershy spoke "why you?" she said.

"Because if ah don't Equestria is doomed" Applejack spoke "Thats why I need advise and the only one who can is Zecora" she said.

"I'll come to" Fluttershy offered.

"I appreciate that" Applejack smirked "I need at least one for support" she said, the two mares walked to Zecora's hut and knocked, the zebra answered the door.

"Why Miss Fluttershy and Miss Applejack come in" Zecora told them "What can I assist with?" she asked.

"I need some help" Applejack said as they sat down at a table.

"How can I help?" Zecora asked.

"It's about Spike's demands" Applejack, Zecora eyes widened in fright at his name.

"how can you be so calm saying his name without drawing back and have the chills up your spine?" Zecora said.

"I keep thinking the good times when he'h was still good and it keeps me'h from being afraid" Applejack told her "I'm sure you heard his demands" she said

"Small town and news travel fast and rumors spread just as quick" Zecora said regaining her composer "I'm assuming he has demanded a mare's hoof"

"Well ah was thinking of being that Bride" Applejack spoke.

"Oh I see" Zecora said simply.

"But I been having these dangblasted dreams about a ruined Equestria with the pony race wiped out with a darker and Eviler Spike ruling it and a happy Spike with me by his side" Applejack explained "Want to know if these dreams are just a dream or if they are a sign" she said.

"Hmm" Zecora said looking into Applejack's eyes "Lets see what the tea and the fates are foretelling" she said and poured some tea and put some herbs and leaves in.

Then she stirred the cup "What tale lies behind the dreams?" Zecora spoke in a shawoman voice, she looked at the leaves and herbs and smirked.

"Hmm?" Zecora said.

"What?" said both mares.

"In your dreams I see both clearly" Zecora spoke "I see happiness and this if you go with the Drake" she said.

"Um sorry to be rude" Fluttershy said "But how can Applejack be happy with Spike I mean, he has done unimaginably terrible things, how can Applejack be happy with Spike?" she asked.

"he maybe an angel that has falling from the heavens above and reborn a demon" Zecora said "But perhaps all that Spike needs, is the one thing can overcome anything, love" she said.

"But he captured and threatened to squash Cadance like a fly" Fluttershy said "even tore my friendship with the other 6 apart" she told her.

"I heard about all those awful things, but do you think maybe he chose the path his on and why he did it, is because he has never felt real love or friendship" Zecora "and it makes him unhappy that he's alone" she said.

"ah never thought of that, I kept an eye on my friends and overlooked him" Applejack spoke "but how do you fall for a creature with a dead and coldstone heart?" she asked

"It may seem impossible but even a cold dead heart can be revived by a flame of love and real friendship" Zecora said "after I saw in the cup if you choice this path no harm will come to you or Equestria and love will complete him or in the other dream a darker eviler version will be born from his inner darkness and pain" she said.

"Pain?" Applejack said.

Zecora looked at the cup and shook it slightly "Well the darkness and hate ponies and your friend's speak of was probably born from his anguish of some one close and a horrible twist of fate" she said.

 _"The changeling and his parents"_ Applejack spoke to herself with that realization "So your saying I would be safe and happy if I decide to be his Bride" she said.

"Of course I could be mistaken and you don't have own personal feelings" Zecora said.

"Feelings?" Applejack said.

"Well word is you made a tribute to his name" Zecora smirked making Applejack's face turn red as her cutiemark with embarrassment and fumble her words.

"To his former and goodself" Applejack got out.

"and you don't think he can be saved?" Zecora said.

"A slim chance" Applejack said.

"take it from me a slim is better than none" Zecora replied.

"Well you've giving a heap to think about, so we will be leaving" Applejack said as the two mares.

"Trust your heart and feelings child" Zecora said after them.

"Well Applejack I hope you know what your doing" Fluttershy told her.

"I'm saving Equestria, by myself" Applejack replied, then Fluttershy looked and saw something terrifying.

"What is it?" Applejack asked.

"spike" Fluttershy spoke in a quiet voice.

"What?" Applejack said.

"Spike- made the ruins scary" Fluttershy whimpered.

Applejack looked and her eyes widened.


	13. Chapter 7

The Decision Made

Applejack and Fluttershy had visited Zecora for advise and they were frozen with fright, Spike had changed The Ruins into a living nightmare, The castle that was in pieces was replaced by a new and taller and bigger castle, A frame made of sturdy steel possibly made by Spike with his power's was firmly dug into the ground and it looks like he fixed the concrete and covered it with thick obsidian possibly made from the two rather large volcanoes 20 feet behind the castle on each side.

The castle was taller wider and bigger, with curved upwards spikes on the towers and door windows, the door was made of a solid shiny white crystal and since the door was higher up stairs were made of dark gray and a light purple marble with metal poles on the sides of them with scary looking dragon heads made of concrete burning with blue fire.

a pathway that was fused to the stairs, the pathway was same thing as the stairs just thicker and larger, 4 foot high shiny spines at a angle at the sides of the pathway 8 feet apart.

The grass was all away around was black but waved with a wind that blew from the side that rained down chunks of whitish green burning hail that fell into a river of Lava up to mid lava of the deep 3 store hole that had hardened lava at the sides, all the way around in a wide crescent moon shape around the land mass that was also a foot taller and wide.

a bridge of thick rails made of stone that had 4 inch thick and coiled metal cables through obsidian plates covering the under side and on the walk way so the hot lava's steam didn't get it hot. stakes held more scary looking dragon heads at his end and the two mares, the volcanoes were blowing black smoke in the air meeting a black and really dark green storm clouds, purple lightning bolts flashed from the skies and thunder crashed.

the castle had some decorating add to it, the towers midsections had hollow purple crystals with emeralds in the middle, a bigger one was on the front of the castle wall, at the sides of the castle 5 feet at an angle was two obsidian statues shaped like dragons that had cyan flames were in their mouths and a stream of flames shot out 3 feet making the castle and crystals glint and glim.

The two mares looking at Spike's castle would have been marveled by the glam but the terrifying land and castle overwhelmed that feeling.

"Has Spike's name on it alright" Applejack said "We better go" she told Fluttershy who was trembling with fear "We don't want to get him heated" she said.

"yeah" Fluttershy replied before the two took off, Applejack looked back a minute and stopped.

"I hope my feelings and Zecora's advise is right" Applejack sighed before running off.

* * *

Applejack and Fluttershy returned to Rarity's home and business with Twilight since she doesn't have a castle or a house.

"Where were you two?" Twilight demanded.

"Just visiting Zecora" Applejack said "and we saw Spike's castle" she told them.

"I hope he didn't see you" Twilight said sternly.

"Nope" Applejack said "Well I'm mighty tired i'm getting some rest so I can prepare for the end"

"We should all get some winks" Twilight said Fluttershy knew what Applejack was going to do and sighed.

Applejack knew the day was about to end she just left a note and left her home probably for good, when she saw a green Comet flying from the Everfree Forest, she new what it was, she what to the train station to go to Starlight's village, when it came Applejack climbed aboard and looked at Ponyville as she departed thinking she hopes she knows what shes doing.

"Goodbye Ponyville" Applejack sighed an hour later she came to Starlight's village and headed for the cave the sky was starting to turn black and the darkness spread'ed and she started running.

Spike was in Starlight's Cave looking at a holo screen of Equestria "No one showed up oh well" he said.

* * *

Applebloom charged to Rarity's home with a frantic look and banged the door hard.

"What on earth?" Rarity said and opened "Applebloom whats the matter" she asked.

"It's Applejack she's going to Starlight's Village" Applejack cried.

"What!?" Came Twilight she appeared before them, Applebloom showed the letter Applejack left

Dear Twilight,

 _by the time ya see this letter it means I'm heading to Starlight's Cave to face Spike, I visited Zecora and she said I should be the one to go, don't worry I'll be fine I just hope Spike changes when I'm with him, Tell the others I said bye and If you want to know ask Fluttershy she was with me"_

 _Applejack_

"Applebloom get the others were going to Starlight's Cave" Twilight ordered.

Spike was just starting to Activate his power's when he heard hoofsteps, he shut the off and turned around and saw Applejack walking in.

"Well well Applejack" Spike said with no warmth and cold eyes "What are you doing here, trying to reason with me, again?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No I'm here to say Somepony has decided to become yer bride" Applejack told him.

"Oh who is the one that has chosen to be my bride and Equestria's hope?" Spike said.

"she's standing right in front of you" Applejack told him, Spike's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Well this is a surprise you have your family to look after" Spike said looking at her with cold eyes.

"They need to learn to live for themselves" Applejack spoke.

"So your willing to give up what your family has left and the happiness with your _friends_ " Spike asked spitting at the word.

"While it sounds colder when you say it like that but, I'm doing this so Equestria is safe" Applejack replied.

"So you accept your fate?" Spike said.

"Yes, ah will be yer Bride" Applejack answered.

"Are you sure this is what you want?, because once you accept your at a point you can never return from" Spike said with a cold smile.

"Yes but if I do, will you keep your promises and release the princesses, Discord and fix Equestria back to normal?" Applejack asked with a questioning raised eye bro and a strong gaze.

"You have my word my dear Applejack" Spike said with a bigger cold smile.

"then yes" Applejack sighed, Spike then made a necklace forge from his mystic and magic powers, the necklace was silver with a platinum strip and a emerald shaped of an apple in the middle.

"All you have to do is say "I do" while touching the emerald and your normal life is over" Spike told her.

Applejack closed her eyes saying 'goodbye' to her family and opened them starting to reach when a bright magenta flashed from the entrance, Spike ignored but held a cold gaze he knew it was but Applejack looked and saw

Twilight and her other friends, the CMC's and Starlight Glimmer with frowns "Don't do this Applejack" Twilight begged.

"I have no choice, it's this or Equestria will fall again and will never be normal again" Applejack replied.

"We have no Idea what he will do to you" Rainbow said.

"Then think what he'll do to the Princesses and Equestria if I don't do this" Applejack replied "No light, moon, or love just a world of terror and devastation, with him ruling it, for all eternity" she said.

"This is my life and this is my choice, while some may stay cripple with fright and let Equestria be torn apart again, I choose" Applejack said "Equestria's safety"

"Please don't sis you, Granny and Big Mac are all I have left" Applebloom begged, Applejack walked over to her and hugged her little sister.

"I'll be okay, Promise me'h you'll be good and take care of Granny and the farm" Applejack spoke softly "Be strong" she said.

"You to sis" Applebloom sobbed her big sister kissed her forehead and gave each of her friends a goodbye hug, who had tears falling down.

"Sorry but this must happen, a mare's sacrifice for the greater good" Applejack said she walked back to Spike, he just looked at her with with cold eyes and small smirk and held out the necklace.

Applejack exhaled and touched it saying "I do" she said and with a bright glow, the mare and dragon were gone. seconds later the black sky went away revealing a normal nighttime sky, then with another flash, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance and Discord appeared and met heartbroken ponies.

Celestia went over to Twilight as her student looked at her with tears falling and she burried her face hiding her sobs as Fluttershy held on to Discord weeping.

"Twilight who did he take for a bride?" Celestia asked.

"Applejack" Twilight sobbed.


	14. Chapter 8

A New Home

Inside Spikes castle it was slightly gloomy and dark, there was rubies on the wall and a crystal chandelier on the ceiling, there was wide stairways and walkways made of gray marble leading to different sections of the castle. There was a white flash and Spike and Applejack appeared.

"It's rather dark" Applejack spoke with a tone that said _"really you brought me to greet a dark new home?"_

"Apologizes" Spike replied with no warmth he lit up a clawedhand with a whitish green fire ball and threw it at the chandelier it went over neatly and fell into the bowl and then lit on fire lighten up the castle made the rubies glint.

"And I have this" Spike said with a smirk and made another fire ball throwing it at a chandelier that was on the upper ceiling for the roof and was covered with rubies and emeralds making the jewels make flickering and glimmering patterns on the ceiling and Spike made the chandelier spin slightly with hand gesture the patterns moved in a circle.

"Nice touch but I'm mighty tired so can I ha'v a room?" Applejack asked.

"Of course follow" Spike smirked and led her up the stairs, he came to a wall with a stairway that led up to the castle's towers and a door on the far right.

"The bathrooms right across the hall from my room" Spike told her, he made a ball of mystic energy merged with magic and flicked it to a blank wall with a flash another room was made.

"Here's your room" Spike said, a door with a apple on front of it with a door knob he opened it for her showing the inside, it had a wool rug with a queen size bed with apple prints and a apple pillow.

"Thanks" Applejack said softly.

"Don't mention it, if you need anything I'm either in my room or out on the balcony" Spike told her "If you feel any better tomorrow I'll give you a tour" he said.

Applejack walked in and closed the door behind her and laid down feeling cold "Better get use to it" she said.

Spike was standing on his balcony glaring at Ponyville and thinking the bad times from his past life and the wrongs done to him, he made a image of Twilight and Celestia in his claws glaring at them with distaste.

"You should be greatful somepony stepped forward otherwise I'd obliterate you with all the wrath of a dragon" Spike hissed and crushed the images with his clawedhands with a growl.

* * *

Pack in Ponyville they were in Twilight's Castle which had been restored by Spike.

"Okay there has to be a spell that can release Applejack" Twilight paced back and forth.

"I say we march over there and Demand Spike release her" Rainbow hissed.

"No" Celestia said "The deal was made and Spike will honor his word" she told them "Confronting him will cost us Equestria again"

"And we will not mess the deal up" Luna agreed.

"But Spike is evil he'll hurt her" Rarity spoke.

"Spike may do Horrible things but he will not harm Applejack, he has admiration for wondrous and beautiful things" Celestia told them "If there is a part of the old him left, he will not bring himself to harm her"

"Besides I sensed something between the two when Spike was still good but that was before he his old past die with his goodside" Celestia said.

"Are you saying Spike, the evil Lord of the Apocalypse had feelings for A.J before he changed?" Starlight said.

"A small attraction but yes" Cadance said.

"Besides how do you know he will honor his promise?" Twilight asked.

"He said he would leave Equestria untouched and restore the places he attacked" Fluttershy said.

"Did he?" Celestia asked.

"Yes he did, surprisingly" Twilight replied.

"there you go he did what he promised" Celestia said

* * *

Spike was looking and watching this with a sphere of mystic energy

"Well being emotionless and cold and hardened as stone is better than feeling anything" Spike muttered before the sphere vanished.

Spike walked back in his castle and walked down the stairs, he stopped at Applejacks door and he focused and heard light snoring, Spike silently opened the door and walked in seeing her curled up and sleeping, she seemed to be shivering Spike turned from her and with a low light he made a orange blanket with apple trees on it with his magic and turned around and placed it over her but just to bottom of her neck but didn't smile.

Spike walked to the door without a sound he looked back at the mare "Goodnight my sweet" he said with a bit of warmth but only a small trace and with a small smirk and closed the door quietly after walking out back to a stone face.


	15. Chapter 9

Not One Of Us

The ponies of Ponyville were relieved that Equestria is safe but also saddened because this Applejack can never come back, the Wonderbolts came so did Crystal guards to hear the news.

most ponies left with a heavy heart at the lost of the Element of Honesty but only a 12 remained

"So just to be clear don't bother Spike or trespass in his domain" Celestia ordered "or his fury will be devastating" she said.

"Will Applejack be okay?" Scootaloot asked

"She will be fine, Spike will not harm her" Celestia said "But don't go near Spike or his place Because I still stay by my state his heart is cold and dead as stone and can't feel any emotion but a sick sense of amusement for the expense of others and his joys are from terror" she told them.

"I just wish he was one of us or at least part" Shining said.

"He is not one of us" Celestia frowned, then different instruments were heard being played.

Then she started to sing

 _"Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the title he claimed"_

 _Then Luna sung_

 _Deception " (Cadance "An outrage!")_

 _"Disgrace" Shining sang (For shame!"( the crystal Guards cut in)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came" Rainbow sang_

 _Then Rarity and Pinkie sang  
_

 _"Deception (An outrage!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)  
Deception (An outrage!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(goodbye, agitator!)"_

 _Starlight Glimmer sung in  
_

 _"fell with grief  
rose with hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live"  
"But do not forget what we cannot forgive" Rainbow Dash sung_

 _The Guards and the rest of the Ponies joined in_

 _"And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind"_

 _Luna sung again and Twilight joined in_

 _"Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us_

 _Fluttershy sung "He is not one of us_

 _Discord sung "Deception_

 _Disgrace" Twilight sung_

 _Deception" Celestia and Cadance sung_

 _Disgrace_

 _then everypony sung "Deception"_

* * *

Spike was watching with his mystic Sphere with no emotion "Now they see me for what I am, the Lord of The Apocalypse Hahaaaaawhuahhaaaaaw!" he laughed manically.


	16. Chapter 10

The Tour

The next morning Spike was standing on the balcony, looking at the sun rise from Ponyville while everything was bright but his sky was dark with Black and dark green clouds and thunder crashed and lightning flashed at the side of his tower.

Spike was marveling the lightning show when he heard breathing "Hello Applejack" he said turning to see the just said mare.

"How did you?" Applejack started.

"I could hear your breath coming from the bottom of the stairs" Spike said then he frowned "It was filled with fright" he told her.

"Well no offense but being alone with the Bringer of The Apocalypse will do that" Applejack replied.

"How can I take it other than offense" Spike said "You don't have to be afraid, I have never once attacked you or your home, you should be greatful" he told her with no warmth.

"But why did yew do it, why did yew leave me'h alone?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know" Spike frowned "I guess it was because I still had more Sentimentality than I thought, It was my weakness" he said.

"Sentiment is not a weakness, it means you still cared" Applejack frowned this time.

"ah Gag", but now there is no ounce of sentiment within me now, you saw it in action" Spike grinned coldly.

"That is true you were hardly holding back, but let me'h ask ya'h why did yew come in ma'h room in the middle of the night and put a blanket over me'h" Applejack asked Spike just looked at her with no expression "Yeah don't think ah did not peak open an eye and saw you walk out" she said.

"I Still don't know why I did that, maybe I want you comfortable here" Spike answered "any way there is waffles and assorted fruit and apple fritters you should chow down" he said.

"Right" Applejack said before walking away but turned back to Spike "but maybe there is still more warmth than cold than ya'h think" she said before walking away.

Spike just stood there silent and confused "What is it with this Pony why doesn't she see me like the others?" he said.

* * *

Applejack was greeted with a warm meal, a meal just like Spike said.

"A bit of a short cut to make food but it's mighty tasty" Applejack stated well eating sitting at a round table, Spike walked in and got himself a plate and sat at the other end of the table made of granite and gray marble with a large emerald in the middle.

The two sat in silence eating "So how about I take you for a tour in my home" Spike said.

"That will be nice" Applejack answered, Spike finished and made his plate disappear.

"Meet me by my door and I'll give you the tour" Spike instructed, Applejack came to him 40 minutes later.

"You must have been hungry to make me wait this long" Spike said a bit annoyed.

"Well Pardon me'h ah was watching ma'h dish's" Applejack snarked.

"Well follow and listen I'm only going through this tour once" Spike said with seriousness, Spike showed he the rooms he can make activities for them if she asks, he led them up the stairs to the towers.

"Okay the stairs on the right and left lead to the tower's balcony's" Spike told her "But don't go to the middle one, that one is my private chambers" he said.

"Is that understood?" Spike said firmly.

"Of course my master" Applejack snarked.

"fiance not master" Spike frowned "Your allowed to go anywhere but not this tower" he said with more force, but then he sighed "Maybe if we get closer I will show whats up there but for now stay out" he said, Applejack walked but looked at Spike without him knowing, she saw him casting saddened look up at the stairs and sighed but went back to a face of stone and she looked forward.

"And at nights you can watch the moon and the stars" Spike said.

"Do you?" Applejack asked.

"I don't look at another's sky but my own" Spike replied "But if you want to see _Luna's_ sky I can grant you that, whats mine is yours" he said spitting the name out like it was poisonous

"And my turn to ask something" Spike spoke "Why did you let me go and why did you sing to me make me remember my weak self?" he said making Applejack fumble her words.

"Because I expected Fluttershy to do something like that, so why did you?" Spike said.

"Well ah. I uh, I just thought there was something in yew worth saving" Applejack answered.

"The other reason?" Spike replied.

"ah didn't sing to make you remember, I sang for the ponies you made fear you remember" Applejack said.

"To remember a creature ponies could walk over" Spike spat "If you remember I was pushed aside by the ponies I thought I could trust just because I befriended Thorax, I Hate them" he spat.

"Cadance, Shining Armor Twilight, the ones that saw you as family" Applejack cut in that statement made Spike snap

"There not my family!" Spike shouted as his eyes glowed and thunder crashed and the castle shook "my family is deadall because of that brat throwing a tantrum, If I didn't make the demands I wou-" he started.

"You would kill her?," Applejack said "Did it ever occurred to her that she regretted it after" she asked.

"Doesn't matter matter, I'll never let it go or forgive what she or Twilight has done to me" Spike said even voice.

"What about you?, you threatened thousands, millions of ponies in your quest for power" Applejack said heatedly "You struck down anypony rose against you, didn't care about anything or anyone but you" she said.

"Because I saw ponies for what they are, Monsters" Spike hissed.

"But that seems to change somehow yew haven't done anything to me'h" Applejack said "You gave me a meal and a warm bed instead of a cold tower" she said.

"Would you prefer that I didn't?" Spike said.

"Just saying there is more good in ya than yew think" Applejack said before walking away.


	17. Chapter 11

Zecora's Advise

Spike was in his room talking quietly "I did it faze one is complete, the second is in process" he said then he looked at a mirror with a platinum frame with the face of a dragon on top of it with a plane mirror, another him appeared but it was colder.

 _"What makes you think, she'll fall for you?"_ The mirror Spike asked.

"I find if a make her see past my appearances, she'll marry me" Spike said "She is quiet beautiful" he said.

 _"Remember you got turned down by a mare you thought was beautiful"_ Mirror Spike warned.

"I blind to the truth about her, I'm not making that mistake again not now or ever" Spike shot back "Besides if she doesn't then the Apocalypse will rise again and Equestria will blame her for her failure Whuahaahahaaaaaw" he laughed at the end.

" _You think she see past your frightening and hideous looks?"_ Mirror Spike questioned.

"Hey it's your look's to pal" Spike retorted.

 _"Ha I'm just an image and mirage your the real demonic beast"_ Mirror Spike insulted.

"how would you like to be obliterated?" Spike shot back.

 _"apologizes but still, you best hope she falls or The End returns"_ Mirror Spike grinned.

hours later the sun set'ed and the moon rose Applejack had went to sleep, Spike was walking through his castle he was passing by A.J's room he heard sniffling he frowned at the door he put his ear on the door.

"Why did ah say yes?, Maybe he is evil and Cold and hard as stone as they say" Applejack spoke between sobs, Spike frowned but then her sadness stirred something in him, he scratched his head thinking stepping back from the door.

"There has to be another way" Spike whispered to himself, he thought of who could help "Zecora will help me" he said, before walking away. He walked out of his castle and put a illusion making ponies that maybe here, he was invisible and walked across his bridge and headed next door to his neighbor, Zecora.

* * *

Zecora was in her home when she heard knocking, the zebra opened it but didn't see anyone "Hmm darn kids playing knock dong ditch" Zecora grumbled, she closed it and turned and there was Spike standing there with hard gaze.

She was about to scream in alarm but Spike clamped a clawedhand over her mouth "Quiet" he hissed "You scream and you will alart the other mane six and the princess and things will get ugly fast, and it's all on you" he warned, she nodded her head.

"Good" Spike smirked and let her go.

"what" Zecora said in a Fluttershy like voice, she cleared her throat.

"What brings the Bringer of The Apocalypse here?" Zecora asked.

"I need advise on how to make Applejack happy" Spike said.

"You must giver her something she truly likes" Zecora told him.

"Her family, Friends?, they will ruin it" Spike scoffed.

"Give her a gift she really likes just as much as her friends and family" Zecora told him.

"Do you think I haven't tried?" Spike said incredulously "I give her warm meals, gave her a tour, showed her balcony's she could watch Luna's pathetic sky, gave her a cozy bedroom" he said checking them off his claws.

"You have to show more than just simple things like those" Zecora told him "You want her happy then give her something that comes from the heart not the mind and with half a heart kind" she said.

Spike thought and it clicked "Ah ha, apples" Spike said "Thank you for your help, Don't tell a soul I was here" he frowned at the end

Thanks but seriously tell anyone and I'll open up the ground under you and drop you into the core, Understood" Spike said with his hard gaze and cold eyes back.

"Crystal" Zecora Squeaked, he just nodded his head

"This better work" Spike frowned before teleporting out


	18. Chapter 12

Spike's Gift to Applejack

Spike had returned to his Castle with a flash of green fire, he headed out back and put a illusion spell, he looked he saw he had plenty of room on his side, about a hoofball field's space, then he gestured at the two volcanoes that were spouting smoke and embers, the peaks erupted as lava spewed from the top and ran down the sides of the spewing peaks, it caught the black grass on fire and he stepped in the flowing field of lava, he made motions and movements with his arms, moved the lava across the back yard he kept it from touch his castle.

Then he made the Lava cool it solidified, then he moved his claws and palms and broke the hardened lava into pebbles and then into soil, then he made it rain on the soil, then he made the volcanoes stop spewing smoke and he let the sun shine down.

days later fresh green healthy grass had grew and Spike turned the grass out front green to match, he made a packet of apple tree seeds, Spike put them in the ground.

"don't want any shortcuts" Spike said to himself

* * *

Weeks Later of tending to the appletrees, they were fulling grown appletrees with bright red apples, he grew different Apples: Honey crisp, gala, golden delicious, granny smith and her normal red apples but now had a verity.

Spike lifted the illusion spell

Applejack was asleep when Celestia's sun came through in her face through the window, she grumbled "Bloody sun" Applejack said covering he face.

"The Hay, Sun?" Applejack sat up and yes the sky that had been dark since she was there was gone and a blue sky and no smell of ash.

Then she heard a knock "Yes Spike" Applejack answered, Spike opened the door "I have a little gift for you" he spoke for once no coldness but with warmth.

"Someone woke up on the goodside of the bed" Applejack noted.

"Funny" Spike smirked "But first close your eyes and follow my voice" he told her, she looked at him with puzzlement but closed her eyes, he started walking but felt a hoof in his claw making him stiffen from the touch.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"ah can't walk blind, I'm holding on to something" Applejack replied.

"Fine but keep up" Spike told her, she led her two his back door and opened and walked them out.

Applejack was greeted with a feeling of the sun and the sent of grass with a slight breeze "Can ah open them" she asked.

"Not quite" Spike said, then brought them to the start of the trees "Okay now" Spike said releasing her hoof.

Applejack opened her eyes and she gasp, she saw what was once a black empty field field with black grass was filled with luscious grass and large appletrees.

"Well I'll be" Applejack gasped heavily "Please tell Me'h you cast an illusion spell" she said.

"Nope, execpt to hide what I was doing these past weeks" Spike replied "I know who like plan apples but i think you'll love an assortment" he said.

"Golden Delicious" he pointed to some trees "Gala" he pointed at another "Honey Crisp" he said "Granny Smith" he finished.

"of course if you get tired of these" Spike said and lifted off a illusion spell to a side of his castle "red delicious, Fuji" he said.

Spike walked to a tree and picked out a Red Delicious, then walked back and gave it to her, she took it with her hoof a bit it, it was delicious.

"I can tell from your blissful expression your pleased" Spike said, then the orange mare jumped and wrapped her foreleg's around his stomach.

"Oh thank Yew Spike, this is the most wonderful thing anypony has ever giving me'h" Applejack smiled, Spike was abit surprise from the hug.

"for once I didn't use my power to grow them, I did it naturally" Spike spoke to himself.

"You did this without your power?" Applejack said looking at him letting him go.

"D'oh" Spike uttered "Well yes, when you use power's to make things like this it's only a easy way out, and done with really no meaning to it" he said.

"So" Applejack smirked.

"Yes I do care for you, I knew looking back what I was doing before was really no feeling at all just doing it because I didn't want you complaining" Spike said "So I corrected that" he said.

"I told yew there was good inside yew and warmth" Applejack said her smile got bigger, then placed a hoof over his heart "Maybe you Ain't so cold and hard as stone in here" she told him "I'm going to do some apple bucking" she said wonder off, picking up some baskets Spike just conjured up with his magic.

"Could she be right about me?" Spike said.


	19. Chapter 13

Warming Up

Spike was watching Applejack from the balcony of one of his tower using his super vision, she was a hard worker and very athletic, her frame was slender but toned and firm.

He went into the kitchen and conjured up some ingredients, he mixed them in made a crust and cooked it with his breath but this time he didn't burn it.

"Much better than my first time" Spike smirked he then walked out.

Applejack was working when she smelled something sweet, she turned and saw Spike with a pie "Apple pie" she said.

"Here thought you met be hungry" Spike said walking over to her "I know it's not like yours but it will do" he smirked.

Apple took a bite out of a slice it was delicious and still warm "That is really good" she moaned in joy.

"How do you like those apples" Spike smirked, Applejack looked at him with a smile.

"So yer telling catchphrases now" she smirked

"better eat up or they'll take a bite out of you" Spike replied.

"And telling jokes" Applejack replied.

"A bit out of practice, it was hard getting that out" Spike told her.

"We'll work on it" Applejack smirked hitting his shoulder with a hoof playfully.

"So are you happy here?" Spike asked.

"I am all because of yew" Applejack replied then went flushed at that.

"Well as long as yer happy it's good enough for me" Spike said "So you still think I can redeemed?" he asked.

"Well ah forgive ya, ah guess even as yew went bad ah still believed there was still good in yew and from how you treated me'h ah was right" Applejack said.

"Well I'm surprised" Spike replied.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Well you know the Bringer or you can say Lord of the Apocalypse isn't really a good thing and some how you've forgiving me" Spike said.

"well if it was another creature that brought the end that ah didn't know and they were trying to change, they'ed be working long and hard to regain my trust" Applejack replied "But see how I know you I can forgive yew, especially since yew never once harmed my home" she said.

"I see well if only other ponies saw me like you do" Spike said.

"In time they will" Applejack smirked.

"I don't expect them to because lets be fair they did do terrible things to me" Spike spoke "and I know what your thinking, I done even worse things but you have to understand why my darker side was born" he started.

"From pain" Applejack finished.

"Partially yes but there was more, there was rage and hunger for revenge" Spike told her.

"well ah lost Ma and Pa at a young age but ah got through with my brother, Granny Smith and Applebloom" Applejack spoke "But you didn't have anyone yew got lost and saw a road that would make the pain go away" she said.

"So it's the afternoon, how about I help you finish the apples and we can have a picnic" Spike said.

"ah would like that" Applejack smiled "well lets get to work" she said.

Later the two filled baskets and carried them to the side of the castle.

"Well that's it" Applejack smirked "all done thanks for an extra pair of help" she said.

"Shall we?" Spike offered.

"We shall" Applejack replied.

* * *

Spike and Applejack were sitting under the shade of the trees eating lunch, some apple fritters and haybacon sandwiches with lettuce and Spike had gems in his.

"So Spike?" Applejack spoke.

"Yeah" Spike answered.

"ah now we never got to really know each other" Applejack said.

"What are talking about we know each other, your the Element of Honest, your very dependable, helpful, and most of all a good friend to others" Spike said checking the items off.

"You know me yes from the sidelines" Applejack said "we never really looked at you and when we did, you became" she said.

"Rotten to the core, cold and hard as stone?" Spike smirked "It's okay your not wrong" he said.

"because we weren't there, I want to fix a mistake ah did" Applejack said "And I don't know your story" she told him.

"Well I really have one" Spike said.

"Just tell Me'h" Applejack told him "Don't be lying" she said.

"Well I was hatched by Sparkle, raised by Celestia and giving to Twilight as her assistant but to be honest it felt like I was treated as a Slave, always picking up after her after the messes she makes, be her and Celestia's little letter taking and a personal toy to them" Spike spoke "but as I was growing in Canterlot I was giving looks of fright and disgust because of my looks" he said.

"But Celestia said before as she was raising me, I kind of tossed a sickened look towards ponies" Spike told her "But that aside, I was called a beast, or a little heathen or the Devil incarnate because some ponies believed the devil turned into a dragon" he said.

"Thats hogwash" Applejack spat with shock.

"Then life got better after a moved to Ponyville where I met you and the others, saved the Crystal Empire twice, befriended a changeling of course we all know how that went" he said "Then I went bad because of my losses, turned to stone but let free by you and here we are" he said.

"Quite the tale" Applejack admitted.

"It is and fate and destiny plays wondrous ways" Spike smirked "Made you one of the Mane 6 and then me, turned me into the Apocalypse" he said.

"You don't have to be a force for destruction you can do good with your power to" Applejack told him.

"But then again looking back it was my own actions and choices that made me become the Apocalypse, not fate or destiny" Spike said.

days later the Dragon and Pony grew closer.

Spike was walking down the hallway with Applejack walking beside him "Why are yew bringing me'h here" she asked.

"there is something I need to show you" Spike said as he lit up the stairs to the middle tower.

he led her up the stairs and opened the door.

"Forgive me if it's trashed but then again I was bit moody" Spike said with a sad smile, Applejack walked inside with puzzlement, the room was clawed with deep scratches and a smaller version of him slashed with and then a gray marble image of a changeling.

"I know if you think I destroyed these because I wanted to forget my past life but I did it" Spike said.

"Is that?" Applejack started looking at them statue.

"Yep it's Thorax so I can always remember him" Spike smirked slightly.

"You didn't destroy them to forget, you destroyed them because you hated the dragon became" Applejack said then embraced the sad dragon tightly standing on her back legs and this time he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry" Applejack said quietly.


	20. Chapter 14

Apple Family Visit

Spike and Applejack were talking in a leaving room it had a green sofa and on a wall infront of him was a picture of him with a sphere of mystical power around him and him ruling Equestria with a cold smile.

"Hmm?" Spike said then he tossed a blast of magic at it and it changed it showed him holding a basketball size globe of Equestria in a clawedhand with a normal smile.

"a little better" Spike smirked.

"So you never told me you had tow mystic abilities yew didn't tell me'h about" Applejack said.

"well I can camouflage by concentrating on my powers and think to vanish and poof gone" Spike told her "and also I can manipulate any creature to do what I want them to by looking deep into their eyes" he said "once your under my control it's impossible to break out only I can stop it" he told her.

Applejack and Spike talked some more and laughed at funny moments, then Spike noticed Applejack had something on her mind

"I sense there is something on your mind" he spoke.

"ah just wonder what my family is going through" Applejack spoke.

"Well probably still wondering if your okay" Spike replied "What if I can show you you can see your family, and your _friends_ " he said he still held a lot of venom towards the others.

"Yew would do that?" Applejack said.

"Of course" Spike said conjuring up a mystic energy ball which shifted into a crystal ball "all you have to do is say what you want to see and it reveals it" he said.

"I want to see my family" Applejack spoke but nothing happened.

"With feeling" Spike told her.

"ah want to see my family" she ordered the crystal ball glowed a light green and with crackle of purple fire works, it rippled and revealed Apple Sweet Acres.

Then it showed a injured form of Granny Smith "Granny" Applejack called with alarm.

Applebloom came running in "What happened?" she said.

"a bunch of apple's fell on her" Big mac replied "she's not in good shape" he said.

"ah can't loose another family member" Applejack cried, Spike then made a ball of green flames appear then he launched it at the wall it swirled into a portal then he focused on the other apple members and the Winona, then with a flash of green they were transported to Spike's living room.

"What the hay?" Applebloom gaped, he looked and saw Spike and back in fear.

"Relax I'll help her" Spike assured her "put her on the sofa" he instructed

the others looked at Applejack with raised eyebrows "Just listen to him" she told them sharply, Big Mac put Granny on the sofa and Spike made a low flame of golden flames, with some energy flickering then gently washed the flames over the elder mare and the injured breathing wiped away and the bruises faded, then her breathing was normal, then she fell asleep.

"Don't worry she's fine now but she needs sleep, I put a bit of a sleeping spell in the healing magic" Spike told them "I'll leave you guys to your family moment" he said before walking out, Applejack put a hoof on his forearm he looked at her.

"Thank yew" Applejack said with relief.

Spike just smiled and nodded a silent _"your welcome"_ before walking out the door.

"Okay either I'm seeing things or did that just happen" Applebloom spoke up.

"You ain't seeing things, Spike changed alot since the last time yew saw him" Applejack smirked.

* * *

Later Granny Smith stirred and she opened her eyes, she was in someone's castle.

"Where am ah?" she spoke.

"Granny!" Applejack said giving her a hug.

"Applejack?, where am I" Granny Smith asked, she said looking around, then she looked at the picture and her eyes widened "the Apocalyptic Dragon's house" she yelped.

"actually he ain't so Apocalyptic, he healed yew and brought yew here" Applejack replied, Granny Smith looked at Applebloom and Big Mac who nodded.

"didn't think he had it in him" Granny Admitted.

"Same here" Applebloom spoke "But he's changed somehow and Applejack seemed happy to be here" she said.

"well I am happy" Applejack smirked, then Spike walked in with an applepie freshly baked and conjured up crystal table and placed it in front of the Apple family.

"Don't stop talking on my account" Spike said "Better eat up or they will take a bite out of you" he told them walking back out.

Applejack just chuckled "He's telling jokes again?" applebloom asked.

Applejack just nodded with a smile.

"I guess I should thank the youngling" Granny Smith spoke.

"I should thank him to" Applebloom "Since he has made an effort to change" she said.

"yyeahp" Big Mac spoke.

They tried to look for Spike but the Dragon was no where in sight "Where did he go?" Applebloom asked, Applejack was wondering to then her ears picked up a piano.

"This way" she answered taking off.

They came to a hallway and there was a single double door and someone was playing a piano the crept to it and saw it was cracked opened it more and saw Spike who was at an angle sitting at a piano.

then he made some figures with his power, of him and the ponies he instilled with terror

 _They used to call me monster_  
 _I made them call me king._  
 _I ruled in might and terror_  
 _I could do anything._  
 _But monsters don't just happen_  
 _There's reasons that we're bad..._  
 _And now I can remember_  
 _The one that turned me mad._  
 _The one I called my Dad..._

 _For, I am Dragon Lords Frankenstein,_  
 _I was his flawed masterpiece_  
 _He tried to conjure perfection_  
 _But a monster was all that was released ._

 _A mighty but lonely dragon_  
 _Was Dragon Lord, the Great._  
 _He was honored, respected, a legend_  
 _A ruler of firm and fairness_

 _But the old mystic didn't have one thing_  
 _Companionship - he was alone._  
 _So he thought that he could create it -_  
 _The perfect heir, son of his own._  
 _If only, if only he'd known..._

 _For, I am Dragon Lord's Frankenstein,_  
 _I was his flawed masterpiece_  
 _He tried to conjure perfection_  
 _But a monster was all that was unleashed._

 _From all different creatures fashioned_  
 _A mystic to beat all the rest_  
 _Imbued him with powerful mystics and magicks_  
 _So his son could rival the best._  
 _But when life was breathed to his creature_  
 _His power went out of control_  
 _From flames and sparks, I wakened_  
 _Grinning but wrathful and whole..._  
 _And the world would soon know the toll._

 _Thus, I was Starswirl's Frankenstein,_  
 _I was his flawed masterpiece_  
 _He tried to conjure perfection_  
 _But a monster was all they released._

 _years it has been_  
 _Since my daddy created me mad_  
 _But now that friendship was given_  
 _His creation wasn't all bad_  
 _Perhaps my father is..._

 _...Glad_

When Spike Finished it made a green image of Applejack and he touched it's cheek gently with a tear falling down with a sad smile, looking towards the sky out the window infront of him.

"Lets go we don't want him to know we were spying" Applejack whispered.

"There is no need for that" Spike told them "I heard you whisper when I stopped playing the piano" he smirked.

"I just wanted to say sorry that we judged yew and thank yew for saving me'h" Granny spoke.

"Your wecome" Spike smiled walking away

When Spike left "Everything we know about him" Applebloom said.

"Is Wrong" Big Mac spoke.


	21. Chapter 15

The Dance

The apple family were walking around the castle, Applebloom looked at the middle stairs.

"Oh don't ever go in that room without Spike's permission" Applejack warned them.

"Whats up there?" Applebloom asked "It seems cold" she said.

"Bad memories" Applejack replied as they walked away.

* * *

Spike was in his room thinking what he should do with Applejack, something she likes to do.

"She likes country songs" Spike said to the mirror to the mirror Spike.

 _"Du'h she's a country mare"_ Mirror Spike snarked.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm thinking out loud" Spike shot back "I know how about a hoedown" he said

 _"I still don't know why your wasting time with this mare"_ Mirror Spike frowned.

"Oh be quiet" Spike snapped before walking out.

Later Spike was looking for a pony who can help with the dance moves.

he then bumbed into Granny Smith "Oh beg my pardon" Spike apologized.

"Thats alright sonny" Granny smirked.

"I need some help" Spike said "I know A.J likes hoedowns and I was you could show me the moves" he spoke scratching his head.

"Well yew did save my life so, I can help" Granny Smith smirked.

"thanks I appreciate it" Spike replied.

Minutes Later Spike and Granny Smith were in the same room Spike was singing at, she taught him some basic moves to start it quickly got better, then taught him tricky moves which he learned quickly.

"Well your a face learner" Granny said.

"I always like that" Spike smirked.

"So I just want to thank yew for taking care of my granddaughter" Granny said.

"It's no problem I've developed more caring for Applejack more than I ever felt about another" Spike told her.

"Well you should develop more care towards others, maybe you won't be so alone" Granny said.

"Right, well thank you for the lessons" Spike spoke, he then walked out and looked for Applejack, it didn't take him long to figure out where she was.

"The apple trees" Spike smirked.

He walked out of his castle, Spike smirked as he went over to the mare.

"Hey A.J" Spike called.

"yeah sugarcube?" Applejack smirked.

"It had come to my attention that, you never really had some entertainment since you've been here" Spike spoke "I would like to fix that" he said.

"after sundown meet me by the back door and you will have the time of your life" Spike said.

"alright" Applejack replied, Spike then nodded with a smirk "What are yew planning?" she said.

"Uh uh uh" Spike smirked "I never reveal a surprise you will have to wait" he waved a finger walking away.

* * *

Spike walked back into his castle and into the middle tower only he is really allowed "Okay there is alot to plan for" he spoke, "a gazebo but she would want it country like, some light along the walk way, some special effects but not to much" he checked off.

an hour later Spike had the other Apple family bring her in and distract her so he can get to work, He pulled out some stands of grass then with his power he made the grass weave together then turn into vines as it stretched for 3 yards long and he conjured up some poles and turned them into wood poles, he wrapped the vines on the top part, later he stuck poles into the ground put them 7 feet apart to the middle of the apple tree field which had plenty of space for a gazebo, then he conjured up pieces of a gazebo with his magic, then using his normal skills he built the gazebo it was the size of a small house, it had vines holding up the branches and securing the posts, he backed up and looked.

"Not bad for a start but still have away to go" Spike smirked, he then made leaves grow over the branches rapidly so it's a bit covered, then he started hanging hoofsize glass tied with vines on the edges then he did the same with the path, then he made a ball of whitish green fire but then he turned into normal colored fire, then placed them into the glass balls.

"almost done" Spike said he then placed 9 in wood stakes between the poles and lit them with fire on the tips, he looked and saw was setting.

"It's time" Spike smirked.

Applejack was beginning to wonder where Spike was "where is that rascal at?" she spoke.

"Somepony say my name?" Spike smirked appearing suddenly.

"Where were yew, you just disappeared" Applejack asked.

"Getting ready" Spike replied with a smirk.

"Now lets head out" Spike said he opened the door and led her out.

"what did yew plan?" Applejack asked looking at the lights and decoration.

"You'll see" Spike winked at her as he led the family through the path, 30 minutes later they arrived at the gazebo.

Spike gaze a silent word to the rest of the Apple family the nodded and sat in some seats, he led Applejack to the middle of the gazebo.

"What is this?" Applejack asked marveled by the sight.

"Welcome to the hoedown" Spike smirked she gasped with realization "hit it" he said to the three members as he gave them instruments he made.

They played an uplifting country song, then Spike started doing dance moves Applejack was took back that Spike could dance like a country folk, then he did a pose and flashed a "top that" look.

"Oh I'll top it all right" Applejack smirked then did some moves beside him then did a pose, then Spike did some pretty impressive hoedown moves then did a pose and pointed to her.

She started dancing vigorously with her own hoedown moves, then the two started getting in sync, the apple's stamped their hooves well Spike and Applejack started stomping with their hooves and feet, then they joined a front hoof and clawed applejack stood on her back hooves and did some steps with Spike in sink then he put his other claw on her waist and started stepping with sync and started twirling and spinning her.

Then tossed her a bit in the air in a spin and caught her with and around on her upperback, then twirled her again and turned back to back with her then spun her under her arm and back to front, then he stepped back and applejack ran forward and jumped Spike caught her by the her hips and picked her up and spun them around then tossed her up again and caught he in both arms as the music stopped.

the apples clapped cheered and whistled at the dance the two showed, Spike then put Applejack down.

"Well yer a dragon of many talents sugarcube" Applejack smiled.

"Well like you said there is more to me then devastation and coldness" Spike smiled "You've proved that time and again" he said.

"It's good to see the warmth is back in your eyes" Applejack said as she looked into his eyes the eyes that were once dead and lifeless were now filled with life and warmness.

"It is good to feel again" Spike smiled.

Spike then left to get some apple fritters for them to enjoy, he went to his room.

"Well that was fun" Spike smirked then his mirror revealed mirror Spike.

 _"whats happened to you your turning soft"_ Mirror Spike frowned.

"no, I'm just feeling again and it feels better that I can bring A.J happiness" Spike replied with a glare "Besides I feel me and her have grown attraction for another" he said.

 _"Exactly why would you want this pony, there is nothing apocalyptic or dishonest about her"_ Mirror Spike said _"She's just so"_ he said images flooded through Spikes mind the breeze that would move her soft mane and her forest green eyes twinkled with innocence.

"thats why she's perfect one for me" Spike smiled "so graceful so understanding, so rustically beautiful, it's dazzling" he said, then a it hit him like a jolt of electricity "Good Bahamut's horns I'm in love with her" he spoke with surprise.

"Is it possible she loves me back?" Spike frowned.

 _"Oh please how can she ever love a beast?"_ Mirror Spike scoffed.

"Shut up" Spike snapped flicking a clawedhand and turned the mirror so it wasn't looking at him with the glass.


	22. Chapter 16

Good Inside?

To avoid suspicion Granny Smith, Applebloom, and Big Mac returned home after hugging Applejack goodbye and thanking Spike of taking care of her who shook their hooves.

Applebloom was in school she was a bit distracted from her trip to Spike's Castle she thought at first he was Rotten to the core like everypony else but spending time her thoughts had changed.

"Applebloom!" Ms Cheerilee called.

"Uh sorry what" Applebloom blushed.

"you seem distracted" Cheerilee said "But since my attentions on you now, were discussing which villain's can be redeemed" she said.

Applebloom knew a couple on her mind "ah do have a few on may mind" she said.

"Would you like to share?" Cheerilee asked.

"Discord, Starlight, Trixie" Applebloom spoke.

"good but they already have been redeemed" Cheerilee said with a smirk.

Then Applebloom whispered "and spike" she said.

"Sorry I couldn't here that" Cheerilee replied.

Applebloom exhaled "Spike" she said, the mention of the name some went pale, some fainted with terror and some of them let out loud yelps, one colt screamed like a little filly, Cheerilee's normal coat went white with terror once it returned.

"Spike!?, he is the worst force of evil in Equestria" Cheerilee spoke.

"Seriously Applebloom did you hit your head?" Scootaloo asked.

"No but Y'all promise not to tell a pony outside of this room" Applebloom said.

"Sure of course" Cheerilee said.

"I want to his castle in the Everfree Forest" Applebloom said, the classroom gasped with terror.

"I would not got 100 yards of it knowing that Dragon is in there" a colt spoke.

"Is Applejack okay" Sweetie belle asked with worry.

"Yes she is actually very happy there, and Spike is not as mean as you and the other ponies believe him he is actually reminds me of the old Spike before he took his role" she said.

"Well I believe you but are you sure Spike wasn't fooling you" Cheerilee said.

"Yes" Applebloom said then music started playing then started to sing

 _"Everybody has a lot of good inside them  
and everybody has a little bad  
Everyone is going to make you happy sometimes  
and everyone is going to make you sad  
They will trip on your tail, or jump on your toes,  
or knock you in a puddle  
It is not that they mean to be mean, no, no  
They are only in a bit of a muddle"_

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle said then sung  
 _"Everybody wants to do the right thing  
only sometimes they do it all wrong"_

Cheerilee sung

 _"When they think you think they really weak and little  
they act like they awful big and strong  
They stomp all around, and talk real loud  
but it's just pretendly  
They're sticking their snouts all up in the air_

 _When they might just wanna be friendly_

 _"No one's only black or white  
We're white" sweetie belle_

 _"And blue" Snip said_

 _"And orange" Snails said_

 _"Sometimes we're wrong_

 _Sometimes we're right_

 _But mostly, we're somewhere in between" Diamond Tiara sang_

 _"Everybody's got a little evilside to them_

 _Everyone has got a little light_

 _"Someone that you care about can hurt your feelings_

 _And then he can make it all right" sweetie belle sang_

 _"Maybe he's grumpy  
Maybe he'll shout_

 _"Maybe he'll fill yer head full of doubt" Applebloom sang_

 _But if yew turn him inside out_

 _there is good inside_

"Yeah, Spike could be good inside" sweetie belle .

 _"Everybody has_

 _Good inside" the CMC's sang_

 _"Good inside" everypony sung_

"See even if someone is bad there still could be good inside" Applebloom said "My sister said that" she told them.

Fluttershy was having tea with Zecora "Well thank you for the help young pony" the Zebra smiled.

"Your welcome" Fluttershy said "Um Zecora I was wondering if Applejack is okay" she said.

"I can assure you Spike is not what he appears to be" Zecora smirked.

"I'm when I walked through Applejack's home her family was gone" Fluttershy said.

"ah he took my advice, he is showing compassion and kindness" Zecora smirked.

"Spike came to you for advice?" Fluttershy said.

The Zebra paled "Oops, if you tell a soul he will drop me into the core" Zecora said "but yes Applejack is happy, turns out she was right all along" she said.

"Well it's good to know she is happy" Fluttershy said "Spike is falling in lover with her isn't he" she said.

"Certainly no love can match that of the Beauty and the Beast" Zecora smirked.


	23. Chapter 17

Understanding

Applejack was in her room taking a nap but wasn't having a peaceful nap

"No No Stay away" Applejack said.

Spike was in one of his tower when he heard Applejack He quickly flashed away into her room flashing his claws.

"wheres the intruder?" Spike hissed scanning the room, he looked at Applejack who had woke up at the entry "Wheres the interloper?" he asked.

"nopony's here but me" Applejack assured "that brought you here fast" she said.

"I thought something was wrong" Spike grumbled.

"Well other than a bloody nightmare" Applejack said, Spike sat on her bedside with one leg on the bed and one off on the floor.

"Tell me maybe I can offer some relief" Spike said gently.

"ah would like that" Applejack said.

"Tell me" Spike spoke.

"Well ah should've told yew from the start" Applejack told him.

"About what?" Spike said.

"after I set ya free I had a nightmare about you" Applejack spoke.

"about me?" Spike said with surprise.

"Well it was sorta of yew, but you were eviler and darker and you were coming for me" she told him.

"So you still have nightmare's about me" Spike said, then he got up to leave Applejack held his arm with her front hooves.

"Wait don't leave" Applejack pleaded.

"Well I think the very thing that appears in your nightmares is the last thing you want near you right now" Spike frowned.

"Please ah don't want to be left alone" Applejack whimpered, Spike just smirked and pulled her closer with an arm where her back was lying against his chest and her head was on his shoulder of the other side of his body,

"I'll stay with you till you fall asleep" Spike told her.

"Thank ya" Applejack said with a smile then closed her eyes and went back to sleep this time she didn't have bad dreams.

* * *

In Applejack's mind she was running from the darker Spike but then the Spike she got to know these past weeks appeared.

"Get away from her you demon!" Spike hissed standing infront of her protectively

 _"Wuahhahahahahhaa!, you do realize of course I am you"_ Evil Spike smiled evilly.

"I am nothing like you, your just an evil mirage" Spike snapped, then his eyes glowed with his mystic powers then with strength in his voice "Leave her alone!" he spoke in the voice he used as the Dragon Lord and defending Thorax he thrust'ed out a glowing clawedhand then Evil Spike yelled as he was thrown from the dream.

Spike looked at Applejack and vanished.

"Spike!" she called, then a flash of white Appeared as Luna came in.

"Princess Luna it's good to see you" Applejack bowed.

"are you okay everypony is worried and Twilight has been trying to find to get you back" Luna asked.

"I'm perfectly fine and you can tell Twilight to stop trying to help, I have Spike's friendship and trust" Applejack replied.

"That beast offered friendship?" Luna raised a brow.

"Don't call him that" Applejack snapped making the Lunar Princesses eyes go wide "He Ain't a beast he's my friend, don't get me wrong it took him a bit to warm up but he has changed, he has kept me happy and has giving me a good time" she said "He keeps me from having nightmares and comforts me when ah need it" she told her.

Luna processed this and a small smile grew "so it is possible to revive a cold dead heart" she spoke to her self "That is not possible a creature like him can't possibly" she started.

"That creature is Spike my good friend so quit calling him a creature or a beast" Applejack interrupted "Yer welcome to have your opinions but keep them to yerself" she hissed, then she faded since she was starting to wake up.

Luna just smiled after she disappeared from the dream realm "It is true they shared something before Spike changed now they have developed something" she smirked.

an hour later

Spike was outside teaching Applejack how to be more effective with her bucks "So your bucks are really powerful and instead of hitting it plainly think of something that makes you mad" he said.

Applejack lined up and thought of how her little sister was in danger from those three monsters and how angry she was, she reared back and slammed her backhooves hard as she could and twice as many apples fell into the baskets.

Then Spike looked at a couple trees and narrowed his eyes dangerously and slammed a punch into one then slammed a kick into another and the apples fell into the baskets.

"Very good Applejack" Spike said "Now what were you thinking of?" he asked.

"The time three misshaped monsters tried to attack my sister surrounded by fire" Applejack gritted "But then ah thought of how I got there in time and I saved my sis" she said with a smirk

"Sorry to here that" Spike frowned "If I see those monsters I will burn them into a crisp for you" he said.

"That won't be necessary" Applejack smirked "It was years ago" she assured "what were you thinking about?" she said.

"Well of how angry I was when I found out Celestia killed my parents and how angry I was when Twilight killed Thorax" Spike frowned "and I was angry at myself for not being there to protect him or failed to bring him to the Dragon Lands" he said "But when hope was lost you reached out to me and pulled from the point of no return" he said.

"It's just to show anyone can be saved if you get to the early enough" Applejack said.

"so very true" Spike smiled sweetly

Applejack was in her room looking at the crystal ball she was thinking of seeing her friends "ah want to see my friends" she ordered, it showed different scenes of her friends they were sad and some were hanging out with their coltfriend.

She dropped the ball and sniffed and started to sob "It would be good if I can see them again" Applejack sniffed.

* * *

Spike was in his room frowning "Oh good lord of dragons, this again I did everything Zecora told me and she still puts on a sob fest" he grumbled but also felt a pang of worry, The Mirror Spike looked at this with glee.

 _"Wonderful you still bring pain to the one's close to you no matter what you do"_ Mirror Spike.

"Oh stick a pillow in it" Spike snapped and threw his pillow at the mirror Mirror Spike disappeared as the pillow hit and reappeared.

"If i want your word I'll ask for it" Spike snarked "Besides she is going to feel lonely when she's alone so I just have to be there for her" he said "Like I have been doing"

Mirror Spike shook his head with displeasure _"I don't know you any more, you did everything before you fell for that mare with no hesitation or second thought, but now it's like I'm looking at someone else"_ he sneered.

"At least I have changed unlike you" Spike shot back.

 _"Exactly and for what a simple earthpony"_ Mirror Spike Spat.

"Don't you dare talk about my bride like that she is more than simple, she's the apple in my eye" Spike hissed.

" _Ugh mushy stuff, that eye dripping pony will nev-"_ Mirror Spike started but was cut off by a loud and deep growl.

"You call her that again or make any more bad remarks about her" Spike snarled "I will throw you out the window into one of those trees" he hissed at the end.

Mirror Spike just smiled evilly _"Ahhahaha heehaha oh hoe, you think smashing this mirror will make me stop?"_ he said _"Have you forget one thing? I'm you_ " he said.

"Oh Shut up and go away" Spike hissed clenching a fist "Or I'm throwing you into the dump" .

Mirror Spike just cackled wickedly " _again, you think that will make me go away, I'm never going to leave"_ he said _"I'm you I'm what were and what you are and what you will always be"_ he said ignoring Spike's threatening growl _"No matter how soft you get no matter how much light has been brought back in you" "You will always be The Bringer and Lord of the Apocalypse"_ he cackled.

Spike's eyes widened "No" he spoke.

 _"Oh yes"_ Mirror Spike grinned wickedly.

"no, NO!" Spike yelled as he grabbed the mirror by the frame with a clawedhand so hard the metal bent under his grip and threw it into the wall hard as he could the glass shattered loudly and the frame bent way out of normal shape.

he approached the broken glass on his knees half of his face was replaced with the Mirror Spike's he swiped the pieces away with disgust , He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open and Applejack walking in.

"Spike?" Applejack spoke.

Spike gasped and spun around on his knees with surprise "Oh A.J what brings you here, what can I do for you?" he smiled sheepishly

"who were yew quarreling with?" Applejack asked.

"The mirror it called me names and I got mad at it" Spike chuckled sheepishly pointing at the destroyed mirror "now how can I help you with my sweet apple?" he asked.

"I think the more appropriate question is: how can I help you?" applejack corrected.

"Nothing really you would think I'm nuts for talking to a mirror" Spike replied "the only creature that wouldn't question the sanity of talking to mirrors is Discord" he said "because he does it to only he would under stand that" he said.

"Well I understood why you wanted a bride" Applejack said laying her hooves gently on his clawedhand.

"Uh because I wanted to resurrected a part of me that was destroyed?" Spike tried.

"Your lonely, you've been by yourself pretty much all yer life and the next part in isolation" Applejack said kindly "and the only creature you had was Thorax but you came rotten when you would see what you didn't have" she said.

"Yeah some connection we had the time we spend'ed in The Badlands, he became more than a friend became my brother" Spike sighed.

"Yeah a brothership like that when it's sinks, you turn your back on the whole world" she said getting closer till she was against his hip "and you get lonely anypony would crack under those issues" she said.

"I'm a dragon, a mystic dragon of that I'm suppose to be made of stern stuff" Spike told her.

"Doesn't matter if yer a changeling, a pony, a hippogriff or a super powerful dragon" Applejack replied "yew still have feelings and you deserve love and a friend" she said.

"It does feel nice to have a real leaving object that I wasn't made from my power" Spike admitted "I just didn't expect you to come forward, I would picked Cheerilee she is awe-fully perdy" he said.

"bag yer pardon?" Applejack hopped on her hooves.

Spike cracked up "oh you should've seen your face" he said, Applejack tackled him and the two tussled playfully across the room and Applejack pinned Spike on his back firmly on top of him.

"I surrender" Spike smirked with a claws by his head "get off please" he said, the mare got off and helped him up.

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me this evening, heard there was a full moon tonight?" Spike said.

"I wouldn't mind a friendly date" Applejack smiled.

"yes" Spike said "So weeks of being with me, what do you think of me" he asked.

"Well I really love spending time with ya, your funny sweet and handsome I might add" Applejack said "yer a really fun guy to hang with and I don't mind being with you" she said "I love you as a friend, a really good friend"

Spike smiled "Well I love being with you to and I'm glad you decided to come with me" he said.

"and I wouldn't change that for nothing" Applejack smiled before the walked out.


	24. Chapter 18

The Date

Hours had past at night had fallen and the full moon came out, it was big and luminous light on the land. Spike met Applejack by the living room.

"Hey Spike" Applejack.

"Yeah" Spike said.

"Can we go out the front never been out that door" Applejack said.

"Okay but it's pretty much like the back, aside from the stairs and flame throwers" Spike said as he led her to the front door and opened the two double doors where the front yard appeared to be green to.

"Green grass in front to" Applejack noted.

figured half a yard with black and green grass wouldn't sit well with either us" Spike smirked, then the two went down the stairs and down the walk way and walked on the grass to the side of the castle.

the two past a dragon statue Spike gave a mischievous grin and concentrated and the dragon moved and aimed it's head at them.

"Yipe it's alive" Applejack yelped jumped on Spike and scurried where she clung to his side away from the flamethrower, Spike doubled over with laughter "Oh hoe haven't laughed like that in ages" he chuckled putting her down "hey" he yelped as Applejack whacked her tail across his nose.

"Don't horse around like that" Applejack scolded him "I thought that was one of yer dragon soldiers" she said.

"Nope no soldiers here" Spike assured her "got to pull a few tricks now and then" he said.

"The last thing ah need now, is another mischief maker like Discord" Applejack said "just be yew" he smirked.

"That was" Spike smirked Applejack just gave him a annoyed glance and nudged him "Okay I get it" he said "Anything for you"

"Lets stop horsing around and lets go" Applejack said.

"of course with the tricks aside lets go" Spike smirked.

the two reached the back and sat on the grass with a plate of apple turnovers still warm, the two put some icing on them and started eating.

"Whoa another apple food I learned to make" Spike smirked.

"it's really good but next time" Applejack said.

"what is it more cinnamon?" he asked.

"put less icing on yer's, yew might gain an extra pound or two" Applejack she probed his firm and toned scaly stomach with a hoof with a smirk it had alot of icing almost like a blanket making a offend look.

"Hey" Spike said "I'm fit as a dragon can be"

"Just looking out for ya" Applejack smirked.

"Ha ha" Spike sarcastically laughed but he still smiled "excuse me for a minute there's something I need to do" he said. He then conjured up a microphone and music started to play.

and Spike started to sing

 _"Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
The things I've done"_

 _Applejack just sat there getting drawn by the song_

 _(I do anything within my power_  
 _I'd give everything I've got_  
 _But the path I seek is hidden from me now_

 _"My friend, I let you down  
You trusted me, believed in me  
And I let you down)" _

_Applejack had a face that said "Thats not true, I let you down not being there for ya"_

 _Of all the things I hid from you_  
 _I cannot hide the shame_  
 _And I pray someone, something will come_  
 _To take away the pain_

 _There's no way out of this dark place_  
 _No hope, no future_  
 _I know I can't be free_  
 _But I can't see another way_  
 _And I can't face another day_

 _Tell me where did I go wrong_  
 _Everyone I loved, they're all gone_  
 _I'd do everything so differently_  
 _But I can't turn back the time_  
 _There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_

 _There's no way out of this dark place_  
 _No hope, no future_  
 _I know I can't be free_  
 _But I can't see another way_  
 _And I can't face another day_

Then he looked at Applejack with a smile "so I thought" he said then made a hologram of him and gave it the microphone, Spike walked to her who stood and took a clawed and the two dance a slow pace.

 _Hologram sang just like he just did_

 _"Can't believe the words I hear_  
 _It's like an answer to a prayer_  
 _When I look around I see_  
 _This place, this time, this friend of mine_

 _I know It's hard but you found somehow_  
 _To look into your heart and to forgive me now_  
 _You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends_  
 _You've given me the strength to carry on_

 _I see the path from this dark place_  
 _I see my future_  
 _Your forgiveness has set me free_  
 _Oh, and I can see another way_  
 _I can face another day_

 _(I see the path)_  
 _I can see the path_  
 _(I see the future)_  
 _I see the path from this dark place_  
 _I see my future_

 _I see the path_  
 _(I can see the path)_  
 _I see the future_  
 _I see the path"_

The sung ended with the two still dancing "Still in the mood fer another dance?" Applejack smirked at him.

"For you all night" Spike smirked then flashed them to a pavilion

"Uh Spike yer not suppose to leave yer boundaries" Applejack reminded him.

"I'm not harming anything am I?" Spike said "It's dark and were in the middle of forest" he smirked.

"I suppose yer right" Applejack replied, then Spike made some romantic music play and the two started another slow dance.

* * *

Luna was flying over the Everfree Forest on patrol "Lovely night perfect for romance" she said, the Lunar Princess heard music "Is that music?" she said, she got a closer look and she froze with fright at the sight of Spike.

"He's not in his boundaries" Luna frowned but she looked closer and saw Applejack the two were.

"Are they, dancing?" Luna said hiding in some bushes "why doesn't she run?" she said, then embraced each other getting closer Applejack laid her cheek on his shoulder, Spike looked with surprise but smiled and laid his head on top of her's the two both had loving smiles.

"I know that look" Luna said with a surprised look "are they in love?" she gaped "No a heart as hard and cold as stone as his can't feel such emotion" she said.

Spike looked at the sky at the moon "It's a lovely night out with the moon" he smiled as Applejack looked up with a smile.

"Did he just make a nice comment about my sky?, I thought he hated it, for that matter he hates any sky but his" Luna said puzzled.

"it really is" Applejack said, then Spike lifted a clawed and made sparks and shot them in the air making fireworks that made her Cutiemark.

"better leave before Spike becomes aware of my presence" Luna said before teleporting out, the two gazed back at each other facing each other their two green eyes meeting, one pony eyes and one draconic eyes. the two leaned closer their eyes closed and their lips touched in a sweet kiss as sparks flashed through the two, Spike put a claw on her cheek as she wrapped her hooves around his waist getting closer their kiss getting deeper and the two separated.

the two breathed heavily from the exhilaration they had just felt.

Applejack yawned "Somepony is getting tired" Spike chuckled before flashing back to his land and went through the front door and Spike walked Applejack to her room.

"Good night A.J" Spike smiled.

"Nighty night" Applejack replied she headed to her door but turned and grabbed held a cheek and pecked him on the cheek and let him go and went in her room.

"Yes" Spike cheered as he got to his own room.


	25. Chapter 19

The Surprise

Spike was thinking knowing Applejack's birthday was coming, he knew she would want her family here and her friends, even though he didn't like it but it was about her.

"in a few days I need to give what Applejack wants, her friends" Spike said "And it would be nice to see Discord again" he said.

But first Spike needed to be natural about it, Spike made a letter and teleported it to the Apple Family house.

Applebloom and Big Mac had been working out on the orchard and a letter appeared infront of them.

"Where did that letter come from?" Granny said just appearing.

Applebloom opened she smirked _"Applebloom tell your granny and the others to come to Applejack's birthday is in a day or two and it would mean alot to her if her friends were there"_

 _Get Discord to come to"_

 _S._

"Well he remembered her birthday" Granny Smith smirked.

"Yeahp" Big Mac replied.

"Better write it so it's less conspicuous as Spike would say" Applebloom advised

Applebloom wrote another saying

 _"we need to talk girls and granny face to face, tell Discord to get his rump here to"_

 _A.J_

"That should do it" Applebloom said "we can attach it to back of this one and Spike will beam us to his land" she spoke.

"So it's all settled" Granny agreed.

* * *

two days later Spike knocked on Applejack's door.

"Come in" Applejack answered Spike opened the door and walked in.

"I've been thinking" Spike said.

"Ah getting right to it" Applejack smirked as the two sat on her bad.

"I think it's time to forgive" Spike spoke.

"for what, I told you a bunch I forgive yew" Applejack reminded.

"No not you, I want to apologize to your friends" Spike said.

"what brought this on?" Applejack asked.

"Well I've been holding my hate for them long enough and I want to say I forgive them" Spike told her "I can't truly be free unless I let go of my hatred" he said.

"as you noticed even when a warmed up, I still held alot of bitterness and anger for them and I want to let it go" Spike said.

"That would make me happy if you did forgive them" Applejack smiled "You finally saw how it was eating you up?" she said.

"Yes I did" Spike said "and I know my hate and anger will just keep me bonded to my apocalyptic side" he said.

I also know those who keep holding that hate will destroy them" Spike said "Like it almost did me after all, we've been told time and again" he said.

Applejack knew this to "Fear is the path to the darkside" she said.

"Fear leads to anger anger leads to hate hate leads to suffering" Spike finished "and then it destroys you from the inside" he said.

"And pulled you back and kept you from destroying yerself" Applejack said.

"Yup you were the hero of this adventure" Spike smiled.

"The adventure Ain't over yer" Applejack smirked.

"Nope it Ain't indeed" Spike agreed.

* * *

Applejack's birthday had arrived and the rest of the mane 6 and Starlight Glimmer, Cadance, Shining Armor CMC's, Granny Smith, Big mac and Discord arrived in the farm.

"So we are finally seeing Applejack" Pinkie Pie said bouncing.

"It would appear so" twilight smiled "I wonder where she wants us to meet?" she said, the Applebloom held the letter and it glowed.

then with swirls of green fire they vanished.

The group landed with a thud on some green grass "Was that paper cursed or something, where are we" Rainbow demanded.

"Girls?" a female southern voice spoke, they turned and gasped saw Applejack who had a smile they charged and tackled Applejack in a enormous group hug.

"Applejack!" they called except the three other Apples they already knew.

"what in Tarnation are Ya'll doing here?" Applejack asked.

"You said you wanted to talk and you told Discord to get his rump over here" Twilight said.

"I never said that" Applejack furrowed her brows in puzzlement "Spike" she smirked looking at the castle.

"Somepony say my name?" Spike smirked suddenly appearing behind Applejack, everypony except the Apple's were pale with fear.

"We need to leave here now" Starlight said with fright.

"That would be rude especially since it's a special day" Spike replied.

"Spike am I missing something Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"sugarcube?" Rainbow Dash frowned.

"Uh Happy Birthday" Spike smiled making her gasp with surprise.

"You sent that letter" Twilight gasped.

"He did" Applebloom said revealing the hidden letter, the real letter.

"You knew about this?" Starlight asked the other Apple's.

"Yeahp" the answered.

"Hello Discord pulling any tricks on ponies?" Spike asked.

"Of course got to create some pranks now and then" Discord said.

"Amen to that" Spike smirked "I pulled a couple of tricks I made those flame throwers move and you should've seen her face when she thought they were alive" he chuckled.

"Oh Hoe" Discord tricked "I see you stepped back from Devastater and became a prankster" he said.

"Yeah I decided it wasn't as fun ruling Equestria but pulling a few tricks now and then to spice things up" Spike said.

"Thats why I mess with ponies once in awhile" Discord said.

"Now Discord don't yew be corrupting my best friend here" Applejack frowned cutting in.

"Uh Discord why are you so talkative" Shining said "with the lord of the Apocalypse?" he said.

"Actually he doesn't seem too Apocalyptic" Discord replied "He is actually seems, good and friendly" he said.

"Told yew so" Applebloom told her two friends.

"With that aside, there is another reason I brought you here addition to Applejack's birthday" Spike said they turned and looked at Applejack smirk with encouragement.

"I brought you here to say" Spike said they tensed for fight "That I forgive you" he said.

"Forgive for what?" Twilight demanded.

"I forgive you 6 that you gave up on me and for treating me like a tool, using me and pushing me aside" Spike said "I forgive Celestia for not being there when I needed a mother" he said he looked at Cadance and Shining "and I forgive you for not listening to me about Thorax" he said.

"You forgive us for everything? Twilight asked, Spike frowned.

"Not everything I'm still not forgiving you or Celestia for what you did to my brother or my parents" Spike glared.

"brother?" they asked with puzzlement.

"Thorax" Spike told them.

"I thought he was your friend?" Twilight spat "You didn't say brother" she said.

"When we were in The Badlands we became closer than friends, we became brothers" Spike said "Thats why my hatred for you was so great, because you took another family member from me" he told her.

"But" Twilight stated.

"No buts" Spike cut her off in a stern manner "This not about me it's about her" he said, Applejack walked over to Spike.

"You like the surprise?" Spike said "i could make them look funny" he said, he then blasted everypony except Discord with an illusion spell and Spike and her couldn't help but laugh the group looked like living versions of a trick mirror

"Heh heh" Applejack regained her control "come on Spike thats mean" she chuckled.

"Well lets party" Spike smirked as he made the illusion spell lift off of them.

"Wonder what was so funny?" Starlight asked.

"This" discord smirked in a photographer get up and gave them a picker everypony but Pinkie who laughed screamed.

"ahhgh! I'm so fat" Rarity cried.

my wings are small" Rainbow said.

"Mine are big" Scootaloo smirked.

"I have wrinkles" Twilight shrieked.

Spike and Applejack could hear them "You can still be mean when you want" she smirked.

"this is me being mean" Spike said "Thats what happens when you read to much egg head!" he yelled after hearing Twilights.

"Okay you hush" Applejack elbowed him but chuckled.


	26. Chapter 20

A Bond Breaks

Spike brought the group into his castle and Applejack's birthday had started, Spike made a treat table along with a cake he made.

Applejack was talking to her friends sharing laughs, Pinkie of course was already eating the treat table.

"Ah Pinkie always going for the treats" Spike smirked.

"best part of a party" Pinkie replied with a smirk.

"You never changed which is a good thing" Spike chuckled.

"You've changed a ton" Pinkie noted.

"Lets just say I saw the light before it was too late" Spike smirked as she glanced at Applejack who was talking with Rarity and Rainbow "Well enjoy" he patted her shoulder gently.

"he has gone soft" Fluttershy said seeing the whole thing, she was so engrossed in her thoughts she tripped over her own hooves on her face when she looked she saw Spike standing there.

"You okay?" Spike said holding out a clawedhand she slowly put her hoof in his clawedhand and he pulled her to her hooves and continued on his way. Discord was watching "Hmm? Applejack was right all along" he smirked.

Applejack was by herself until Spike came up to her "Enjoying your party so far?" Spike smiled.

"ah am thank yew" Applejack as she hugged him didn't really care her friends were watching "I still feel like dancing like we did when my family was here" she smirked letting him go.

"Of course, I could make this a hoedown party for you if would like" Spike said.

"Not necessary" Applejack replied. Spike then made a cowboy hat and placed it on his head and conjured up a boombox that played hoedown music.

Then the two started stamping their hooves and feet, then joined their hooves and claws and started swinging and spinning, then let the other's limbs go and clapped and started busting some impressive hoedown steps and moves, then joined limbs again after clapping a hoof and clawhand, then leaned back and spun around in a circle while holding hooves and clawedhands, then Spike spun her around under his arm.

the Applejack's friends were surprised at this the two hoedowning in perfect grace and sync, then the other Apple's started to clap and join in, well Applebloom and Big mac did Granny Smith just clapped with rhythm.

Then the music stopped and the ones dancing said "Yeeeeeehaaaaaw!" they called as Spike and Applejack threw their hats in the air.

"just as fun as the first time maybe even more" Applejack smiled.

"I'll say" Spike smiled as he made his hat disappear "and the necklace does look beautiful it matches your eyes" he said.

"Thanks but this isn't the same you had before" Applejack noted.

"Because I made this one naturally by some lava that turned into many crystals even emeralds and made this beaut" Spike said "Then replaced the old one with a blast of my magic"

"Well it has better shine than the old one" Applejack smiled

"So all this time you left it on you were saying" Spike said quietly.

"Yes I'll marry yew" Applejack said back quietly "Just pick the day" she said.

"Well I already asked your family for their blessing and they gave it to me" Spike told her "I'll let you pick the day" he said

"since it's Wednesday how about Saturday night heard there was shooting stars" Applejack smirked.

"It's perfect" Spike agreed.

* * *

Rainbow and Rarity were talking to Applejack again

"So whats it like here, is he mean when his back our backs are turned?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow, if you hadn't noticed Spike has changed" Fluttershy said walking up with Discord.

"Indeed he helped Fluttershy when she tripped" Discord said.

"my word, 6 carat it matches your eyes and I must say he ain't cheap" Rarity said looking at the gemstone.

"He made this one without his powers" Applejack smirked.

Rainbow then frowned "I don't see why you would want to were it" she said.

"Well for one thing he put alot of feeling and meaning into it" Applejack replied "I can't take it off, Spike put a spell on it but I ain't complaining" she said.

"what a jerk" Rainbow frowned.

"Actually he Ain't that at all, he's actually kind sweet and gentle and my bestfriend" Applejack smiled.

"Guys some space" Spike told them "I know you've missed her but don't smother her" he said a bit sternly.

"Ah it's okay Spike" Applejack said.

Later the others were talking with Applejack about her time here.

"So how is it here?, Spike seems good and happy" Twilight said.

"Did he get amnesia and you blocked his Apocalyptic self?" Starlight asked.

"Not at all he changed on his own, took some time but then he changed and warmed up" Applejack said "turns out all he needed was friendship to warm his heart"

Then she saw Spike and Discord talking catching up, they were laughing like old times but alot of ponies aside from the Apple family, fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie still glared at Spike.

some time later Applejack was laughing about the time when she was sleeping one night when she heard a loud thud and it turns out it was Spike who was sleep walking a crashed into a wall. Applejack then saw Spike was by himself bored sitting in a chair made of obsidian with purple cushions with spikes on the top and throwing darts at a target he made, he still avoided the others.

"So anyway" Twilight said to Applejack.

"Just a minute" Applejack said walking over to Spike as the others aside from a select bunch glared.

"Why are yew here all by yerself Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Just thinking" Spike fibbed.

"Don't be lying now" Applejack reprimanded "yer avoiding the others" she said.

"Well giving you some space and letting you see your friends" Spike told her.

"you can be a little closer yew know" Applejack said.

"I don't think they will want that" Spike said pointing with his thumbclaw at the group glaring.

"Hey Spike you want to see who can get the highest score with your game there?" Pinkie asked.

"If you think you can take me" Spike smirked.

"Bring it" Pinkie challenged, the two went at it throwing darts at the target staying on each others tails and neck and neck.

Applejack and Fluttershy were talking

"You seem to be having the time of your life here" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah Spike is a great guy when you get to know him" Applejack smirked "he was almost at the edge of destroying himself with all the hatred he held inside" she said.

"He was hurting himself?" Fluttershy said worriedly.

"Yeah he told me if you hold on your fear it would change you" Applejack said "Fear leads to anger anger leads to hate hate leads to suffering and then it destroys you from the inside" she said.

"Yeah we also told what happens when you seek revenge" Fluttershy said.

"He knows that one to" Applejack said "Revenge is like a poison that can take you over and before yew know it it can turn you into something ugly" she spoke "And I pulled him from the suffering and saved him" she said.

"So do you miss your old life" Fluttershy asked.

"I won't lie I do miss it" Applejack sighed "I know freedom is a long reach but someday Spike will give me it" she said, Spike was across the room using his superhearing while throwing darts and sighed at this.

"So ah was wondering if you would be my bridemade" Applejack said "Yew were the only one who supported me" she said

"Sure" Fluttershy smirked "But why you want it so soon" she asked.

"because the weddings on Saturday" Applejack blurted out for all to hear.

 **"WHAT!"** everypony but the Apple's and Discord yelled.

Pinkie was surprised she missed one dart making Spike the winner "Yes I win, good game Pinks but you can have a second chance" Spike cheered.

"Can I be your groomsmen" Discord asked.

"Of course" Spike smiled.

"Welcome to the Family Spike" Granny Smith smiled.

"You want that thing in your house?" Rainbow dash spat making Spike loose his smile.

"That thing is my granddaughters husband" Granny Smith frowned.

"And my brother in law" Applebloom and Big Mac glared.

"I think you should reconsider that, I wouldn't want that demonic dragon in my house" Starlight glared at Spike as the others agreed.

"I think we should leave I don't think they can handle the fact we've accept Spike" Granny hissed.

"Yeahp" Big Mac glared as they walked out.

"I'll drop you four at the farm" Spike sighed and with a glowing claw they were transported to their home.

"hey Spike and Discord can you leave us ah want to talk to the gals" Applejack said.

"of course talk away" Spike gestured as he sat in his chair away from the group.

Applejack cleared her throat "alone please?" she said.

"Oh alright" Spike said getting up "I know by now when I'm not wanted" then he teleported away with a flash of green fire.

Spike appeared in one of his towers but used his superhearing to eavesdrop.

Discord teleported to another room, it was the kitchen using his ears to.

Applejack was looking where Spike had left with worry if his going to be okay, after hearing those names since he can feel again even, hurt. the mare turned with a glare.

"That was extremely rude of Ya'll " Applejack stated in a stern voice and grim face.

"RUDE!?" the others exclaimed.

"Your getting married to the beast" Rainbow glared.

"How do you think we would react?" Rarity demanded.

"Ya'll knew this would happen" Applejack frowned.

"Not now" they all said except Fluttershy

"And you want us to be near that thing" Rainbow hissed.

"I would think yew would be happy for me" Applejack said disappointingly.

"Not if involves you getting married to a monster" Starlight spoke with a heated look.

"He ain't a monster" Applejack snapped.

"your right he's a demon" Rainbow spat then got knocked on the ground with a hook to the face from Applejack.

"Don't ever call him that or a monster!" Applejack said with a angry voice "He's been nothing but nice since ah arrived here" "you showed be greatful he forgave for the wrongs you'v done and let yew come to my birthday" she said.

"Whats gotten into you A.J, why are you so defensive for him?" Rainbow demanded rubbing her cheek.

"He's my friend" Applejack glared back "he may have done things in the past that are rotten to the core but that don't make him evil" she said "he is just a lonely dragon who wants somepony to love him" "in fact me he once asked me if ah-" she said before cutting off with a blush, a blush Cadance knew all too well.

"I've seen that blush hundreds of time" Cadance said then frowned "Applejack are you in love with him?" she asked. Applejack didn't answered but blushed.

"no offense princess Cadance but I think your losing your touch" Starlight said.

"How can Applejack, ever love such a monstrous demonic beast" Rarity said.

"Why would she love one that keeps her here trapped" Rainbow scoffed.

"How can ya'll say that?" Applejack said with disbelief "are you too daft to realize he has changed from bad to good?" she said

"He took over Equestria two times" Starlight said.

"he almost killed dozens just so we would talk" Twilight screamed.

"He hurt Flash Sentry and Soarin with no remorse" Rarity glared.

"He almost killed Cadance, I saw the choke mark on her neck and stomach" Shining glared.

"He beat me at darts!" Pinkie yelled making them face hoof and give _'Really'_ looks.

"Above all He Destroyed Equestria!" everypony but Fluttershy shouted.

"I think Spike made a Mistake to forgive ya'll" Applejack frowned shaking her head

"it's not like you really love him" Rainbow snickered but Applejack just kept her head down "Do you" she asked.

"you got to be kidding" Twilight shook her head.

"You've forgave Discord for what he did and same with Starlight" Applejack said "can't you forgive who has been there longer?" she said.

"Because what Discord and Starlight has done, pales in comparison to things he did" Twilight said.

"While Discord maybe hideous but Spike is like something that came from the darkest and deepest pit of Tartarus" Rarity said.

"So one more time:" Cadance frowned "Do you love him" she asked.

"You don't have to answer Applejack" Fluttershy said to her.

"That was actually a demand and she is going to tell us" Cadance frowned.

"just ignore it" Fluttershy said to Applejack who had her bangs and hat covering he eyes but her emotions were about get the best of her.

"She is going to answer us here and now" Twilight barked "So so do you love that beast?" she said.

"ENOUGH!" Applejack yelled at the top of her lungs snapping her head up so fast her hat fell off "What does it matter if I love him or not the wedding will happen, we are right he has done those things but with or without yew the wedding will happen and I will be stuck with him" she said "But what choice do ah have?" she asked as tears were beginning to form.

"So" Cadance started.

"NO **I DON'T LOVE HIM!** Applejack screamed loud as she can and tears fell, then she turned and started to sniffle "happy now?" her voiced cracked.

"Applejack were sorry" Starlight spoke, then Applejack ran out crying openingly.

"A.J wait" Rainbow was about to go But Discord teleported with a glare and held her by the tail and flung her back.

"You ponies have done and said quite enough" Discord spat.

* * *

Spike was in the tower listening as he gripped the obsidian railing with an angry and hurt gaze and gripped the rail so hard with his hands it crumbled into pieces where he grabbed.

"I was a naive fool" Spike frowned "foolish enough to think she would love me" he said.


	27. Chapter 21

Apocalypse's brief return/ A.J's release

Applejack was in her room on her bed crying in sorrow and regret at what she just said, she didn't mean it but still she said it. she was so busy crying she didn't see Spike standing there in the shadows of her room.

"Why did ah say that?" Applejack sobbed "why?" she said.

"ha ha you know you really had me fooled" Spike said knowing his presence. Applejack looked with surprise and saw his eyes glowing in the shadows, Spike then walked out revealing his presence. he had a humourous smirk but from the look in his eyes he was far from pleased.

"to think you had feelings for me, heh" Spike said.

"you heard us" Applejack asked getting rid of her tears.

"I heard enough" Spike said with fake humor "it's funny to know how wrong you can be about somepony when you think you know them, wouldn't you agree?" he said loosing his smirk

"How much did yew hear?" Applejack asked with worry.

"Every single accursed word" Spike said normally but his voice grew grim with restrained anger.

"Yew eavesdropped?" Applejack gaped.

"You never wanted to love me did you?" Spike hissed "you just were stalling that you soften me up I would free you" he brow furrowed with fury at the the heat that was rising within him.

"No thats not what ah meant to say" Applejack tried.

"I should've known you would never care, you knew I would let your friends here on your birthday so they could take you with them, is that It?" Spike demanded with fury, Applejack quickly grew frightened at his growing anger.

"Spike thats not true" Applejack insisted.

"If you had feelings for me for real, then you wouldn't have said "I don't love him" and would've ignored Cadance and Twilight" Spike snarled "But you didn't I'm starting to have second thoughts about making the demands" he hissed as his eyes slitted but went back to normal shaped.

"You took to be my bride because all you cared about was about those filthy mutts you call friends" Spike snarled.

"What choice did I have yew were going to kill the princesses and dozens of ponies" Applejack said getting off the bed but stayed away from him.

Spike stepped back with disbelief and his glare increased as a low and deep growl escaped his gritted teeth inside his mouth "You really thought I was going to kill innocent ponies and the princesses?" he said with shocked anger "Shining and Cadance are Flurry Hearts parents, you think I would want her to feel what I felt when Celestia killed mine, thats low even for me" Spike hissed.

"but you had spikes almost impaling them and were about to bring the castle down" Applejack said.

"I Was bluffing" Spike shouted as Applejack backed up and sat on the edge of her bed, then Spike thought of something that really got him steamed "you thought I was going to turn into that dragon you saw in your nightmares if you didn't say yes" he said "You think I would kill millions of innocent ponies, that is even further from evil that's just demented" he spat "You think Thorax would want me to do those things" he demanded.

"Spike I'm sorry" Applejack sniffed.

"I thought you were different from them, I was blind by my own feelings from the truth" Spike said.

"Spike please let me'h explain" Applejack pleaded at first she thought he wouldn't but with a low hiss he backed up a step.

"Talk" Spike hissed.

"I said those things because my emotions were spiraling out of control and I panicked" Applejack said "ah didn't know could hear that good" she said.

"Does that make it okay" Spike demanded.

"no it was uncalled for but you shouldn't have eavesdropped" Applejack said.

"So you don't feel like your stuck with me" Spike hissed "you don't think of me as some sort of demon?" he said.

"Lord of Faust no" Applejack spoke.

"So you do want to marry me on Saturday" Spike demanded.

Applejack thought since Spike was starting to become hard as stone again "No" she said.

Spike stepped back hurt and angry and turned away from her "Look I still care for yew" Applejack spoke.

"but you don't love me" Spike frowned.

"no" Applejack said.

"No, but why would you" Spike hissed "How can you or any pony ever love a monstrous and hideous beast like me" he spat.

"Spike?" Applejack spoke.

"after all I've done for you you still don't love me" Spike said with his anger growing again "But guess what?" he said then his eyes narrowed as a horrible thought came from darkest part of his mind, before turning sharply back to her sticking out a clawdhand and lifted Applejack up by controlling the metal of the necklace up to his face where his angry but hurt eyes bored into Applejacks, she opened her eyes with sorry as she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You don't have a choice now" Spike said as the hurt vanished and just fury.

"Spike please" Applejack said with tears falling.

Spike then looked into her eyes as his eyes glowed a pale green as her did the same and he lowered her to the ground.

"Forget about your so called friends" Spike told her "They will always hold you back, make you own choices" he said.

"I see it now" Applejack replied.

"See your friends the way I see them, nothing but a bunch of traitorous liars" Spike said.

"They are the real enemy not yew Spike" Applejack spoke.

"the only thing I need is standing infront of me" Spike said.

"the only one ah need is standing infront of me'h" Applejack replied.

"Thats better" Spike smirked wickedly as his eyes turned normal but Applejack's remained pale green.

* * *

The Twilight and Rainbow were were heading down the hall to talk to Applejack, Discord had gone outside with Fluttershy cooling off since Rarity called him hideous.

"I feel bad to make A.J cry" Rainbow said "She has a heck of a righthook" she said, then went ahead then heard voices, it was Spike and Applejack but something seemed off.

Rainbow glared and burst in seeing Spike had somehow hypnotized A.J to say yes "I knew you never changed" she hissed.

"You mind?" Spike frowned.

"your going to pay" Rainbow charged at full speed, Spike glared and made a wall of rocks sprout from the ground in front of the Pegasus which broke into pieces.

you should know by now never to charge blindly" Spike frowned as he made a blindfold appear around her eyes, then he blast her into a wall with a mystic blast.

"Whats going on?" Twilight demanded.

Applejack turned to Twilight, she gasped her eyes were pale green "Twilight go away and never come back your not welcome here" Applejack spoke.

"What did you do?" Twilight hissed.

"Oh nothing really just giving A.J a new perspective" Spike replied simply "Isn't that right honey?" he said.

"you and the others are the real enemy" Applejack said.

"you really did it this time, manipulating my friend to love you" Twilight hissed.

"wouldn't happen if you were never here" Spike glared, then Twilight's horn glowed "Really?, you know i'm too strong" he said.

"Doesn't mean you cant be hurt" Twilight hissed.

But then Spike blast her with magic removing her horn and put dear antlers on her head then made a gesture making it grow bigger than her and she fell forward from the weight.'

"Oh that is funny" Spike said before he picked her put by an antler and kicked her out into the party table. Then Spike walked out with Applejack following.

* * *

the others were talking when Twilight flew through the air crashing into the party table destroying it.

"What in the world?" Shining said

Spike then walked with a cold smirk and grim look You will pay for that" shining hollower'ed at charged and swung with a hoof Spike caught it easily.

"Oh you want to box?" Spike said coldly "Okay" he smiled wickedly, then he made a chunk of rock break from the floor and cover his fist and wrist and grew into a giant boxing glove and slammed it into Shining Armor making him flew back and crashing into a wall leaving him in it.

He then made pillars of rock break through the ground which formed hands grabbing Cadance and Starlight holding the hard against the wall.

He then glared death at Rarity "So Rarity you want to see how beast like I can be?" Spike hissed then tapped into his Ultra Mystic form and grab Rarity and threw her up at the ceiling crashing through the first ceiling and slamming into the crystal chandelier smashing and fell back down but Spike made a water grab her and hold her against the wall then turned it into ice, he returned back to his normal size and form.

"The Apocalypse has returned" Spike said then laughed evilly

"Whuahahaahaaaaa!, how I missed this" Spike grinned savagely

Discord was out with Fluttershy calming down "how dare she call me and Spike hideous" he huffed.

"let it go Discord, she was just mad" Fluttershy said then screams were heard from the castle.

"What the" Discord said as he and Fluttershy ran to the castle.

they returned and gasp as the saw Spike had revert back to evil "I'm not done yet" Rainbow said flying at Spike with rage, Spike caught her with a mystic energy grasp.

"your too hot headed, chill out" Spike said as he blast Rainbow with a blast of ice water pinning her on the ground, then he made the ground around Twilight opened up and trapped her to the chest down.

"Oh hello Discord and Fluttershy" Spike smirked "I'm back" he said. Applejack was standing there frozen.

"Applejack are you okay?" Fluttershy asked the mare looked at her and Fluttershy gasp at her eyes.

"Better since ah see clearly, that your not my friends" Applejack said.

"What have you done?" Discord eyes widened.

"oh nothing really" Spike told him "Just made her see the world the way I see it" he said.

"she will never love you now" Discord said "Take it from me a creature he as done that in the past, she will just turn you down"

"Wouldn't come to this if she didn't listen to their poisonous words" Spike hissed turning to glare at the others with hate that had returned.

"You can't make a pony fall for you" Fluttershy said.

"I'm the Apocalypse I can do what ever I want, and what I want I get and if I don't I take" Spike hissed.

"this is low even for you" Shining armor said charging, Spike stuck out a hand and the pony ran into his hand getting bounced back into a wall and limbs grew from the it trapping him, then another wrapped around his neck which Spike made constrict hard enough to render Shining unconsious and released him.

"Hey Pinkie here some cake" Spike said as he made the cake fall on her head then his eyes glowed a pale green as Pinkies did "Better lick it up" .

"Oo cake time" Pinkie said started licking it like a cat.

"Ahhahahhaa ahhahhaw!" Spike laughed wickedly as he stopped the trick he played on her.

Pinkie just stood there stunned but shrugged and want back to eating it off the floor.

"Pinkie stop eating cake from the ground" Twilight cried.

"Spike stop this at once" Fluttershy demanded.

"Shut up" Spike hissed with his back turned.

"Trust us this is not the way to have Applejack fall" Discord and Fluttershy said Spike gritted his teeth with fury and growled loudly.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Spike yelled as he snapped around with glowing solid eyes as the chain of the chandelier of the first ceiling grew longer suddenly and wrapped around Discord and Fluttershy wrapping them around the two and trapping them against the ceiling.

"Thats it" Scootloo hollowered and jumped on Spike banging his head with a hoof.

"Get off!" Spike snapped jerking his body and swat her off with an arm making her fly through the air.

Applejack was standing there frozen but when her pale eyes saw Scootaloo flying, the pale green eyes faded away to reveal her real eyes.

"Scootaloo!" Applejack said and ran and caught her in her forelegs, Spike looked at this with shock "Thats impossible" he said.

Applejack shook her head and looked at Spike "Spike whats going on?" she asked and looked and saw her friends, Discord and Cadance and Shining Armor who was unconscious, trapped with rock and ice and chains.

"What the hay happened" Applejack demanded.

"Oh you see" Spike tried to explain.

"Your awake" Scootaloo said.

"ah was not alseep" Applejack said, then she thought about what happened, Spike's pale glowing eyes then blank, she gasp with disbelief.

"You used one of your powers on me'h" Applejack frowned.

Spike then frowned "well obviously I underestimated your mental strength when there is a pesky chicken in trouble" he said.

"yew said yew would never use them against me'h" Applejack glared.

"This is my castle, I'll do what I want" Spike hissed.

Applejack just looked at him with disappointment "I thought yew changed for the better," she said "But now ah see their right yew are evil as they say and ah was too late"

"no you just lost it when you agreed with your friends about your true feelings" Spike hissed "I gave you a home, got your family's permissions and even had your bloody friends here on your birthday" he said "If I didn't care or love you I wouldn't have done it"

"Yew have a funny way of showing that by manipulating me'h" Applejack glared.

Spike just glared deeper "well how about this then" he said with a grim smirk, then made rope wrap around her and pulled her back into his chair and trapped her backlegs to the chair with some more.

"I'll make it simple say the words or" Spike frowned, then let out a flash of magic and her friends and Discord, Cadance and Shining had recovered trapped with the chandelier chain, the ponies were in normal state, then made sharp spikes from all side and closed in "they die, maybe not Cadance but won't stop me from permanently injuring her or Shining" he said.

"you have 5 seconds to give your answer" Spike frowned "5" he said

Applejack was torn from the choices

"4" Spike said

Applejack looked at Spike who was back to evil with sorry and remorse.

"3" Spike spoke as the spike's got closer to their faces.

"1" Spike said skipping 2 and got ready.

"Wait" Applejack said "i'll, I will marry yew" she spoke.

"You really would do anything to save your friends" Spike frowned, then released her and helped her up.

"Don't you touch her" Twilight and Rainbow snarled as Twilight teleported them all out and blast at Spike.

"i just about had it with you" Spike hissed, Spike dodged the magic blast and grabbed Twilight by the neck with the blink of an eye, then knocked Starlight out of the way and slammed Twilight into the wall cracking it.

"Spike stop" Applejack cried.

Then Rarity tried to pull him off with her hooves but Spike swung with an arm slamming the back of his forearm in her chest knocking her on the ground making he skid into a pillar, then Spike pressed his hand against Twilight's face cracking the wall and held it there, then he then drew his claws on his free hand and held his clawedfingers ready to pierce her and then his claws grew longer by an inch.

"Spike don't" Applejack said her eyes widened and ran forward.

Then Rainbow charged but Spike just slammed a fist in her face sending her crashing into a pillar cracking it, then stopped Cadance and Shining with a blast of mystic energy sending the two into another pillar badly hurt, since the blast was quite large.

Then Spike was ready to strike with his claws "say hello to Chrysalis, in Tartarus" he snarled, with hate and fury contorting his face into a mask of ferociousness started to strike.

"Spike Stop It" Applejack yelled grabbing his arm with both hooves stopping him trying to pull him off, Spike not thinking spun around and slammed a fist in her chest with his claw he held Twilight with, sending the mare flying across the room and slamming hard into a wall with a pained groan.

"'Gasp' Applejack!" Spike he cried with worry as the mask shattered and replaced by horror and panic and zipped up to her, Applejack looked at him with a look that made Spike freeze, it was a look of terror as tears fell from her eyes, it was a look of terror when one looks at a monster.

"Don't look at me like that A.J, I'm sorry I didn't mean" Spike said as he tried to reach to help her up she covered herself and backed against the wall with her eyes closed for once showing great fear towards Spike.

Spike looked at his claws like they belonged to someone else's as tears stung his eyes "What have I done" he said with a whisper.

"Love isn't worth it" Spike frowned as he spoke softly be turned and walked away, then a green glow spread'ed out thought the room repairing the castle in waves and healing the ponies.

Starlight helped Applejack up "Get out" Spike hissed.

"what?" Cadance asked.

"Get out of my castle, now" Spike hissed even louder as his eyes glowed and slitted as he glanced at them.

"fine we never wanted to be here in the first place" Rainbow spat and they fled from the room as the doors magically opened.

"by girls" Applejack said walking to the door waving, then nervously walked up to Spike.

"That goes for you to" Spike said with a soft tone.

"Pardon me'h" Applejack said.

"your wish you wanted" Spike said as he he flicked a glowing clawhand the necklace vanished from Applejacks neck.

"Spike" Applejack said with wide eyes.

"your no longer bound to me" Spike told.

"yer letting me'h go?" Applejack said puzzled.

"Yes it's what you really want, your old life" Spike said "I'll give you the apples now go and never come back" he told her.

"ah don't understand" Applejack said as she put a hoof on his arm, Spike spun around with his face contorting with anger.

"Are you thick headed!?, I SAID GO!" Spike roared as the castle shook, Applejack shook like a leaf at the hurt and furious dragon and ran out with tears falling down.

Spike panted and sighed sadly as he teleported to his tower and watched the ponies leave, his fists clenched as the sky turned black and darkgreen mixed in purple lightning flashed and thunder crashed.

"RAAGGGRAHAA!" Spike roared with anguish as thunder crashed and thunder flashed across his sky, then he slumped and panted.

"goodbye" Spike said softly, then music began to play.

 _"Devastation and terror is all I know_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _I wasn't meant to feel or know of friendship_

 _The promises I've made_

 _Were broken with no shame_

 _My evil deeds were done in utter blindness_

 _Heartless_

 _No compassion_

 _Every action_

 _Done with no second thought or ounce of mercy_

 _(Spoken) But..._

 _Her spirit had moved me_

 _Her honesty improved me_

 _Her understanding soul, that's why I loved her_

 _Her passion, her faithful nature_

 _I found my completeness_

 _Oh, how I did love her; she could have loved me too_

 _If I can't have her, then who?_

 _Long ago, I should have foreseen_

 _All the things I could have been_

 _Careless, and unthinking, I took over_

 _No pain could be deeper_

 _No life could be cheaper_

 _No point anymore_

 _If she can't love me_

 _No way would she ever_

 _Share my life with pleasure_

 _I know she cannot have a happy life with me_

 _I could plainly see_

 _From how she looked at me_

 _Let this world be done with me"_

When Spike stopped he went back into his castle

* * *

Applejack was across the bridge she looked back and saw Spike's land grow dark again, black and darkgreen clouds formed spreading a shadow across his land and darkened the castle and the grass black.

"Goodbye Spike" Applejack sighed.


	28. Chapter 22

Going Back

it had been a week since Applejack had returned she had locked herself in her room and didn't come out unless it was time to eat. Applejack was sleeping since it was late but not in her room but one of Twilights.

in her dream

 _Applejack was watching two Spike's one evil and one she got to know "You were right all along" he said._

 _"Told you the mare was nothing but bad news" evil Spike said._

 _"tell me what to do" good Spike said._

 _"destroy Equestria once and for all" evil Spike grinned "you may not know your full strength when Ultra Mystic but I do" Then evil Spike took Spike's claw and placed it on the ground "Feel more than the ground feel the entire planet, you will find you have the power to tear the very planet to pieces" he said, Then Spike tapped into his Ultra Mystic mode, then seconds every place in Equestria was torn to pieces then Spike stood and let out a yell._

 _in Space a world known as Equestria was normal and then it was turn apart to pieces by something very powerful, every living creature was killed as the planet was destroyed, then the lava from the core formed hands and grabbed the parts and put the planet back together, then it glowed purple and formed a new planet, the planet was black as obsidian with lava glowing from everypart and black and green clouds flickered with purple lightning._

 _back on the new planet Spike had made Equestria his own world, then Spike's formed "since the old Spike died with the planet" he said with a grim tone, he his scales turned dark purple almost black and his spines and under belly turned into a darker green._

 _Then a huge 10 foot throne made of obsidian grew and Spike sat on it looking at the new world, nothing but blackened ground with volcanoes erupting._

 _"There is an old line that states: one can not begin a new without getting rid of the old world" Spike snickered before it turned into a full blown boisterous evil laugh_

 _Applejack was in shock at what she seen and then the void faded and Luna appeared._

 _"young Applejack what trouble's thy" Luna asked._

 _"I just saw the end" Applejack panted "I suddenly know what an Apocalypse means it doesn't mean just the end of a race or a city, it means the destruction of an entire planet" she told her._

 _"So you finally see why the void was never filled" Luna spoke._

 _"Yes, but what makes it worse I hurt Spike in ways he has never felt, the effects could destroy the entire planet" Applejack said "I said things I didn't mean he was so angry and hurt he threw me'h out" she said._

 _"Hmm, I think he was hurt more than anything else" Luna told her, then another flash appeared and Celestia popped in._

 _"How can yew be certain that all it was?" Applejack said._

 _"because I know him better than anyone" Celestia replied "in all the years I have known Spike since I raised him, I never seen him look at a pony the way he looks at you" she said "Not with me, not with Twilight, not even with miss Rarity, it seems he cares for you like he had never felt before"_

 _"What can ah do?" Applejack asked._

 _"Look inside your heart and you will see what you need to do" the sisters spoke in sync and vanished,_

Applejack woke up with a start and panting, then heard the Princesses faint voices in her head "use your heart" she then walked and met Fluttershy.

"This is familiar" Fluttershy smirked.

"I'm going back" Applejack she said directly.

"after all that why" Fluttershy asked.

"I want to make sure Spike will be okay" Applejack said "Luna and Celestia told me to use my heart and thats what I'm doing, It's telling me'h "go back"" she told her.

"I'm sure there is more than that" Fluttershy noted.

Then Applejack listened to her heart and it remained attached about Spike and the good times, then saw her friends disgusting gazes in her mind making her grit her teeth "that does it" she snapped.

"What does it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't care if what you and the others think, I love him" Applejack said loudly "Ya'll hear me'h I LOVE SPIKE WITH ALL MY HEART!" she yelled, the other bearers appeared in a flash.

"What!?" they said.

"you heard me'h I love him and I'm going over to him right now and tell him that to his face" Applejack said with vigor "And if he still avoids me'h I'll smooch him so much till we both stop breathing" she said.

"your not going without us" they said.

* * *

Later the group were walking through the Everfree Forest with Applejack leading.

"Why do we have to do this now? Rarity asked.

"Yew want to turn back go ahead but I'm seeing Spike" Applejack retorted.

they were walking when Fluttershy spoke up "You seem twice as bold now, being with all that time with Spike has changed you" she said.

"you stay with a ferocious dragon it will change anypony" Applejack replied, then she stopped with a halt.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked, Applejack sniffed the air and her eyes widened as she heard growls.

"Ran ya'll" Applejack spoke with alarm.

"Timberwolves!" Fluttershy screamed as the group charged through the forest with 4 timberwolves after them.

Applejack was separated from the group with the Timberwolves after her, the creatures trapped her between a rock wall which she couldn't climb.

"Help!" Applejack yelled out with fright "Please someone please!, HELP!" she screamed curling up defenseless.

Spike was standing out on the balcony, feeling sorry for his actions he did to Applejack.

"Loves me, loves me not" Spike grumbled, then he sighed then he heard Applejack scream.

"HELP" she screamed.

"'gasp' Applejack?" Spike bolted up straight he used his supervision to zoom in and scanned and saw 4 timberwolves cornering the mare ready to strike, Spike jumped from the balcony and landed gracefully on the grass.

"Like heck you will" Spike hissed as he went into his Ultra Mystic form and supersped into the forest to defend the mare.

back with Applejack a Timberwolf was just starting to jump at her, she closed her eyes and then something heard like they collided with a Timberwolf, she looked and saw Spike in his Ultra Mystic form tackle the Timberwolf from the side and rolled and threw it across the space smashing it into pieces then Spike stood protectively over her on all fours snarling threateningly .

"Don't you lay a claw on her" Spike growled in demonlike voice, then his eyes slitted as he turned into his beast mode snarling furiously.

One jumped at him and Spike swung with a massive clawedhand slamming it into the chest sending it into a tree 10 feet away shattering it and knocking the tree over, he caught the third one with a clawedhand and smacked the fourth back with swat of his tail, then crushed the 3 into splinters with a savage squeeze, then he stood ready, then the pieces lifted up and formed one big wolf, Spike roared at it and charged at it, stopping it from charging with his clawedhands and pushed it back dug his claws into it's bark hide and lifted it up and threw it back into a trees 12 feet back knocking several over, then Timber wolf got up and ran and jumped Spike caught it's it by the jaws with his hands and threw it to the side the swung a claw under it's jaw sending it flying and crash into a tree next to the rock wall buckling the tree inwards.

Spike jumped over to it with a leap shaking the ground grabbing it by the shoulders and spun slammed it into a rock and then picked it up then dropped it on the ground hard, then slammed a fist in it's head breaking off a horn, then picked it up and grabbed a hunk from it's side a ripped it off, then grabbed a claw as the wolf tripped to swat him and ripped the limb off and rammed into it and lifting it head up by it's jaws and bit it on it's neck and drove it into a tree it bent inwards as broken spikes appeared Spike then kept holding the wolf and grabbed the spikes with a clawedhand and ripped three out and plunged the into the Timberwolfs eye blinding it with that eye.

The he left a deep slash across the face that bled with sap then he pushed it away with a snarl the wolf landed with a thud, Spike growled viscously and blew a stream of blue flames turning it into ash, then turned at the smaller one that stalked over to Applejack and tried to pounce but with a blink of an eye he was over and caught it by the tail and turned and threw it back, then turned back to his normal form snarling and glaring death at the timberwolf, then wolf got up and growled back, then Spike stepped forward and let out a monstrous and thundering roar.

"GGRRRAGGHHHRAGH!" Spike roared as the Timberwolf let out a doglike shriek of fear and ran like a demon was after it, actually in it's defense that would be true.

"Yeah you better run" Spike spat "That will teach you to mess with a dragon" he hissed, then calmed down and turned to Applejack and crouched down.

"A.J are you okay?" Spike asked gently.

"Uhhuh" Applejack got out, then Spike frowned.

"What in Bahamut's and Fuast's name are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Spike demanded crossly.

"Yew saved me" Applejack said.

"Of course I did, I know were not living together but that doesn't mean I want you to be killed" Spike replied, then Applejack's lip trembled and tears fell and she got up and hugged him tightly, barrying her face in his chest sobbing quietly.

Spike stood a bit stunned but smiled and hugged her back gently and put his claw on the back of her head stroking her mane and back.

"Thank yew" Applejack whimpered "ah was so scared" she sobbed hugging him tighter.

"What was the commotion here?" Fluttershy asked but paused seeing Spike hugging Applejack.

then everypony came, Twilight and Rainbow limped with pain, Pinkie Pie was hopping along with Rarity helping her and Pinkie was holding her ribs.

"you guys looked like you seen better days" Spike joked as he and Applejack broke apart.

"Do yew mind if ye-" Applejack started.

"Say no more I'll help them" Spike promised then beamed them all to his castle, then Spike studied their injuries.

"guess those wolves did a number on you this time instead of me" Spike spoke.

"Are they okay" Applejack asked.

"well Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber" Spike pointing at Twilight and Rainbow "Have broken wings and Pinkie has a bunch of broken ribs and a sprain hoof".

"Pfft" Pinkie snickered "Tweedledumb TweedleDumb-" she chuckled but was caught off by Spike.

"I wouldn't laugh now it would only make your condition worse" he told her then conjured up his healing fire and washed it over the three their injuries healed.

"hey were back to normal" Twilight cheered.

"My wings are back" Rainbow Dash smirked "Thanks" she said to Spike, the dragon just nodded, thinking what possessed Applejack to come into The Everfree Forest like that.

"Now thats out of the way" Spike said as he turned to Applejack with a stern gaze "What possessed you to go in the Everfree Forest like that" he said "I understand Pinkie and Rainbow Crash here to do that, because they'er nuts" he said.

"Hey!" said the two mares.

"But you, if I didn't hear you in time-" Spike said crossly.

"ah was coming to see yew" Applejack cut him off.

Spike was surprised "You were, coming to see me" he said.

Applejack nodded her head "ah miss yew very much" she said "there is something I need to say" she said, the mare looked at the others "alone" she added.

"of course take your time" Twilight answered as they stepped out.

"I feel awful the way ah acted before" Applejack said.

"How you acted?" Spike said with disbelief "I'm the one who should be sorry, I almost manipulated you to do something-" he said.

"let me'h finish" Applejack said with vigor shutting Spike up "I came to back here to say I'm sorry and" she said

"I love you" Applejack finished making Spike eyes open and close to see if this was a dream or if he was hearing things.

"You love me?" Spike said.

"with all my heart, I love yew more than apples" Applejack replied.

"What made you realize this?" Spike said "are you sure your not still under my influence?" he said as he poked her in the head gentle with a finger, she gently took it off with her front hooves and held it to her warm chest.

"I'm serious" Applejack told him with a smile "I love you more than yew could ever know" she said "but can I ask yew something" she said.

"What would that be?" Spike wondered.

"Do yew love me'h?" Applejack asked.

"I'll be honest and say, ever since you came here, you never once cringe at the sight of me and didn't flinch when you touched my claws or arm" Spike said "You were differen't you treated me like a friend then, the more you were here the more I felt an attraction for you" he said

"At first I thought I was going nuts and if I kept my distance it would go away, but it didn't" Spike told her "then after the kiss I realized then my feelings were true, I love you to, more than the role I took" he said.

"I didn't realize" Spike said, but then Applejack caught him off by kissing him fully on the lips, then 1 second later he kissed her back and put his claw on her face like their first kiss.

then slowly broke away "so I'll ask again" Spike said "will you marry me?" he asked with a smirk, as he held up the necklace he made her a week ago.

"I will" Applejack smiled as she placed the necklace back on her neck.

"Oh and I took the spell off so you can take it off and on" Spike told her.

"I have no intention of taking it off" Applejack replied with a smirk, then Spike stood up and hugged her tightly with happiness as she did the same with a loving smile.

* * *

Discord had been watching with a crystal ball of his own in his realm.

"About bloody time" Discord smiled with joy.


	29. Chapter 23

Finally Married

weeks had past Spike had made amends with Equestria and he visited Pharynx and the Changelings where they made a shrine for Thorax and said their goodbyes as Spike did the same again, then Spike made a treaty with the Changelings.

finally the wedding had come

the mane 5 were getting ready when Discord knocked at the door and Fluttershy opened it.

"yes Discord" Fluttershy asked

"we have a problem" Discord answered.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"it's Spike" Discord replied in her ear.

"did he pass out from the excitement" Fluttershy replied.

Discord shook his head, then said "He's getting cold feet" he said making Fluttershy gasp.

"were checking on the groom see you girls at the alter" Fluttershy said as the two ran off.

"how bad is it?" Fluttershy asked as the two were running.

"he will not budge" Discord said "that bad" he said.

"Oh Spike better not bail or I'm dragging him by the ear" Fluttershy warned.

the entered the dressing room.

"Spike you in here?" Fluttershy asked.

"he was just here" Discord scratched his head "Spike don't make me carry you to the alter" he said.

"Spike where are you?" Fluttershy called.

"Try looking up" Spike's voice said the two looked and saw him in a green button up dress shirt with a black blazer over it with a simple black tie, he was on the ceiling clinging into it with his claws.

"Get down from there" Fluttershy ordered.

"Make me I can stay here all day" Spike replied, Discord frowned and snapped his claws and Spike was back on the ground.

"I can't go out there" Spike said.

"This is not the time to get lead feet" Discord said.

"I'm not the ones with lead feet" Spike replied blasting at their hooves and foot making heavy lead cover them, then he climbed up the wall and sat 30 feet up it.

"get us out of here and get down" Fluttershy demanded.

"your are not abandoning Applejack at the alter" Discord said "Unless you don't love her and we were wrong" he said, then Spike jumped off the wall.

"What!?, you think I would give up my role if I didn't love her" Spike frowned "I may not be evil but I'll always be judged by my looks" he said.

"Applejack looked past it and fell for what she truly saw inside" Fluttershy said.

Spike then then realized she was right "and if it makes you feel better, I was there to but Fluttershy and Equestria changed their minds about me and in time so will they of you" Discord told him.

"hang on my sweet Apple, I'm coming" Spike said with bravado.

* * *

at the alter

Spike was back to nervous "I'm not doing this" said loud enough for him to hear but Discord and Fluttershy heard him and jab to the ribs from Fluttershy and a step on his tail from Discord.

"ow" Spike frowned at them.

"you better not run" they said.

"are you getting cold feet?" Celestia smirked.

"No I'm a dragon I don't get cold feet" Spike replied, then he felt hot "It's just really hot in here, somepony open a window" he said.

Discord just gazed at him firmly and stepped on his tail with his goat hoof "pull yourself together" Fluttershy told him "Cut that out" Spike scowled.

"shush it's starting" Celestia said, they went to their spots and Spike's jaw dropped at the sight of his bride, Applejack mane was wavy and she was in a white dress with a green sash and on the lower part of the dress and a small sunflower behind her ear.

Applejack walked up and stood smiling at Spike's expression and Discord closed Spike's mouth with a finger and stood back in his spot holding a pillow with two emerald rings on gold strings.

"You look beautiful A.J" Spike smiled.

"Thank yew kindly Sugarcube" Applejack smiled back _"Just like the dream"_ she thought in her head.

The two lovers whispered something in Celestia's ears she nodded her head with a smile.

"we are here today to witness a bond that was formed between two creatures, a mare and a dragon" Celestia spoke "but from that bond grew to an even stronger thing, love" she said.

"now on with the vows" Celestia said "do you Spikeback Greenflame take this lovely mare to be your wife" she asked.

"I do" Spike said "And I promise I will love you till the day I die and I'll promise to love and care for you with all my heart, somepony causes you harm or bothers you" "I will show them a side of me that will make Nightmare Moon wet herself" he smirked making them all chuckle including the Bride, then he placed her ring on her like a necklace.

"And do you Jacqueline Susan Apple take this handsome Drake to be your husband?" Celestia said to Applejack.

"Ah do" Applejack replied "And I promise I will love you till the day I die and promise to love and defend yew with all my heart against the creatures that want to bring yew down and insult yew, if they try I will put them in the ground" she said, she then put Spike's ring around his neck as he crouched down and stood back up.

"I now pronounce you husband and Wife" Celestia said "Why are you standing there? kiss" she smirked.

"We know that" Spike and Applejack said in sync then Spike grabbed Applejack by the waist with a arm and took her off her hooves and dipped her slightly and kissed her.

"Thats my drake" Discord clapped and everypony clapped.

the still were still kissing and the kiss turned deeper and more passionate "Okay keep it PG" Celestia warned.

"Or get a room" Discord said, then Fluttershy elbowed him.

* * *

Then everyone was outside dancing talking

Spike and Applejack were leading people to dance Hoedown style, then Spike noticed Celestia.

"Excuse me going to have a word with my mother" Spike said to his wife.

"Well why are you still standing here move your caboose" Applejack said and nudged Spike with her hip.

Spike walked up to his mother and took her hoof.

"want to dance mom?" Spike asked.

Celestia nodded her head with a smile at her son. Then after the sung ended Applejack choice a sung for her husband and started to slow dance with him.

then the sung began to play

 _"What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now..._

 _A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

 _Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

 _For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

 _Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime_

 _For a moment like this_  
 _Some people wait a lifetime,_  
 _For a moment like this_  
 _Some people search forever,_  
 _For that one special kiss_  
 _Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
 _Some people wait a lifetime,_  
 _For a moment like this_

 _Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

 _Some people wait a lifetime,_  
 _For a moment like this."_

The two love birds got closer as the song went, smiling lovingly Applejack laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his chin on top of her's, just like their dance of their date.

The looked into each other's eyes and kissed gently but with passion, then Spike made Fireworks shot in the air for all to enjoy.

then gazed into the others eyes with nothing but love "Perfect" Spike said.

"Pardon?" Applejack smirked.

"Just perfect, this moment" Spike said "I think we both didn't expect to fall in love" he said.

"Definitely took me by surprise" Applejack smiled "for what it's worth I'm glad it happened" she smiled.

"I'm glad to, you saved Equestria on your own and got me to spare it by showing there is more to me than devastation and terror" Spike smiled.

"No I saved yew from yerself and you spared it on your own" Applejack said "yew simply needed a real friend" she smiled.

"Turns out you were right along" a new voice spoke, they turned and saw Zecora in a simple green dress with a smile "you went with your heart and listened to it" she said.

"you went to Zecora for help" Spike smirked.

"And Spike I see you listened to my advice and let your heart guide you to" Zecora said.

"You went to her for advice?" Applejack smirked back.

"Well not that it matters you both needed the right push to form a strong bound that will never be easily broken" Zecora said.

"you can't talk a simple line can you" Spike said.

"Nope" Zecora smirked.

"But thank you" Spike smirked "shall we? honey" he said made an appleshapped carriage with a metal dragon on the rains.

"we shall" Applejack said taking an arm and the ponies waved goodbye at the two lovers as Spike opened the carriage door letting Applejack go in first.

"after you" Spike bowed slightly.

"Thank yew my good drake" Applejack giggled and kissed his cheek and climbed in then Spike climbed in and closed the door.

"okay lets head out" Spike knocked on the carriage window, the metal dragon opened it's wings and moved forward and took off throught the air with the Dragon and Mare on for their honeymoon.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
